Never Come Back
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Buffy convinces an evil Spike to help her gather info on the Initiative and Adam,but finds herself captured by the organisation that she is meant to be destroying.Spike is captured and their only hope lays with the Scoobies.Lives will never be the same .
1. Chapter 1

Never Come Back

Disclaimer : - Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's affiliates belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc and not me. Characters are used here for entertainment and no profit is made by their use.

A/ N :- Please review. I love your comments and feedback regarding the stories that I write, and appreciate and acknowledge you taking the time out to do it.

This story is based around Season 4/5. Buffy is in college and struggles to balance her hectic life. No Dawn. This is an Initiative based fiction and Riley and Buffy have not started a relationship. Spike is unchipped and is evil. Rating for this story is R18, be warned . If you are not 18 then please do not read.

Chapter 1

Buffy was never one for punctuality or for structure. It wasn't actually her fault, it was her life, the factors within it and the fact that she never seemed to have a single second of time that wasn't accounted for. Today was one of those days. Starting college was supposed to instill a sense of maturity within her and that meant taking responsibility for herself and her time. Which would be fine, if she didn't have a Watcher and slaying duties that took up her nights, College taking her daylight hours, and demanding friends that took the in between hours.

Sighing Buffy walked into her psych class and hurriedly made her way to the first available seat . She smiled at Willow and mouthed an apology. She shimmied her bottom onto the seat and then promptly dropped all her books and papers. Embarrassed, Buffy looked around and then met eyes with the Professor. Maggie Walsh sighed, Buffy was constantly late, disruptive and there was just something about the girl she just didn't like. Casting a filthy look at the girl ,she halted the lesson and gave Buffy the three minutes it took for her to settle before she decided to retaliate against the blonde.

"Would you mind sharing with the class, why it is that you feel you can be continuously late for my lesson ,and be able to get away with it Ms Summers? You cause students to lose their concentration and show little remorse"

"Uh... sorry"

Buffy smiled nervously, internally cursing the bitch that seemed to give off a vibe that Buffy didn't trust. There was something about her that made her shudder if she looked into the Professors eyes, it was as though she was dead inside.

"That isn't good enough anymore, see me after class and we'll discuss your commitment to this course and your future within it"

"Yes Ma'am"

Buffy couldn't help the curtness in her voice. Giles had kept her in the Restfield Cemetery on the pretence of a vampire cult that needed an artifact from a crypt that was there,until the very late hours.She finally fought him and staked the vampire at around four a.m, of course Giles had wanted to debrief her and make notes. Buffy finally fell into her bed at six a.m. Getting two hours sleep was not making Buffy calm and it certainly didn't lend itself to being patient with Professors. Buffy settled into the class and managed to at least answer the questions correctly as Proffessor Walsh singled her out to answer her questions. Buffy sighed audibly when the bell rang that ended the class. Buffy packed up her books and papers and hurried out of the class and headed off to the next.

"I thought I asked you to see me after class?"

"Look, I don't know what to say except sorry, it's not my intent to be late to your class. If I stay and argue with you, I risk being late to my next class, do you see a pattern emerging here?"

Walsh was shocked by the attitude that Buffy was exhibiting, but she was right. Walsh placed her hand on her hip and tightened her lips .

"Go, next time your late I shall drop you from my class, consider yourself warned"

Buffy nodded and rushed down the hall to her next class. She made it in time and let out a breath as she sat and took out the notes that she had for this class. Buffy took a second to relax and then threw herself into the topic of the day.

The end of the day was welcomed. Buffy put her bag up on her bed and then opened the fridge, she took out an apple and poured a glass of milk. She bite into the apple and enjoyed the sweetness, the juice sat upon her chin and she licked at it .Willow burst into the room and laughed at something or someone. Buffy smiled at her best friend ,

"Hey, what's with the grin Will?"

"Just that jerk Riley, turns out his mates played a prank on him last night and tied him to the flagpole outside"

"About time he got some payback.was he naked? Please tell me he was naked"

"He was, aparently it was Walsh that found him this morning"

"Explains his absence from class today, who would want to face her after that"

"Well either he's too embarressed or she has him locked in her basement at home"

"Eww, I really don't need that image"

Willow chuckled with Buffy as she slipped a fluffy jumper on.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Patrolling with Giles as per usual, he heard that Spike might be back in town, so he wants me to be alert in case it's true"

"Is that wise Buffy, he only comes back here when he has a plan to kill you or world endage on his mind"

Buffy shrugged

"Since when has he been able to take me and also, Spike plans, not known to actually work out"

"Good point, so Spike hunting tonight, do you need a hand?"

"No, I can handle him, taking Giles is going to be enough I think, and if he does get away then the least amount of people he can hurt, the better"

"So long as your sure Buffy"

Buffy just smiled. She glanced at the clock and jumped up from her bed and pulled out the chest from her closet and retrieved Mr Pointy and a few bottles of holy water. Armed satisfactorily, she walked out of the room and made her way to Giles' apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Giles was as always , straight faced and scowling at the chill that managed to permeate the tweed as they made their way through cemetery after cemetery. After two hours and no sign of Spike, Buffy sat on top of a head stone and sighed , twirling Mr Pointy.

"So no sign of the bleached idiot so can I go now? I got to finish an essay and I really don't need Walsh on my back any more."

"Why don't you get yourself back to the dorm then and we'll do some training tomorrow night at the Magic Shop"

"Sounds like a plan Giles. Goodnight"

Giles watched as his Slayer jumped from the head stone and bounded off towards the exit. He looked up at the sky and pulled his jacket round him as he too, made his way out of the cemetery and back to his apartment.

As Buffy walked across the campus green something or rather someone, caught her eye. Stopping dead in her tracks , Buffy reached into the back of her jeans and retrieved her stake before going in the direction that she has seen the flash of white blonde hair.

"And I thought I was in for a quiet night"

Spike spun round to face the irate Slayer, his duster swirling around him in a dramatic fashion. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Slayer"

He immediately morphed, letting his demon out and leaped at Buffy, teeth bared , his hands reaching for her shoulders. Buffy's fist slammed into his face, snapping his neck back hard and forcing him to stumble backwards , clutching at his nose.

"You bitch!"

"Been called worse"

They stood facing each other in a stale mate. Neither one making a move against the other. Spike took his hand away from his nose and looked at the blood briefly before licking it back off.

"That's just gross Spike"

Buffy grimaced and swallowed hard as her stomach rebelled against the sight.

"It's blood innit? You could always donate if you don't like it"

"Never gonna happen"

Both stood staring again , Buffy breaking the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here Spike?"

"Why would I tell you? Do you think I'm that bloody stupid?"

On seeing her facial expression he shook his head.

"Bloody charming"

"Doesn't matter what your planning, your not going to get to do it, hard to do anything when your dust"

"Jumping the gun a bit aren't you, what makes you think you can take me Slayer?"

Spike wolf whistled and from the darkened area behind him, strolled six vamps, all fledges by the look of them.

Buffy laughed making Spike frown at her .

"What's so bleeding funny?"

"You really think you and them," she pointed at the fledges, " can take me, I mean come on Spike"

By now Spikes temper was flared and his game face was back. Roaring as he lunged at her again, he knocked the now breathless from laughing Slayer, off her feet.

Buffy struggled to throw Spike off of her as he straddled her , holding her arms above her head. The minions held her legs down and then took her arms from Spike. Buffy growled at the predicament she was in and how useless it was to struggle against them. Spike moved down towards her neck and smiled.

"This really doesn't look good for you does it pet?"

"Bite me!"

"Not a good choice of words for you , but with an invitation like that, how can I refuse"

Spike licked along her jaw and down towards the vein that was now erect under her skin, her pulse thumping it's beat , hypnotizing Spike .

"God Slayer, you smell delicious, can almost taste you already"

Spike shook off his daze and opened his jaws ,ready to sink his fangs into the buttery skin of his enemy.He felt her relax under him and confusion made him sit up and look at her. She lay still, head turned to give him access to her neck, crying. He closed his eyes and sucked in his bottom lip. Looking up at the heavens to gain back his focus, Spike mentally tried to force back his inner William.

"God damn it Buffy, will you just stop!"

The fledgling vampires looked up at him, one gaining the courage to question him as to why he hadn't just killed her .

"Because you moron, there's no bloody joy in just taking a Slayer like this. It's supposed to be a bloody battle to the death."

Spike rose off of Buffy and even held out his hand to help her back up.Surprised to say the least ,Buffy tentatively took the offered hand and then went into a fighting stance. What happened next took her even more by surprise.

Spike took a stake from the internal pocket of his duster and struck the vamp that had dared to question him. After watching their friend dust at the hands of William the Bloody, the other vamps turned to run. Buffy watched then looked at Spike.Seeing his smirk and then his nod towards the escaping vampires, Buffy took off after them, dusting the remaining five in no time at all.

"Now your finally in the game, how about we try this again, just you and me?"

Buffy looked up from her crouched position .

"Fine by me, and this time , no holding back"

"Wouldn't have it any other way pet"

"Stop calling me that!"

Buffy let loose a fist and once again connected with his nose. Spike staggered back but then swung his body round,catching her legs with the one that he stretched out.Jumping a little too late ,Buffy landed awkwardly and heard something snap in her wrist as she put her weight on it to prevent herself from falling. Hissing back the pain, she stood and swapped the stake to her good hand. Grinning at the injury that she had and the fact that the Slayer had had to swap to her staking hand, Spike knew that he now had the upper hand.

It just so happened that Willow was walking past and saw the fight. Rushing over without a thought ,the wicca quickly chanted something and Spike found himself flying back into a tree, narrowly missing a broken branch. Cursing to himself he raised himself back up and scowled at the two girls, growling his fury at being outwitted by the red head. Buffy supported her wrist turned to Spike. Through gritted teeth she issued him a warning.

"If I see you in my town again , so help me god I'll stake you. Go Spike, and never set foot in Sunnydale again"

Willow helped Buffy back to the dorms, watching to make sure the blonde vampire didn't follow them. Spike watched them go, getting a crushed pack of cigarettes out and lighting one up. He blew the smoke out and rubbed at the back of his head,

"Bitch"

He walked away, planning on a way to exact his revenge on the Slayer and the red witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Throwing the now empty bottle of whiskey against the wall of the crypt, Spike cursed the Slayer yet again.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is? Telling me to clear out of town like she owns the bloody joint. I'll show that bitch. I'm the Slayer of Slayers. So she had one of her little white hats save her last night, next time she won't be so bleeding lucky"

His rant took all of his focus, so Spike didn't notice a small blonde walk in and lean against the door , listening to his tirade.Once he stopped she gave him a round of applause. Spike swung round and glared.

"Wow, who knew I got you so worked up last night"

"What the hell do you think your doing just walking in here, do you have a sodding death wish Slayer?"

Buffy shrugged and then walked further into the crypt, running a finger over the edge of the sarcophagus and then wiping the dust onto her jeans.

"Actually ,I need your help, so I have a proposition for you"

"And why the hell should I help you? I'm evil, not one of your pathetic cling ons"

"Because if you don't, then there's something worse than me out there waiting to kill you.Trust me when I say ,you don't want to get caught by them"

She had his attention now, true, she could be lying, setting a trap for him , but he didn't think that she was and he was usually a good judge of character.

"How'd you know I was still here?"

Buffy's brow raised

"Firstly, since when did you do as I asked and get gone and two, a local demon saw you stagger in here drunk, and thirdly, Slayer senses. So, will you? Help I mean"

"He lit up a cigarette and watched as she chewed on her lip while she waited for his answer. She looked so innocent at that moment that Spike had to hold back his smile. How can she do that and hide all outward signs of the power housed within? He knew he'd end up hating himself for what he was about to do and would hate her even more. With a roll of his eyes, Spike nodded.

"Alright Slayer, tell me more"

Spike sat in the easy chair and gestured towards the broken couch. Buffy took her seat and nervously sat on the edge, not wanting to relax into the dilapidated furniture and give him an opening. After relaying all the information that they had, Spike sat quietly thinking it over. He stood and took a blood pack out of the bag that sat beside the chair and sunk his fangs into it. Realizing what he had done, he paused his feed to offer Buffy a drink, she declined and so, Spike continued his feed.

Buffy waited for him to finish and then stood waiting for his answer.

"So you want me to get captured by these army type blokes and let them do god knows what to me . Then your going to bust me out of there so you get the info you need to take them down?"

"Basically..."

"Are you off your nut Slayer? "

Buffy frowned at him. She thought it was a good plan.

"They could bloody dust me, or something equally as bad , not to mention the fact that I still don't trust you"

"Trust me when I say the feelings mutual"

He paused his pacing to raise a brow at her as if to say 'well duh'.

"There's got to be a better plan than this. What did the Watcher have to say about it? Your not expecting me to buy the fact that he agreed to this idea of yours"

"Actually ... no, who am I kidding"

Buffy dropped herself back onto his couch and looked up at him. She looked tired and defeated.

"I'll be straight with you okay, the commando's have been taking out vampires specifically and only certain demons. Giles thinks that they want to build some kind of Frankenstein hybrid demon vampire army that would be unkillable. We can't stop the soldiers as they're human but we need to be able to get into the base and know where it is. That's where you come in to it all. Giles has a tracker that we can insert into you and help pinpoint the operations base. Once we know where that is, we can take them out"

"Right, that makes more sense. Got to tell you though pet,not trying to piss on your fire before it's got started but how do I know that you'll get me out?"

"Okay, another thing we found out and time for Buffy confession number two, they implant a chip in the heads of the vampires, it stops them being able to hurt humans."

"Oh that's just bloody priceless! So not only are you asking me to risk my bloody unlife, but to get neutered too! Got to hand it to you Slayer, you really are a piece of work "

" Now you know all of the facts, will you still help?"

Buffy eased her stake out of the back of her jeans and raised a brow. She waited as he gave the plan some thought. After a few minutes of tense silence, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you slayer, on one condition." He watched her face cloud with suspicion then continued " Anything I do while I help you, anyone I kill, I don't get staked for it"

He stood rigid waiting for her to think about what he was asking. The slayer in her refused to give this highly dangerous master a free reign, whilst the girl in her knew that he was the only person that could match her and protect her.

"Only if it is to protect me or in self defense"

"Of course, wasn't expecting you to accept me going on a feeding frenzy was I pet"

Buffy rolled her eyes and then made a move to the door of the crypt. He whirl past her and blocked her way, causing her to grip the stake and thrust her hip out.

"When are we going to have a meeting with the white hats then, shouldn't I be there if we're doing this thing?"

Buffy rubbed her forehead and looked up at him, her shoulders slumped.

"Giles doesn't know I'm here"

Spikes obvious amusement was carried in his voice as he half laughed,"Well that's just perfect innit, his perfect slayer turning rogue on the watcher and keeping him in the dark. Tell me princess, what do you think he'd say?"

Buffy bristled a his question and not sure if she should answer him. One look at his smirk and raised brow told her he was expecting one. Sighing , Buffy huffed her annoyance at the vampire that blocked her only exit.

"Okay, he'd be pissed, probably clean his glasses til the lens cracked and lecture me on the danger that is you, satisfied?"

Spike gave her a brief once over then cocked his head with a smirk "Not yet, but could be pet"

"Your disgusting, now move"

Annoyed beyond belief, she stormed from the crypt, taking no notice of the vampire that called after her from the doorway.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Buffy rushed back towards the campus, mumbling to herself as she neared the dorm . She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't feel her slayer senses go off or notice the commando's that had slowly made their way towards her. Snapping out of her Spike induced haze, she felt the sting in her arm and then the coldness of the wet grass as she fell. Looking up as she tried to get back to her feet , the last thing she saw was the commando's surround her as she lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Waking to the pain in her arm where the muscle was bruised and an ache in her back where she had slept in the position they had dropped her in , was the last of the problems Buffy faced. Her stomach rebelled at the speed in which she had gotten to her feet , and her head pounded through the drug induced foggyness. Resting her head on the cool wall of her cell, Buffy closed her eyes to prevent another bout of vomiting. After what seemed like forever , the cell door opened and her Professor walked in, flanked by two men she easily recognised.

"Riley? Forrest? Is that you?"

"Ms Summers, it's better that you don't try and talk for the time being. The implant that we have embedded within your brain will take it's time to merge with you neuro pathways. Until it does, your thoughts and motor functions will be out of synchronization. The effect will make you feel rather unwell "

Tears welled in her eyes as Buffy realized that she couldn't move well and that she was incredibly weak.

"Your wondering why your so weak and why you no longer have the slayer strength that you normally possess? It's because we have used a strong sedative to keep you more docile. You'll be staying with us for a while, best get used to it as we do not intend to take risks while we conduct our tests on your Ms Summers"

Maggie Walsh nodded to Forrest and he approached Buffy, offering a smile as he rolled her sleeve up and gave her another shot of the sedative. Buffy slumped further to the floor and gazed up at the Professor with a deep seated hatred. Internally she promised the bitch a world of pain once she was free.That was the last thought she had before her world turned black.

Spike paced his crypt waiting for dusk. His hearing picked up six heartbeats and knew that none of them belonged to Buffy . He crept to the door and listened as the heavy footfalls stopped short of his crypt. He breathed in and picked up a scent that was vaguely familiar, well , one that he had caught on Buffy last night. Sensing the threat, Spike morphed and backed up to the rear of the room and hid in the darkened corner, hoping that he would remain hidden should they enter. He wasn't surprised when they came in, he was surprised by their sophisticated weapons and gadgets that they scanned his home with. No words were spoken, only signaling each other with hand gestures and moving towards him.

Spike growled a warning before charging at two men to make his escape. As he took the men down he felt the pain as Riley hit him with the tazer gun. Spike fought against the pain as the current passed through him, but soon was unconscious . Riley kicked at him before holding his finger to his ear.

"HST has been found and is captured. Heading back to base now with the hostile now. Have the O.R ready"

He nodded to his men and they carried Spike out and threw him into an unmarked black van. They remained quiet until they got back to base. Once there, Maggie met them and instructed them to take him to operating room six. Forrest and Riley maneuvered Spike to the room that Maggie had requested and then stood guard in case the Hostile woke.

Maggie didn't leave them alone in the room long and once she entered , she ordered them to strip the clothing from the HST. Once naked, she admired the unblemished skin and physique of the hostile that she had been hoping to catch since they had learnt he was in the area.

She administered the same drug that she had injected Buffy with and moved to his head. Forrest restrained the vampire and stood back.

Riley grimaced as she cut into the scalp and then used the drill to remove enough bone to implant the chip. Once the operation had been done successfully, Maggie took vials of his blood and then ordered her soldiers to place him in the cell that housed the slayer, and to bring her to the OR.

Riley looked at his boss with confusion but carried Spike out of the room and to the cell that he would share with the slayer. Once Buffy was back in the operating room, Maggie excused the commando's and waited until she was sure they were gone.

Maggie started the tape recorder and set about her next experiment.

Spike came too and tried to shake himself out of the haze. He stood on shaky legs and groaned once he saw the glass doors and whiter than white tiling. He rushed at the glass and flew back as the electro-static field kicked in . His demon came to the fore and he tried again, only to end up on his ass again. A voice from the next cell reached him, telling him that it did no good trying to break out as the room was equipped with the electric forcefields and gas vents that they used to knock out problematic hostiles.Spike groaned again and sat on one of the cots that had been set up in the cell. The hostile that spoke earlier asked if he knew what they were doing with the slayer.

"What do you mean mate? How'd you know the slayers here?"

"Saw her with my own eyes, two of the soldiers took her from your cell earlier. They were talking about their boss and what she was going to be doing with her"

"Bloody hell! Did they say anything else?"

"Only that she was going to put her in with you again and that they didn't fancy seeing what that bitch had planned"

"Do you know if there's a way out of here?"

"Last vamp that tried ended up dust. This place is locked down tight, there's no way out or I wouldn't be here that's for sure. The bloods drugged too, I wouldn't drink it if I was you."

The vamp in the next cell went quiet and Spike settled back down on the cot , falling asleep soon after he settled.

In the operating room, Maggie watched as the slayers blood drained into the large cannister . Once she was satisfied that enough had been removed, she added two vials of Spikes blood to it and then switched the machine on and started to pump the infected blood back in to Buffy.

Back in his cell, Spike woke to a strange feeling that he had never felt before. His demon bayed and he roared at the empty room.He felt the overwhelming need to escape and find the source of his unease. He tore at the cot and rammed the glass doors, he threw himself at the walls before he collapsed in an exhausted heap . Tears stung as his frustration worked it's way out. An alarm sounded and ,just as the other vamp had said, gas leaked into the room from a vent in the ceiling. Spike slumped to the tiled floor again.

Buffy woke to a feeling of renewed strength. She tried to get up and found herself still bound to an operating table. Maggie stood up from her chair in the corner and walked to Buffy's side.She smiled down at Buffy and stroked her hair from her face. Buffy growled and as she realized what she had done, she shrunk from the Professor and started crying as realization hit her,

"No... no .. no no no... you didn't"

Her worst fear had become a reality. The insane bitch had turned her somehow. Buffy cried as Maggie spoke, taking no notice of Buffy's distress or the fact that Buffy couldn't hear her .

"You are a hybrid, not a true vampire, nor are you human. This has been a dream of mine and now you have helped me turn it into a reality. You have all of the attributes of a vampire and none of the weaknesses associated with them. Your strength will be unmatched and you have the benefit of still having the slayer demon within you too. Soon I'll have you put back with the vampire that ' donated' his blood. I thought it would be interesting to find out how other demons react to you, starting with one that is famous for killing your kind"

"Oh god .. no"

"Don't worry, by the time I put you in there, you will be back to normal , whatever that is for you now"

"Spike"

"Yes I believe that is the hostiles given name. Isn't he the hostile that you have fought against and have never been able to kill on more than one occasion?"

Buffy ignored the irritating woman and closed her eyes. She dreaded the confrontation between Spike and herself, knowing his temper , she was sure that he would have no problems with killing her now.How the hell was she going to get out of here and how was she going to fix whatever Maggie had done to her. Groaning, Buffy wished she had held herself together long enough to actually take notice of what she had said.

"You seem reasonably awake and alert, maybe it's time to get you back to your cell. "

Maggie left the room and soon returned with Riley and Forrest. After giving the commando's their instructions, Walsh left the room and disappeared with the data that she had collected from the experiment that she had performed on Buffy.

Forrest was the first to enter the room. Seeing Spike still unconscious from the gas, they maneuvered the gurney into the room and then placed Buffy on the cot that remained intact after Spikes raging attack.Once they left the room with the gurney, Buffy glanced down at the sleeping vampire. Sensing that she was there, Spike stirred. As he grew more alert, Buffy felt a sensation that was completely foreign to her. The closer that Spike came to full consciousness the worse it got. Unable to cope with the feelings that woke within her, Buffy paced the small cell. Oblivious to her surroundings and anything else, Buffy physically jumped at the sound of the voice from behind her.

"Slayer, stop that bloody annoying pacing "

Buffy hung her head and tried hard to keep her tears from falling in front of her enemy. The harsh tone he used with her made it harder.

"I might have wanted you dead but I would never have wanted this for you"

Buffy stayed still and hadn't turned to him. She felt his approach and stiffened .Her muscles screamed at her and her whole being hummed with the closeness of him. He morphed and his demon recognized the blood bond between them.It sensed the tension in her and the emotional unease within and began to purr.

Buffy heard the low hum that emanated from the vampire behind her and was surprised when she began to feel calmer. Slowly she turned to him .

Spike was shocked as she turned to face him.Instantly her features took on her demons as she saw his . His eyes widened as they met with hers. The soft ,barely there ridges and her red eyes were a shock to him , as he realized what the insane Professor had done to her.Buffy watched him as he tried to gage her strength. His growl and posture made it clear to her that she was his equal and not just some minion. She didn't know or understand how she knew, only that she did and that she was grateful. He came close enough for her to feel his unneeded breath on her hair and she looked up into his now blue eyes .

"What did she do to you pet?"

"I .. I don't know exactly. She said that you were my donor and that she was going to enjoy watching us, to see if you would kill me or..."

Spike stiffened and looked around the room. Seeing a camera in the ceiling of the room , he looked back down and nodded.

"The bints got a camera , Buffy, I'll get us out of here before she can hurt you again"

"I'd say the damage has been done, god Spike, what has she done to me"

Buffy looked up at him, tears hung in her eyes as she silently pleaded with him to tell her. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back and then she knew, she knew the severity of what Maggie had done to her and that there was nothing that could change it.

"I'm going to have to get us out of here. We need to get you back to your watcher so he can fix this"

Buffy couldn't help the saddened laugh that escaped her, Spike looked down at her confused.

"How can I go back? I'm like you now, I can't put them at risk , from me and .. from you."

"Buffy, they did something to me , put something in my bloody head so that I can't hurt a human.I'm as good as buggered now. Couldn't hurt your friends if I wanted to, and I wouldn't let you do that to them, as much as it pains me to bloody say that, I wouldn't"

Buffy looked back up into his eyes and she knew then that he was telling the truth. Spike tentatively reached out to tuck a loose curl back behind her ear and smiled at her.Buffy flinched back from his touch ,expecting the worst. She opened her eyes again and looked back at him with wide eyes full of surprise at the gentleness he had shown her.

"Don't look at me like that slayer"

He backed off and sat on his now righted bed ,wishing he had his smokes . Buffy went to the cot opposite and sat, her feet swinging back and forth as she sunk into her own thoughts. Spike took the time to study her , now that she was essentially his childe, he had to take Buffy under his wing and take responsibility for her. He growled low as packs of blood fell from the ceiling .Buffy broke from her thoughts and stared at the packs that lay on the floor. Her gaze fell on Spike and he shook his head.

"Best not to touch them, last packs I drank were drugged and that's when they took me down and gave me the chip." He paused to look at Buffy and ran his hands through his hair " We need to come up with a plan to get us out of here so that we can alert your watcher as to what they do here"

"Oh god.. Giles. I can't let him know what they did to me... he'll never trust me ... he'll stake me.. this is such a mess.How are we going to do this ?"

Spike moved from his cot to her side and took her in his arms. His body stiffened as he cradled the emotional girl in his arms and tried to comfort the slayer. He was shocked to find that his demon wasn't rebelling against his closeness to his enemy.Putting the thoughts that started to gestate to the back of his mind, he continued to rock the distraught girl. Finally feeling her sobs stop, Spike pulled back from her and brushed the wet hair from her face. Her demon had surfaced and her red eyes focussed on his neck.

He knew what she wanted and as her kind of sire, it was his responsibility to take care of Buffy. Most newly risen vampires would feed from their sires to strengthen them and to form the bond between them both, also to make them more than just minions. Spike looked down at her hazel eyes and nodded his permission before turning his head to grant her access to his neck.Buffy deserved more than just the lowly title of minion, even though the girl still housed more strength within her than a mere fledgling. He sighed as her small needle like fangs pierced his neck gently and she began to drink.

Spike had never sired a childe before and the feelings that she aroused shook him to the core. Buffy turned in his lap to straddle his thighs and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her body. The moans that escaped her only aided the erotic sensations that swept over him with every pull of his blood . He let out an unneeded breath and held her closer to himself and unconsciously pushed his groin up to meet hers as he let the feelings take control. Buffy ground herself against his erection, making them both race towards orgasm. Spike growled as his demon came forward and he bit into her neck, sending Buffy over the edge.

They remained locked in each others arms, Buffy stayed due to her embarrassment and the shock of what had just happened, Spike because he was just as shocked and knew that there was a chance that Buffy was sure to hate him even more now.

She rested her head on his shoulder as her breathing slowed to it's normal rate. She let her grip on Spike relax and she tried to come to terms with what had just happened.Slowly she extracted herself from his lap and laid down on her cot. Spike kept his back to her and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and running his hands over his hair and neck. He glanced to his side, stealing a look at the slayer beside him and blew out a breath.

"Sorry pet"

Her silence made the tension in the cell worse, he had cocked up royally and now he thought that there was no way Buffy would trust him or allow him close to her now. He got up and went to his own cot without saying anything more. He looked over at her once more before he settled himself .Buffy had shifted her position and was now curled up, fast asleep. Spike wasn't far behind her, succumbing to his tiredness.

Up in the Initiative control room, Maggie Walsh watched the cctv monitor.The images surprised her and whilst it wasn't what she was hoping for, the events were still pleasing. She switched the monitor off and left when Buffy and Spike fell asleep.

Across town, Giles was getting worried as the second night with no sign of his slayer came to an end. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Giles retired to bed, vowing to ring Willow and find out if Buffy was attending her classes and if she had at least seen her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy woke and narrowed her eyes against the harsh lighting. Once she grew accustomed she saw the gas start to leak from the vents. Spike sat up and at first , was stunned to find Buffy beside him. He looked up at the vent and growled loudly. Buffy immediately buried her head under the covers in a bid to stop herself inhaling the yellow mist.

"Doesn't do any good pet, it will still work" Spike managed to growl out before he succumbed to the sleeping gas.Buffy wasn't far behind him.

Maggie hit the extract button on the wall outside the cell and once she was satisfied, she walked into the cell and towards the two sleeping figures. She looked over her shoulder at Riley and then nodded to the cot.

"Bring them both. Make sure you tie them down tight, I'll be in the usual operating room" She left Riley in the cell to do as he was instructed while she went to operating room six to prepare for the vampires.She wheeled a trolley between the two tables and then wheeled over a laptop that sat on another trolley. One she was satisfied, she looked at her watch and tapped her fingers impatiently on the stainless steel table in front of her.The door swung open and Riley bought in the unconscious slayer first. He deposited her on a table and then left to retrieve Spike without a word.

Maggie stripped Buffy and then strapped her down to the table. She saw the now healed to a scar bite that Spike had inflicted on Buffy only hours ago and frowned at how rapidly she had healed. Maggie marked it down on the laptop and then went back to her study. Riley came in with Spike and he strapped him down as instructed. He stood and stared at the naked girl that Walsh was working on, He grimaced as his boss cut into her arm repeatedly and at different depths. She turned back to the laptop and recorded the acts that she had just carried out. Once she turned back to Buffy she fixed the electrodes to her at various points on her body. A steady heart beat was heard and Riley frowned.How on earth was Buffy a vampire and how the hell did she still have a heart beat?

As if she were reading his mind, Maggie turned to him.

"Your wondering how I managed to turn her and maintain a heartbeat? Simple answer is firstly, I only gave her enough of hostile 17's blood to cause a shift in her genetic make up, secondly, as a slayer, her blood and body can fight off an infection from most demon blood.Only if she is given enough of his blood at the moment her heart stops, will a true change occur as it normally would .It's truly fascinating, as you can see. She has enhanced powers as a slayer but by introducing vampire blood to hers, I have increased them and have given her abilities beyond those she had before"

"You said her blood can fight off infection by a demon, will she revert back?"

"No, had I of used a lesser beast than hostile 17 it might have been a possibility but his strain is strong, possibly the strongest. From my studies and from the genetic strain of his blood, I found that he is a descendant from the Order of Aurelius.I know that means nothing to you but it is a great honour for me. The Order of Aurelius were vampire royalty at one time, to have one such member under my charge is well..."

"If what you say is true, and he is a member of this clan, then won't the other members come looking for him?"Riley looked nervous , yet he stood rigid.

" I very much doubt it. Hostile 17 came to Sunnydale alone and there have been no sightings of the rest of the clan.Angelus was here a few years ago, but has since left and Spikes sire is somewhere in South America, as for the others, they're dust.So, he won't be missed and we will not have to defend ourselves against them."

Riley relaxed and stared at the pale face of the vampire that he was stood beside.

"What are you hoping to learn from him that you can't from the usual vampires that we bring in?"

Maggie looked up at Riley and folded her arms across her chest. She kept most of her research to herself as she knew that most of it was unorthodox , but here was a soldier that seemed to have the same hunger for knowledge as she did. Deciding that it would be good to have someone by her side, she sighed and began to explain her agenda with him.

Spike felt the pull back to consciousness and could hear voices, albeit fuzzy and clouded by the last effects of the drug.He laid perfectly still and focused on what was being said. He recognised the voices as the guard and the female that had done the chipectomy. His demon wanted to rage back at her and it took all of Spikes will power to stop himself .He laid and took in all the information that she was giving the guard.

"If we have been successful and if Ms Summers has become the HST that I hoped and if she passes the tests that I will perform on her today, then I can go ahead and implant a chip that will allow us to control her.This will allow us to send her in to areas too dangerous or remote for a human retrieval team and with her enhanced speed and strength, she should be able to complete missions faster than humans too.True , she is or was a slayer and that might have had some effect on the transformation, but as we have recently found out, as one dies, another is called.If we need more , we can capture another slayer and repeat the process"

Spike baulked at what he was hearing. The insane bitch was talking about kidnapping and turning more slayers. So he was evil, true but he didn't want this. Seeing what they had done to Buffy and what they were going to put the girl through had just made him determined to get her out of there and sooner rather than later.He needed a plan, a good one, not one of his usual schemes that always backfired on him. His mind spun as he went over idea after idea and ran all the possible sinarios and outcomes through. He would need to talk to Buffy once they were back in their cell and he hoped that she wouldn't have the other chip by then. He felt his connection with Buffy deepen and knew that she was waking. The conversation between Maggie and the guard ended as they heard her groan. Spike stirred on his gurney and looked across at the slayer. He could feel her pain through the bond they shared and winced as Maggie poked at the deeper wounds that she inflicted upon Buffy earlier.

His snarl reverberated in the sterile room and drew the attention to him. Maggie smiled wickedly at him and held up a device.Spike looked at it briefly before she pressed the button, sending volts of power through his head, making Spike arch his back from the gurney and yell out.He morphed and growled out in pain and frustration. He turned to the professor and leaned forward ,trying to snap and her.The behavior modification chip fired and sent the pain through his head and rendered him unconscious again. Maggie turned the device off and placed it beside him on the trolley. Riley stood with his back against the wall, trying to reign in his fear.

Maggie once again centred her focus on Buffy and now that she was awake, she would at least get the feedback she needed. Riley moved closer to the two woman, taking a path that put as much distance between the volatile vampire and himself as he could, not trusting the fact that he seemed to be out of it.

"Now then Ms Summers,all interruptions have been dealt with and you have my undivided attention, be a good girl and let me know when it hurts"

The amused and sadistic smile on the womans face caused Buffy to cringe back away from her,not that it did any good. Buffys face altered to that of her demon and her growls of warning went unnoticed. Maggie poured the holy water onto Buffys naked stomach and turned back to her laptop to record the lack of reaction. Buffy watched as the cruxifix was then lowered onto the same patch of exposed skin. After several attempts with different weapons that were deadly or just dangerous to vampires, and getting no reactions, Maggie determined that Buffy was in fact the 'indestructible' vampire that she had thought she would be. The only test that she needed to carry out now was to see if Buffy would dust if placed in direct sunlight. Maggie looked at her watch and cursed the fact that it was past sundown.

Spike watched as Maggie carried out the tests, feeling the trigger mechanism that she had used on him earlier, Spike watched as both Riley and Maggie concentrated on Buffy, and then slipped the unit into his rear pocket in his jeans. Hoping that they were too distracted to notice it was missing before he had a chance to destroy it.

Maggie finally shut down the laptop and gave Buffy the same sedative that she had used to knock her out, she then gave Spike the same . Once they were asleep , Maggie told Riley to once again, put them in the same cell. Tonight she would watch them again and hoped to learn more about vampire relationships.

Riley wheeled the gurneys back into the room and placed them both on the cots. He threw Buffys clothing onto the floor and retreated from the room. He slid his I.D card through and stood watching as the glass door closed. After a few minutes, boredom set in and he headed back to the control room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N :-This Chapter has graphic sexual content.Please do not read if you are under 18.

Thank you to WhiteInfinity21 and ascii27 for the kind reviews. Keep the reviews coming as they make my fingers go tappety tap on the keyboard a lot faster! ;p

Knowing that they were being watched and that Maggie could probably hear everything they said, Spike made his way over and joined Buffy on her cot. He brushed her hair from her neck and nuzzled in, taking no noticed of the fact that she was naked under her covers.

"If they can see us pet then my guess is they can no doubt hear us too. I need for you to just go along with this so that I can talk to you and those wankers can't hear us."

Buffy nodded her agreement and relaxed into his arms. Spike closed his eyes, fighting the feelings that were surfacing. He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, smiling sheepishly at her confused look. He leaned in to her.

"If we lay side by side then they can see that we're talking and will suss out what we're doing, now I'm blocking their view of us and they cant see our lips moving"

"Okay, good thinking"

Spike could hear her heart racing and could see the blood pumping through the veins on her neck. How many times had he dreamed of getting the slayer in this position? As his mind wandered from the plan he felt his body responding and he groaned as he fought the demon and his own libido.

Buffy wriggled under him, trying to get as comfortable as she could. Finally she widened her legs and allowed Spike to lay between them.She frowned at him as she felt his hardness press against her centre. He apologized and cleared his throat before he tried to carry on talking to her. Not that it was easy.

"The only way they are going to buy this is if we look as if we are actually doing... "

"I get it.. really.. but they're not going to buy it if your still dressed"

She raised a brow at him and looked down at his chest.

"If you want to get me naked pet, all you have to do is ask"

"Trust me when I say that is the last thing on my mind right now"

Spike flared his nostrils and breathed in deeply.

"Not what my nose is telling me, admit it love, your all hot for the big bad"

"This your way of getting me to bump uglies with you or do you actually have a plan?"

Spike threw his t shirt across the room , distracting Buffy from her thoughts .She stared at his chest and then looked up into his blue eyes, forgetting what she was going to say.

"I got a plan, just not sure your in the right frame of mind to listen pet.You seem more interested in ogling my goodies"

Anger flashed across her face "I am not ogling you, you pig.God why did I think this was such a good idea of yours Spike?You don't have good idea's"

"Too late to stop now"

Buffy heard the zipper to his jeans and then he leaned back into her, unable to stop himself.

"By the way pet, just thought I'd warn you, I don't wear anything under my jeans"

Buffys eyes shot to his as she felt the denim barrier disappear and his hardness settle back between her thighs.No words could form and her heart rate sped up again.

Spike gasped as his naked body fell to hers.Her heat felt like it would scorch him and her blood screamed at him to taste her. His cock nestled against her thigh and he could smell her arousal. Never had he been so tormented , never had a slayer had this effect on him and Spike was sure that neither he or Buffy would be able to hold back for long. After last nights episode, he was sure that he would not be able to form a coherent thought, not one regarding his plan anyway.

Buffy remained still under him, not wanting to move even though her traitor of a body begged her too. Her breathing was now labored and her pulses sung with the nearness of his body. Her clit throbbed and she could feel the moisture pool between her thighs. Her mind flashed back to the evening before and taunted her with the image of their joint orgasm whilst feeding from each other. Buffy felt her face change and looked up at Spike .She saw his lust filled blue eyes and she knew that she couldn't fight against her body and her demon. With a deep sigh , Buffy raised her legs and drew him down to her neck.

"We can't fight this, I know it and you know it too. This doesn't happen again and you better tell me this plan of yours or so help me I will find some way to dust you"

Spike kissed his way up her neck ,along her jaw and captured her lips with his. Buffy resisted him but slowly gave way and returned his kisses hungrily.He rocked against her without penetrating, coating his hard shaft with her moisture, hitting the bundle of nerves with every thrust. Buffy broke from his lips and gasped, clutching his shoulders as she felt herself rush towards orgasm. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the plead for him to finish her off. He smirked and rested his head on her shoulder. Breathlessly he murmured to her.

"Not yet , I want so much to taste you, to take you into my mouth .I want to show you how good it can be Buffy"

"I need you to ..."

His tongue lapped at her lips and begged entry.She granted access and they were lost again, she screamed her release into his mouth and her nails dug into his back as she arched beneath him.Spike kissed down her body, taking her hardened nipples into his mouth and lathing them with his tongue and fangs, careful to not breath the skin.Buffy watched as his tongue made it's way down her taut stomach and then nestled between her thighs.His yellow eyes met with red and he growled against her folds, making her arch off the bed again.Her hot little hands buried in his hair and stroked his curls as he lapped at her centre.Neither noticed or cared that the covers had moved, baring Buffy to the world.

"Oh god..Spike I'm gonna .. Spike yes there.. don't.. stop ..Spike"

He smiled against her sodden core and hardened his tongue before he finally gave her what she needed. He sucked and lapped at her clit, bringing her over the edge again.He placed gentle open mouthed kisses to her sex and made his way back into her arms. Buffy laid beneath him, limp from her release , he leaned in and teased her ear with his fangs.

"You taste like heaven and are as hot as hell woman.You'll be the bloody death of me"

He slid into her heat and hissed as she clenched around his cock. He stilled and waited til she relaxed again.He licked and grazed her throat with his fangs , feeling her do the same to him. Her tongue ran over the bite that Dru had given him the night he was sired and she growled. Surprised by her reaction, Spike straightened his arms and looked into her eyes.

"What's that about love? "

Shocked by her own actions, Buffy shrugged

"I I don't know"

Spike raised a brow and smiled at her and kissed her.

"It's just a bite Buffy, she's nothing to me now, nothing more than the woman who turned me into what I am."

Buffy didn't know why and really, she couldn't care less , but that little piece of information made her heart skip and put a smile on her face.She was sure he must have heard it and she knew he could see the smile. He fell back into his place in her neck and started to move within her.

"So hot, so wet for me...feels like velvet wrapped around me, squeezing me so tight... that's it baby, so good"

His thrust came faster and he hit deeper , Buffy matched him thrust for thrust as they grew closer to completion. Spike leant up and drew her legs up onto his shoulders ,making his cock hit even deeper. Buffy let out a scream as he hit the zone inside her that sent her reeling into another orgasm. Spike slowed his pace and waited til she calmed from her last climax.His grip on her hips never lessened and he began to move again, nipping at her ankles and drawing droplets of blood that he lapped up as he built her back up again.Buffy was lost to everything except the feelings that he was envoking within her. The bites, the hard cock that pounded within her and the fingers that expertly played with her clit, all sent her to a place where only they existed. The growl that emanated from him bought her back to stare at his yellow lust filled eyes.

"Stay with me love... let me feel you cum with me.. let go Buffy.. let me hear you scream my name.. tell me , c'mon pet, tell me what you need, what you want"

He hissed as Buffy clawed at his thighs, as she squeezed him with her internal muscles, as her moans and pants turned into screams as she neared another orgasm.Spike dropped her legs and crashed his mouth to hers and kissed his way to her throat.

"I need to.. I need to cum Spike please..."

"I know what you need baby ... "

He reared back and with a growl he sunk his fangs into her throat and roared his release as he felt Buffy pulsate around his cock, signaling her release. She gripped his shoulders and bit into him , sending him over the edge. They both panted and gasped as they came, Spike pulled her into his embrace and kept his fangs embedded and pulled slow , taking small sips of her blood.Buffy released his neck and held him to her. Finally Spike let his fangs retract and kissed the mark on her neck.He looked into her face and swept her hair away from face before kissing her lips with a softness that surprised her.

Finally he pulled the cover back over them , it was then that Buffy realized that their coupling could and possibly would have been witnessed by Maggie and also , by anyone that walked past the cell. Buffy groaned and buried her face into his chest, embarrassed by her train of thought .Spike caught her eyes and smiled , she smiled back at him and rolled her eyes at him.

"Great plan by the way"

"Sorry pet but you kind of distracted me"

"Me? Yeah right , I think that was all your doing Mr 'I got a plan but I need to have my evil way with you to tell you' "

Spike smirked at her "Didn't hear you complaining slayer"

She batted him playfully and then turned serious again "So.. are you going to tell me your plan or was it just a way of you getting your jolies?"

"I could kill for a smoke right about now" he looked down at the girl beneath him and then got back on track "Right, the plan. The blood is drugged and they only feed you if they want to do their little experiments, so next time they drop some in, we make it look as though we have drained the bags and after a few minutes, we act as though we're out for the count. If they think we're out of it they leave the glass doors open. Only two commando's are sent for the pick up, easy to take out, yeah? We get their I.D cards and get the hell out of this place"

Buffy contemplated his plan After a few minutes she answered him. "Good plan but don't we have those chips in our heads that fry our brains if we hurt a human? And what about that gas? How can we stop from falling asleep then?"Buffy paused in thought "How does the gas work anyway? You don't have to breathe so how does it affect you?"

Spike nodded "Yeah we do but then I got a little trinket that the professor seems to like so much.She used it on me when she was toying with you in the lab.She thought she had knock me out and left it beside me on my bench.I picked it up and pocketed the gadget.I figured if it can make the chip fire it can stop it from firing as well. If they use the gas then we'll just have to wait until they just give us the drugged blood, the gas is absorbed through the skin Buffy, that;s how it works on and we can't avoid falling asleep if they use it on us"

"Okay, so, we have a plan. I can't believe I'm going along with a plan you thought up, but it's our best shot"

"Hey! My plans weren't that bad"

"Excuse me? Do I have to list them? St Vigeous... Halloween.."

Her list was halted by his lips on hers. Groaning, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, deepening the kiss until she felt him grow hard again. Pulling away from him , she looked up at him ,amazed and smiled at his cocky smirk.

"What can I tell you baby... I've always been bad"

Buffys chuckle was halted as he thrust back into her hard, making her gasp.

"Tomorrow... we try your plan tomorrow" she managed to pant out as he took her hard and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Giles was beside himself with worry now.Willow and Tara hadn't seen Buffy for the past three days , Xander had admitted to being to wrapped up with work and Anya to spend time with anyone.After inquiring at all the local demon bars, Giles learned that Spike was missing too, which raised issues for Giles.He paced his apartment as he waited for the team to meet up and organize a search party for his missing slayer.

Willow arrived first and immediately got her laptop out and powered up. Tara focused on setting uo a locator spell that she and Willow would perform . Xander arrived and set the box of do-nuts down on the watchers table and pulled out a seat for Anya and himself. He opened the box and took out a jelly filled confection and then relaxed back into the chair.

"So what's with the Buffsters disappearing act? Any idea's where she could be?"

He bit into the do-nut and the jelly oozed out and fell down his shirt causing him to bolt upright and curse as he wiped at it, making the stain spread across his shirt.

Anya sat back quietly watching and taking in the activity around her. As much as she loved Xander, she knew that she didn't fit in with the small group and so she kept her thoughts and views to herself.It didn't mean that Anya wasn't helpful at times or that she withheld information if she had it.This was one of those times she sat back in quiet contemplation.

Giles sat in a chair at the table and was joined by the two wicca's once they had set up the spell.

"Buffy has been missing for at least three days now and there is a chance that Spike is involved. Spikes reappearance in Sunnydale around the same time as Buffys disappearance leaves little room for any other conclusion.There hasn't been any sightings of the vampire for the same amount of time.I do not consider this a coincidence.But, we also have to consider the commando's and the Initiative as Buffy was actively pursuing them, the last time I saw Buffy , she did say that she was going to try and locate the base an possibly find a way in so that she could investigate them further."

Willow smiled and suggested that they do the locator spell first and see if that gave them a lead as to where the slayer could be. Giles agreed. Willow and Tara moved to the floor and joined hands over a map that was laid out on the rug. They chanted under their breaths and a bright light glowed on the map, close to the campus.

Pleased that it had been easier than he expected, Giles smiled at the witches in silent thanks, the two girls reciprocated and began packing up the spells ingredients before joining him back at the table.

"Of course this means that it's more than likely that Buffy has been captured during her attempt to infiltrate the Initiative. If that is the case then it will not be easy to attempt a rescue. I loathe to admit it but we could do with Spikes help. As I mentioned earlier, he has not been seen since around the same time as Buffy and I have a feeling that the commando's may have captured him as well"

Willow and Xander looked at each other and knew that they shared the same thought,if Spike had been captured, then how were they going to get Buffy back?

Giles slumped into his chair and tore his glasses from his nose and began to clean the lenses with a fury as he thought of a way to mount the slayers rescue. Coming to a conclusion that would probably cause more trouble for the group. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat,Giles put the idea to the group.

"I'm suggesting that we attempt to kidnap the head of the Initiative. Before Buffy left the last meeting she divulged the fact that the head is in fact her Psychology Professor and that a friend of hers, a Riley Finn, was in fact a member of the commando's. If we can kidnap them then we can offer to trade them for Buffy "

And how do we do that Giles? If this woman is as important as you say she is then surely she'll have guards watching her"

It wasn't Giles that answered Xander, but Willow.

"I'm in her class and she's never missed a lesson.We could try and get her as she leaves at the end of the day.I'm sure Tara and I can come up with a spell or something that can help , maybe a glamor or a cloaking spell. We can talk specifics when we decide we're going to do it, but I think it's our best shot"

Everyone agreed, they just needed to come up with a fool proof plan and decide when they would do it.

Back in the base, Maggie had decided to stop by room 314 and check up on her other experiment. Although pleased with the progress with Buffy and hostile 17, she wanted to know if there were other ways of creating the perfect soldier. Adam laid on his gurney and unactivated. Maggie ran her finger over the metal plate on his chest.

"I have been busy and neglected you, for that mother is sorry, but it was with good reason.I have news.I have created a brother and sister for you and have expanded our family. The three of you will be unstoppable."

The door to 314 opened and halted her 'touching' speech to the frankenstein monster that lay on the slab before her. As the lackey took notes on the demons progress, Maggie made her way out of the room and back up to the control centre. Once there she nodded to Riley and past brief pleasantries with him before she took her place before the monitors.

"Anything of importance happen while I was working?"

Riley smirked "You could say that, seems our hybrid has a few kinks, here watch this"

Riley put the tape of last night into a separate console and hit the play button. Maggie sat back and watched the screen, unable to take her eyes away from the scenes that unfolded before her.Riley smirked as he watched the tape for the third time and cleared his throat and shuffled on his seat as the tape had the same effect on him as it did the first time.He glanced at Maggie and saw the tell tale flush on her face that told him he wasn't alone.

"I think I've seen enough thank you. How long?"

"Three hours,a total of four times.They drank from each other twice and then they fell asleep at approximately five a.m."

"Have they touched any of the blood packs?" she asked

"No, they seem to be feeding from each other"

"Unusual, they can't sustain themselves by doing that, the blood won't be nourishing enough.I ran that experiment before with two hostiles.One dusted due to the blood loss and the other became emaciated and we had to dust it"

Riley looked at her and shrugged "Why do you care if that happens to them, their just hostiles.We can get more"

Maggie turned an angered face to Riley and slammed her fist down on the console in front of her, she raised her voice to him."Because you idiot, I have put a lot of time and effort into these two and she is a hybrid. She didn't become just another hostile, she's special! Whatever bond has occurred between them, while unexpected, is welcomed. The two of them fighting side by side would be a marvel . I want to see what effect her blood has on him, if it effects him at all.My next experiment is sceduled for today and I need them both in separate rooms to carry it out.Now , go and get yourself some rest and be back here for fourteen hundred."

Riley nodded and glanced at his watch as he left the room. He had four hours to get some sleep before Maggie would do whatever she had planned. His mind wondered back to the scenes he had watched the night before and knew that he wouldn't be getting as much sleep as he should. He opened the door to the bunk room and fell onto the cot. His hand wandered across his body and unzipped his combat pants. He sighed as he grasped his hard shaft and visualized the small blonde that had been royally fucked the night before.

Curiosity got the better of Maggie and she made her way down to the holding cells. She stood before the room that held Buffy and Spike and watched as the slept curled around each other. Spike could feel eyes watching them and raised his head off the pillow and snarled at the woman that watched them. She stepped back from the glass even though she knew that he could not get to her.

'So hostile 17 seems to be protective of her? This is better than I thought it would be. She locked eyes with the now feral looking vampire and held it for what seemed to be an eternity before she made her way to the lab. Maggie set up the room for what she had planned. With one last look at the second room and the window that had been covered, she made her way back to the first room and waited for Spike to arrive.

Spike laid awake after Maggie had laft and wondered what the crazy bint had planned for them next. He looked down at the sleeping slayer and frowned. What the hell was he doing? Sure, the sex had been good and yes, he probably would do it again, but hello? Evil vampire here! Shouldn't he be draining the chit even if she was a vampire? He let out a deep breath. If she was a vampire then why was she so different to him? And why did her blood still taste of the slayers essence? He never thought he would say it, even to himself, but they really needed the watcher.

His mind was distracted by the moan and movement of the object of his thoughts that lay beside him. He reached out to move the hair that had fallen over her face . He realised then that the man and beast that he was, couldn't kill her. Not now. She was his and god help him but now , he was hers too. Yes he was still evil and no, he didn't have a pathetic soul like that ponce Angelus, but he was bound to this girl now, and he knew that his inner William, would do anything that she wanted. Spike slammed his head back down on his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. At least he could still hunt, could still kill, could still be evil in his dreams. Buffy hadn't penetrated him there yet.In his dreams he was still Spike, William the Bloody,Slayer of Slayers , master vampire and damn evil with it.

"God I am such a fucking ponce" was the last thing he said or thought as sleep claimed him again.

Willow ran through the door to the watchers house and called out his name as she slammed the door behind her. Giles appeared from out of the kitchen area , drying his hands on a towel, a perplexed look upon his face.

"Whatever is the matter Willow?"

"Tara and I, we did this spell last night and we found out some stuff"

She fought to catch her breath before she told him the rest of her news.Giles gave her the space in which to do so and waited patiently for her to continue.

"We went to Spikes crypt and used a ring of his to do a location spell and we found him, he's with Buffy, as in with Buffy. We put a t shirt of hers with his ring and they showed up together, as in , right next to each other. Tara expanded the spell and we got this vision, of of them.I don't know how Tara did it but Giles, oh god Giles"

The girl fell into his arms as her tears fell from her eyes.Giles held the red head until she calmed enough to carry on telling him what they saw.

"Buffy, she's changed, I think Spike turned her, I think that's why the Initiative caught her, them."

Giles nodded absently, his mind stayed focused but his heart broke at the thought of his charge being turned by Spike. Deep down he doubted that Spike would do that, he had never sired the slayers he had killed before and he admitted during a brief truce, that he never had the stomach for siring childer, he had always left that to Dru or Angelus.

The fact remained though, Buffy the vampire slayer was dead and now a monster wore her face.Giles swallowed hard and accepted what he had to do. The watcher inside him could do nothing but his duty, it would be the hardest thing he would ever do.

"Our plan should remain the same Willow" he choked out "We get in and find Buffy and Spike and do what we must. Once we're out , we destroy that infernal place once and for all"

Willow wiped her tears from her cheeks and looked up, worry etched at face and the cold tone to his face and the sheer danger that flashed behind his eyes.Willow nodded absently as she made her way to the front door. Giles stood still and didn't notice the girl leave.

Willow walked through the town in a daze and somehow managed to get back to her room on campus.Tara met her at the door and took her into her arms and lead Willow over to her bed. They sat silently for an hour and finally Willow spoke.

"Giles is planning to stake Buffy, he can't do it, we have to find a way to save her or.. or give her her soul, I did it to Angel, I can do it for her.I'll adjust the spell and do it for her.Giles can't stake her then, she'll still be good. Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

Willow started ransacking her room trying to find the transcript.Tara laid a hand on Willows arm and drew her attention from her task. Willow loked up at her with tears staining her cheeks.

"W..Willow you have to s..stop. We can try the s..spell once we get her back.Let's concent.. t ..trate on getting her out of there first"

Willow fell into her arms again and both girls sunk to the floor, Willow a wreck and Tara cradling her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews and I am glad that I am keeping you happy by my fast updating. The reviews are certainly helping me to keep it up!

This chapter has Bitey/ VS , so if your not 18 close your eyes and back away now:)

Chapter Eight.

The glass slid across the front of the cell and two armed guards walked in, Maggie Walsh behind them. Spike sat up and growled at them .Buffy rose from the cot and brought her demon forward. She glanced down at Spike and he knew what she was thinking. He rose from the bed and stood beside her. His hand went to his rear pocket and retrieved the gadget he had stolen the day before. He glanced down at it and smirked as he saw the button with 'disable' written above it. Looking back up at the commando's and Maggie , he grinned . He pressed the button and both Buffy and Spike felt the hum from the chips stop. Spike changed to his true persona and launch himself at the guards, leaving Maggie to the fate that Buffy chose for her. Buffy sauntered up to her and circled the professor.She stopped behind her and snarled into her neck. Spike twisted the neck of the second soldier and stood watching as Buffy toyed with the bitch that had put her through hell.

"Did you know this would happen to me?"

Maggie shook her head

"No, of course you didn't.The same way that you didn't know that this is my worst nightmare come true.Do you enjoy torturing the demons that you capture... of course you do, you think that they don't have feelings, do you?"

Maggie didn't know how to react or which question she should answer. She didn't have to as Buffy had started talking again.

"Where's Adam? The demon you made from the spare parts... where.. is ... he?"

Maggie turn sharply at the mention of her other 'baby'.

"I won't tell you .. you can't make me"

Spike walked towards the woman who now looked petrified.He snarled at her and his demeanor screamed dangerous.Maggie gulped loudly and gasped when Spike gripped her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.His fangs grazed her neck and he spoke softly into her ear.

"I suggest you tell us or else I'll drain you and make bloody sure that you become the next dead thing that gets experimented on by your own men"

"He's in room 314 , he's deactivated and not a threat, I'll get you out.I'll give my men orders to leave you both "

Buffy had collected the I.D cards from the two soldiers and had picked up one of the weapons.

"Don't need you to get us out, just to show us where 314 is love" Spike held her by the neck and shoved her forwards and out of the cell.

Buffy followed him out and slid the I.D card through the door release.

"Oops?"

Demons sprang from their cells and ran through the base unhindered, searching for a way out and killing the commando's that were scattered throughout the level.

Maggie cringed at the sight of a demon tearing the bowels from a soldier , only Spikes hand around her neck and his order to 'keep walking' stopped her from throwing up, although she still had to fight her gag reflex. Maggie took them to the far end of the level and told them to swipe the card and head to the elevators. Once inside the hall they followed it until it came to wider area and Buffy pushed the call button for the elevator. The sounds coming from holding area took their attention.Buffy looked up at Spike who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look as if we'll have to do much to this place except maybe a bit of clean up"

Maggie stared hard at Buffy and couldn't believe she could be so flippant and that she would disregard the death of all her soldiers.Buffy raised the butt of the weapon and only stopped from bringing it down on her head when the elevator door opened.

"I'd say you just got lucky, now move" Spike said as he shoved her into the empty elevator.

Once in, Maggie pushed the level three button. They remained quiet on the way up but Spike would glance at Buffy every now and then.

The doors opened and revealed chaos that they hadn't men and women in lab coats ran all over , some screamed and some just headed for the nearest exits. Puzzled, Spike and Buffy proceeded with caution. As Maggie lead them towards 314, it became obvious.

Adam had woken.

"Thought you said he wasn't activated?"

Maggie looked shocked "He wasn't , I don't know how this happened."

They walked towards the room and saw the technician laying on the floor, a hole visible on his forehead and again in the back of his head. Buffy scanned the room for any clues as to how Adam had woken up.

Spike sniffed the air "Riley "

Buffy frowned "Riley did this? Why would he? And where is he now?"

Maggie spoke up "If you let me have access to the computer then I can check if it was Riley that woke Adam and I can check to see where they both are. One of our standard practices is to fit location devices within the chest walls of all our demons and workers. I can use the tracer to find them"

Buffy nodded and Spike lead her to the console. Once there, Maggie started the tracking program and typed in Finn, Riley. Within a few seconds a green blip showed up and his position within the Initiative was given.

"He's down in the bowels of the base, he's moving through the sewers.I'll check where Adam is "

Again Maggie tapped into the tracking program and a larger blue dot showed on the screen. It appeared that Adam was with Riley.

Spike threw Maggie to the far corner of the room and went over to Buffy .He leaned in to her.

"If they're using the sewers then they have access to go anywhere. We can follow them but once they go above ground we're screwed slayer.If Adam was meant to carry out her orders then we'll need to take her with us so she can tell the big nasty to stand down"

Buffy nodded and he grabbed Walsh again before asking her to lead then into the sewers. Maggie complied.

Once they reach the sewers Spike used his sense of smell to follow in Riley's footsteps. When they reached a manhole cover Spike turned to Maggie and asked where they could go to hide out. Maggie had no idea and so it was pointless to continue.

Maggie knew there was a possibility that Buffy was immune to sunlight and could follow them, but she kept quiet, hoping that Adam and Riley could make it to a safe place.Of course the Initiative had safe houses all over Sunnydale and she also knew that Riley had probably taken Adam to one of them. Several of the safe houses had access to the Initiatives main computer system.Riley was a smart boy, he must have seen the destruction in the holding area and decided to 'save' Adam and get him out before he was taken out.

Feeling defeated, they both knew that it was best to head for the watchers. Neither of them were looking forward to it ,but it had to be done.They had Maggie with them and whether she wanted to or not, the professor was going to help them take Adam down. Spike pushed Maggie back along the sewer and then took Buffy's hand in his, giving her the silent support she needed.

Buffy was dreading this. She lifted the cover to the sewer exit and peered out. It was starting to get dark now and the way into Giles' yard was cast in shadows. Buffy flipped the lid and stepped up into the shadows, holding her hand out for Maggie to take. Once she was clear, Buffy held the weapon to her back and waited for Spike to come up from the sewers. Once they had all gathered in the yard, Buffy froze.

"I can't... he'll just see me as a demon and want to kill me... It's what he was trained to do"

"Kitten.. he won't. Once he sees you and he realizes that your not like me.. sees that your not evil, things will be right between you"

Maggie snorted ,drawing looks from two nervous and still pissed off demons.She stiffened and tried to not let her fear show. Spikes nostrils flared and he smelt it, bringing an evil grin to his face.

After a while ,Buffy got enough courage to knock at the door. she straightened her shirt and brushed at her sleeves in an attempt to make herself moe presentable. Spike held Maggie against him in case the watcher had a crossbow or stake ready for him.

The door swung open and Giles appeared, and as Spike suspected, he held a crossbow. Giles stood in the doorway, shocked and speechless. After standing silently for what seemed to be an age, Spike cleared his throat and nodded towards their captive.

Giles raised the crossbow at Spike and glared at the vampire.Buffy immediately placed her hand on the top of the crossbow .

"No!"

Giles frowned at her confused and then realization hit him.He put the crossbow down and remained behind the threshold of his apartment, safe in the knowledge that they couldn't enter.

"We could stand out here all night watcher but I don't want to chance any of the commando's coming looking for their boss.Not looking to get a stake in the back.I'm not here to kill you and Buffy wouldn't do that on a count of her being good an all.Now let us in and we'll tell what's going on "

Giles looked at Maggie and then at Buffy, who smiled sheepishly at him. He opened the door wider and gave them permission to enter his home.

Buffy stepped in and felt the barrier shift as she did so. Spike pushed Maggie in and the woman stumbled as she passed Giles. Spike walked in , his swagger back and he casually leaned against the table .Buffy forced Maggie to sit in the chair nearest Spike.Buffy stood beside him.Giles shut the door and then turned to the three 'guests'.

"What the hell is going on? How did you get out of there and why in gods name do you have that woman with you?"

Giles placed the crossbow down on the table and went to pour himself a scotch, it had become a habit that had been seeing him through his days and nights since Buffys disappearance. He turned back to face them and sipped at the glass.

Buffy looked up at the ceiling and sighed audibly.

"Giles, I'll start with the easy stuff first, Adam has escaped , Riley freed him and their both M.I.A. We tried to follow their trail but they went up into the day, where they knew we couldn't follow. As for the other stuff, 'she' can tell you more as she was the one to cause this ...this mess. I guess you know what she did to me, but I'm not a true vamp, I'm not sure what I am , and again I say ,ask her."

Giles considered what Buffy had said and looked at the older woman before his focus fell on Spike.

"And how is Spike involved in all of this? I assume he was giving you the aide you needed to infiltrate the base and you were caught together?" Giles spoke with such venom in his voice that it caused Buffy to cringe and move closer to Spike. It was something that didn't go unnoticed by Giles or by Spike. Again she felt his hand wrap around hers. She gratefully gave his a squeeze in silent thanks.

Buffy knew that she had to tell him everything but it would take time, time they didn't have right now. The issue should be stopping Adam and Riley, not what happened to her and all the details that it entailed.

"We'll tell you everything soon as we stop Adam and Riley, I promise but we have to stop Adam first"

Giles was taken back by her bluntness and he was also proud.His slayer ... if he could still call her that, was all business and with a maturity that she hadn't shown before.Buffy was focussed on her task and Giles knew that he had to be too.

"I'll just call the others, if Adam is as bad as we think he is then we'll need all the help we can get"

Spike spoke for the first time "That's what she's here for, she created the beast, she can tell us how to stop it. "

Giles halted , the phone half way to his ear. "Yes , right but be that as it may, I still think the others should be aware of the fact that Adam is out there .I'm sure they would also like to know that Buffy is here and is safe"

Spike nodded and looked down at Buffy. Attuned to her now, he knew that she was getting hungry, she hadn't 'eaten' since they had last made love and even then, she hadn't taken much.Taking her hand again he pulled her to him and growled .Giles looked up and frowned.

"Just need five minutes with the slayer, back in a bit. keep your eyes on her"

Giles nodded absently as he continued his conversation with Willow.

Spike pulled Buffy into the bathroom and locked the door.

"What are you doing Spike? This isn't the time for..."

She never finished her sentence as Spike captured her in a heated kiss and worked his way from her lips to her neck and growled when he reached the mark he had left there.Buffy felt moisture pool between her legs and gasped at the sensations he caused within her, Her eyes turned red and she nuzzled into his neck, lapping at his skin where the main artery was visible. Spike leaned his head to the side , granting her access .The tiny sting of her fangs sent his libido soaring .He pulled her tight to his body and pushed his knee between her legs, making her straddle his thigh and his erection to rub on hers. He knew she wouldn't consent to him taking her in her watchers bathroom and so ,he did what he could to get off and to get her off. Internally he was screaming to just do it, to just bend her over the bath and to slam into her from behind until they were both screaming.They both took their time over the mutual feeding , Buffy often stopping to gasp as Spike rocked her on his thigh, his hard cock was now aching with need. He unzipped his jeans to relieve the pressure and had to pull away from her when he felt her hand grasp the shaft and start to pump him.His gold eyes looked down at her and he growled.Buffy released him from her bite and lapped at the blood on her lip.Spikes eyes honed in and captured her in a brutal kiss. His hands pulled at her pants and he finally got them past her hips, with hesitation he turned her back to him and entered her. Buffy moaned as he seated himself deep within her sodden core.He stilled himself and basked in the feeling of being inside her.

Buffy forced herself back onto him and rocked her hips in a circular motion, drawing a moan and growl from him. His fingers gripped her hips and he started moving within her. Buffy held onto the edge of the bath and met his thrusts.

"Keep doing that .. god yeah.. feels so good.. so tight , so wet for me"

His need to be vocal was something that Buffy wasn't used to and she admitted to herself that she found it turned her on, he could make her wet with just his voice. His movements picked up pace and he was soon feeling the approach of his orgasm. His hand snaked between them and his fingers circled her clit and he teased her as his cock slammed into her .Her cries and moans seemed to heighten his needs. He pulled Buffy upright and bit down into her neck, making her explode . He felt her walls start to pulsate and quiver around his cock and that was all he needed to push him over the edge. With a loud roar, he shot his seed deep into her.

As soon as she felt his fang recede, she fell forwards, bracing herself on the bath.They were both still panting when Spike knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Her eyes met his and he smiled "I'm sorry ,I didn't want to do that.I just got caught up in the moment and... well.. Fuck I'm such a git. "

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair, setting it back in place and then looked down at her. Tears brimmed her eyes and she looked lost,thoroughly fucked and damn gorgeous, Spike groaned and pulled her back up to be encased in his arms.

Two weeks ago he had wanted to do nothing more than beat the slayer, drain her and dance on her bloody grave, now , one look at her saddened eyes and pouty lips and he was buggered.

"I didn't mean it like that pet, believe me, I love being inside that bloody tight quim of yours.I just shouldn't be taking advantage of you like that"

Buffy said nothing , she stepped out of his embrace and wiped her tears away. She straightened her clothing and smoothed her hair. Without saying another word, she unlocked the bathroom door and went back to sit on the couch. Spike walked back into the room and raised his eyes to the watchers.

Giles was seething with anger. Not only had Maggie Walsh turned his slayer but she had toyed with way she did it. Now there was no telling what she had done to Buffy. She was caught between worlds. Not human nor vampire. Obviously she still needed blood and it was clear to Giles that Spike was in the bathroom 'feeding' her now.Giles wasn't an idiot, he hadn't been one of the best watchers the council had because he shirked on his studies. He knew that vampires often had sex whilst they fed, it was kind of ritualistic, like the act of feeding was so intimate that it lead to sex and the bite and sharing of blood lead to a form of climax for both vampires.

God he needed another drink. When the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and the moans started to filter into the lounge, Giles didn't hesitate.

Maggie grimaced, disgust and arousal plagued her. The sounds bought back visions of the two vampires entwined in the cell.She really needed to get her mind off of them and she hoped that the watcher would start conversing with her over her actions and the effect that they had on his slayer, even discussing Adam would be good right about now.

Giles sat at the table, book in hand, trying to make it look as if the noise wasn't affecting him and that he was deeply engrossed in, what was the book called again? A quick look at the title , oh yes, Ancient rituals and the art of magicks.

When Spikes roar and Buffys breathy pants and gasps echoed around them, both sets of eyes went to the bathroom door. They remained there until they heard the lock click open and the door opened.

"Black magic? Since when did you read that watcher?"

Giles looked at Spike with disgust but kept his tone soft "Actually I have been interested in it since my younger years"

"Really?" Spike question with a cocked brow

"Yes" Giles snapped whilst matching Spikes brow.

"Right, so you can read the bloody book upside down then?"

Spike flopped into a chair and hung a leg over the arm. Giles met his eyes and scowled at him after he checked which way up the book had been, and found that Spike was right.How did he not notice when he checked the title? .It didn't help that he was grinning like a cheshire cat and that Buffy had sat at his feet either.

Buffy was grateful when the door burst open and her friends all rushed in. Buffy stood to greet them and was nearly knocked off her feet by them and their eager hugs.

Willow broke away first and shuffled back when she caught sight of Spike. Xander and Anya backed away and sat at the table with Giles. Spike smirked at their nervousness and reveled in the smell of fear. Buffy could smell it and she looked to Spike.

"No love, it's not you, it's because of me"

Buffy eased after that and the meeting began, just as every meeting before had. Giles cleaning his specs and Willow pulling out her laptop and the research books she thought they would need.

All eyes focused on Maggie .

Giles stood "Now, Ms Walsh, don't you think it's time for you to divulge all the information you have regarding Adam and the Initiative, also I would like to know what you did to my slayer"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Maggie wasn't sure where to start . All eyes were on her and she loathed to admit that she was actually quite intimidated. Her voice cracked as she started with Adam and how she came up with the idea.

"I was given orders to locate demons and to catalogue the different 'breeds' that live and migrate to the hellmouth.As you may be aware, the Initiative has a lot of technological and surgical means of disabling hostiles. When our holding cells became full we started to cull the hostiles. I reported this back to my superiors and they suggested that I perform autopsies and report my findings.One of the surgeons suggested that we conduct experiments to find out if demons can regenerate body parts and if demons of different breeds could accept each others body parts.I don't need to tell you how we moved from that area of the tests , to how we ended up with Adam, do I?"

Everyone shook their heads, shocked and dismayed by Maggies honesty and the macabre acts she had performed.Spike sat up and drew Buffy towards him ,so that she was now sat on the floor between his legs.He absently played with her hair while she rested her head on his thigh.Giles baulked at their closeness, but as she had said already, now wasn't the time for them to focus on her , it was about taking down the Initiative and Adam. Giles would just have to ignore their behaviour as best he could until this crisis was averted.

Xander scowled at the vampire that obviously had his best friend in some kind of thrall.No way would 'his Buffy' be sat there like that with 'him'. Willow kept peeking at them over the top of her laptop and smiled when Spike caught her.He smiled wickedly and winked at her, causing Willow to duck down fast and blush like fury.

Spike thought it was all a load of bull. Who cared how she created the big ugly demon , all he wanted to know how the hell can he could kill it. Wanting nothing more than to kill Adam, kill her for what she did to his slayer and then blow the shit out of the base, so that he could sort out whatever it is that he had with the slayer. Spike had no visions of a happy ever after with her, he wasn't an idiot.He knew that her watcher and friends would never accept him being in her life.Once Buffy adjusted and she had the support she needed from them ,she wouldn't need him anymore. He'd be her sire and they would always have a bond, but she'd survive without him.

Maggie sat waiting for the next barrage of questions,she knew that they would ask how he could be killed .She closed her eyes and held back the emotions that swelled within her. She really did think of Adam as her son. She had created him and she had given him life. Giles' voice snapped her back to reality and she stared at him.

"Ms Walsh... How do we kill or disable him?"

There it was.. the one she dreaded. Hiding the emotions and forcing herself to keep her face from showing them, she looked up at Giles to answer him.

"You can't kill him and disabling him is not easy.We, I built him to be self sufficient, to have his own power source and to have a mind of his own.He has parts from many demons, most are lethal weapons, he also has some military weapons built in to his arms.He has superior senses, most demon in origin, but some military upgrades as well, making him the ultimate fighting machine."

The group fell silent as the weight of the situation fell heavy on them. They knew that Adam would be a challenge, but the word 'unkillable' never entered their thoughts... until now.

"How can we kill him, I won't ask again... How is he powered?"

Maggie sighed "He has a uranium core in his chest."

"Oh that's just bloody fantastic... "

Giles rubbed his forehead, sure that he had a migraine coming. He turned to Willow .

"Can you find out how we to dispose of uranuim safely, and also check to see if there has been any sightings "

"On it"

Willow returned her focus to her laptop , the only noise coming from her fingers tapping at the keys.

Giles became aware that throughout the meeting Buffy had remained quiet, not asking anything or offering any input.Unusual for her, he knew that they would have to talk to her regarding her new status and get her back in the slayer saddle, so to speak. He could tell that she was deep in thought, he just hoped that she wasn't thinking that they would cast her out now .It was also obvious to him that her confidence had gone, maybe due to the fact that she no longer knew who she was, or what she was. True, she couldn't be called a slayer, but she was hardly a vampire.

Spike astounded him. He showed the emotions that Giles had often dismissed when it came to vampires. He cared for Buffy, that much was clear and it wasn't just that he considered her his childe.With a deep sigh, Giles knew that he would have to accept that Spike was now in Buffy's life, and she needed him there.Giles would be having a conversation with Spike alone and soon.

Whilst he had been deep in contemplation, the others had been going over the data that Willow had been able to find. Uranium was almost impossible to dispose of unless you were in the military. All eyes fell on Maggie.

"I don't know how or where to dispose of it. I had a hard enough time finding it"

The stubborness and attitude that she exuded did nothing but aggrivate the watcher and vampire that were glaring at her. Willow stood up, pulling the attention from Maggie.

"I read the books and I had an idea , it's a little radical and I'll need to use a lot of magicks ,but, with your help Giles, I should be able to pull it off."

Giles raised an eye brow and looked over at Willow . She fumbled with some print out sheets that she had organized whilst he was dealing with Maggie. She bought them over and proceeded to go over her idea with him, out of earshot of Maggie and the rest.Willow shyly accepted the praise that Giles now gave her and he turned to Buffy and Spike.The look he gave them had Spike worried.

"Spit it out watcher"

"Yes, Um... Willow has indeed come up with a plan that I consider more viable than Buffy just going in and trying to rip Adams power source from his chest and possibly ending up getting herself severely hurt or killed doing it. She has found a spell that will combine our elemental powers and essences, enabling Buffy to not only have a boost in power, but to be able to use magicks. "

Spike looked down at his slayer and watched her as she looked up at her watcher. Her trust in Giles and her friends showed and as if someone had flicked a switch, she gained a little of her old self back. Her confidence seemed to flow back and Buffy finally stood , ready to hear the idea Willow had come up with, and how they were going to take down the monster Maggie had constructed.

Spike knew then that his time with the slayer was coming to a close and she wouldn't need him any more. She walked over to the table and sat, going over the plan with her 'scoobies', oblivious of him there. He bounced his leg in irritation .

"Bugger this, I'm not staying where I'm not bloody welcome." he said in a low voice. Spike thrust himself out of the chair and stormed out of the watchers apartment. The door slammed and he paused on the other side long enough to light up a smoke. He felt the pull from Buffy , making him want to turn and go back inside but he had to be strong enough to do this. Had he have looked at her face as he walked out, he would have seen her sadden at the loss of his presence.He could still feel that she was distressed when he finally made it to Willys.

"Put a bottle of J.D up for me "

Willy watched as Spike ignored the glass and sunk most of the bottle from the neck. Spike wiped his mouth across the back of his hand and snarled at the weasel like bar tender.Willy flinched at the threatening growls coming from Spike and backed away, taking up the cloth in the pretense of cleaning the bar.Unfortunately , Willy never knew when to back off and keep his mouth shut.

"What's got the slayer of slayers all bent out of shape?"

Spike just stared at the small man and chose to ignore him.Willy wasn't one to take the hint, even from what was essentially a vicious killer.

"Heard that there's a new demon in town looking to take over, heard some vamps last night say he was gonna tear the slayer a new one if she tried to stop him and there's another rumour going round that says that the slayers been turned.Some demon managed to escape from the commando's and said he saw it with his own eyes and that she was the one that helped him get out"

Okay , so now Spike was listening and taking notice of that idiots incessant rambling. Wishing that Willy would have information that he could use, Spike stayed calm.It wouldn't do any good to grill the guy in a room full of demons and give away the fact that he was working with the slayer. He shook his head subconsciously, no, not working with the slayer, bollocks to that. I'm my own man and I'm just keeping my ears to the ground . Oh who am I bloody kidding? Spike knew why he was doing it, for her, it's always the same.

Bloody women!

Willy told him that some demons had been tossed out or rather, killed , in the woods close to UC Sunnydale. Rumours were that some huge demon and a human dressed like a soldier had taken refuge in a cave there.

The area seemed to fit with the base, it was close to the Initiative, but in an area that nobody seemed to go much, unless they wanted to make out or get lucky.Perfect place to set up a demonic robot lair and to create more Frankensteins just like him.

Spike took another deep pull from the bottle and threw a twenty onto the bar. He picked up his bottle and headed back to the watchers, hoping to catch Buffy before she left.

He approached the apartment and breathed in the scents that filtered through an open window.She'd gone.

"Bollocks"

He turned on his heals and tried to follow the faint trace of her that hung in the still night air. He came to the front of her house and saw the lights out, only her bedroom window was illuminated.He climbed the tree and rapped his knuckles quietly on the glass of her window.

Inside Buffy looked towards the window and stalked quietly towards it, sliding it open and pulling Spike in with little effort. He yelped as the shock of being dragged took him by surprise.

"What the hell..."

"What are you doing here Spike?"

She let him fall to the floor and then she backed away from him. He looked up at her from the floor and pulled his duster around him as he stood up.

"Thought I'd do you and your band of happy chaps a favour tonight and see if there was any word on the street about your new nemesis. Though , don't rightly know why I bothered"

"Don't act so put out Spike, you never do anything unless there's something for you in it"

Spike baulked ,Buffy noticed the hurt look that briefly crossed his face.Buffy chose to ignore it.

After he had left Giles' earlier, the watcher had caught Buffy and asked if he could talk to her privately. They walked into his kitchen and spoke softly...

"You seem close to Spike, Buffy. Are you sure that it is a wise decision to allow him to become so familiar, knowing what and who he is?"

"I ... I don't know.He helped me to get out and he bought me here. He didn't have to Giles, he could have run with the other demons and left me to my own fate"

"Nonsense, he is your sire, whether through choice or not but vampires as a whole, honour that bond. There was something that I wish to say of a delicate nature and you will have to bare with me."

He paused to remove his glasses and proceeded to clean them with his shirt .

"How long have you and Spike been involved sexually?"

Buffy frowned . Could he think that they had been 'involved' before her capture?

"What made you ask that? Okay , so Spike and I have had sex a few times since I was turned or whatever the hell was done to me, but I am not in a relationship with the bleached moron.I was just seeking comfort and he was there for me Giles. And yes, I get that it is part of feeding or something ,but that is as far as it goes for us."

"Good, please see that it stays that way.Spike is highly dangerous and I am under no illusions. He will seek out a way to remove his chip and he will return to killing and may even attempt to kill us to get to you.Vampires are notoriously famous for killing all the family members tied to themselves and to the childer they sire."

"Keep my distance from Spike. Got it"

"Are you sure you do? I'm not being judgemental here Buffy , but you both seemed to have a strong bond. If he called to you and you feel it, would you be able to stop yourself from going to him, would he ignore yours if he felt your distress?"

Buffy thought about what Giles had said . Looking back up at her watcher ,Buffy answered him honestly.

"I don't know, this is so new to me still. I feel the connection to him, I do , and it's strong, but I have gotten over stuff like this or worse than this before"

Giles smiled

"I suggest that you go home and try and limit your time with Spike from now on, hopefully as time passes ,the bond should weaken"

Tears welled in her eyes at the thought and her demon was not happy , the thought of losing it's sires bond made it furious.Buffy felt her own anger swell inside her breast and knew that she had to get away from the man that the demon was blaming for it's pain.

"I'm sorry Giles but I'm so tired, I think I'll head off and try and get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow night and finish our heart to unbeating heart"

"Alright Buffy , as you wish, just take care of yourself , please and we'll all gather here tomorrow."

Buffy nodded .She was almost at the door , she spun and asked Giles "What will you do with Maggie?"

"I have some incredibly strong and uncomfortable chains, I thought that our 'guest' could be acquainted with them and my bath tub"

Buffy smiled and after waving goodbye to her friends, she headed home...

Buffy's eyes became teary and she looked up at Spike as he stood before her in her bedroom. He saw the distant look in her eyes and knew that she was thinking deeply about something. By the way she was acting, he knew it had something to do with her watcher.He could feel her distress and wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and to soothe her. Buffy had obviously been told to sever their newly formed bond and to keep her distance from him. His demon roared at the potential loss of it's childe. Spike made a lunge at her and held her shoulders firmly, his demon visage to the fore.

"Don't shut me out Buffy,don't care what your watcher told you but I'm not going to just leave you pet. Your a part of me now, your in my blood and unlike that git Angel, I can't walk away"

Buffy looked up at him , tears stung her eyes and she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest. Spike wrapped his arms around her and they stood there for a while, just happy to hold each other and take in the others scent.

Spike kissed the top of her head and broke from the hug first, he held the tops of her arms and steered her over to her bed.Buffy sat on the edge and watched her hands play in her lap.

"I know I'm probably the last person that you need hanging around and if you tell me to go I will, But I meant what I said Buffy.Do you want me to go?"

Spike knelt before her, his eyes strained to hold back his emotions as he waited for her to answer him.

"No, I'm not ready for you to not be here.Giles wants me to distance myself from you , but I tried and I can't.I can feel you , it's like your inside me here" she pointed to her head "And here " she then pointed to her heart. "It's all so hard, why does it have to be hard? Can't they accept the fact that your a part of me too?"

"Funny thing pet, humans don't understand how it feels to be a vamp, what drives us, apart from the blood lust , but you don't have that, they don't accept the fact that we can love and have feelings because we have no soul. They think we're just vicious demons that like to kill and maim"

"But we're not, your not like that.All these years that I fought you with only the knowledge that Giles fed me about vamps and now I am one, sort of, I know he was wrong"

"I know love, now you get some rest and we'll go back to your watcher tomorrow and figure out how to get rid of the soldier boys and sort this mess out once and for all."

He kissed Buffy tenderly and went to the window. As he put a leg through he heard her tiny voice.

"Don't go, stay, I don't think I can sleep alone.Will you just hold me?"

Spike came back in from the ledge and smiled as he shrugged off his duster.

"Of course I will, "

He stripped off his top and boots and climbed in beside her. Buffy moved into his arms and fell asleep in the arms of her sire. Spike kissed her forehead.

"Night Buffy, love you "


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:- Thank you so much for your reviews.They are all so great!Please keep them coming as I love to get your input and views .

Chapter 10

At some point in the night , Spike had ended up removing his jeans as they were uncomfortable.He woke to find Buffy laying across him with one leg draped over him , his erection nestled between them. He groaned and threw his free arm over his eyes, hoping that it would die off before Buffy woke up and realized.Buffy felt the cool body that she was hugging and felt calm knowing he feeling that she now had for him. He moved lower, using his hands to part her legs .Buffy raised her head to watch as Spike settled between her thighs.He smiled as she hung her head back and gave in to the sensations he caused.

" God yes... Spike there... feels so good "

Spike smiled as he swept his tongue around the hard bundle of nerves , his fingers slowly teased before he slid two inside .

"So wet for me baby ... so hot and wet, taste so good slayer"

He could feel her every nerve vibrate with the need to release , her legs shook and she started thrusting herself onto his fingers. Her body glistened with sweat and he knew she was going to cum soon.He added another finger and groaned as a new wave of moisture leaked from her core.His tongue lapped at it, devouring her pussy like a man starved. His other hand rubbed at her clit , her back arched off the bed as her moans became screams.

"So good ... don't stop.. so close... Spike.. I'm cumming.. oh god I'm cumming ... Spike !"

He continued to pump his fingers inside as her walls gripped and quivered around them, prolonging her orgasm and he slowed once he felt her coming back down. He moved back up her body , he sucked her spendings from his hand , closing his eyes and moaning his own pleasure. He opened his eyes and held out a finger.

"Your ambrosia, cream of the gods it is, here baby ...taste"

His voice was low and like satin to her ears, Buffy had never seen a more erotic sight.As his finger glided over her lips, she parted them, allowing his finger entrance.She closed her lips around his finger and swirled her tongue around it.She moaned as she tasted herself .Spike eased his finger out of her mouth and crashed his lips to hers,she was driving him crazy, unable to stand the erotic sight without being inside her, Spike eased her legs around his waist and drove his cock into her.

Buffy gasped at the hard and deep thrust that took her by surprise.Her nails dug into Spike shoulders as she grasped at him for purchase as he kept up the fast and hard thrusts. He buried his head in her neck and sucked hard , bruising the flesh above his mark. He struggled to keep his demon at bay ,but being so close to heaven and feeling so much at once , he succumbed.

Yellow eyes met red as he pulled back to silently let Buffy know what he was about to do. He collapsed back into her neck and growled before his teeth gently slid into the vein .

Buffy felt her womb tighten as his bite sent her into another orgasm, Buffy bit down and clawed at Spikes back as he emptied himself into her.His powerful thrusts died and she could feel his cock pulse as he ejaculated.

Spent, he fell to the side and pulled Buffy with him.They laid breathless for what seemed hours. His rigid cock was still inside her and Spike moved slowly, not wanting to rush this time. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder and swiveled her hips in time with his gentle thrusts.

"You feel so good baby , can't get enough of you , like liquid silk wrapped around my cock. Tell me how it feels Buffy , tell me you love this as much as I do"

"Feels so good Spike, I love you ... love you inside me..."

Buffy pulled away from him and Spike growled at the loss .Buffy got up on her hands and knees and motioned for him to carry on.

"I want to feel it all, need you deep inside me "

Spike grasped her hips and pushed the head of his cock back inside ,maintaining the slow pace of before. They stayed that way for a while until Buffy couldn't take it any longer.She reached between her thighs and stroked herself and Spikes balls , making him slam into her .

"Keep doing that Buffy feels so good, gonna make me cum so hard. Keep touching yourself love, make yourself cum on my cock..."

Spike stilled his thrusts and watched as Buffy slammed herself back onto his cock.He watched as her fingers grazed over her clit and massaged his balls.

He felt himself tighten and couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm cumming pet, cum with me Buffy ... make yourself cum... Fuck pet.. i ..."

He exploded within her and bit down on his bite mark, drawing fresh blood.They fell forwards, weakened by their orgasms. Spike kissed and licked at the exposed skin of her back and shoulders before he disengaged himself and rolled onto his back.

"Buffy? Are you up there ? Giles wants us back at his place"

Willows voice grew louder until she stopped outside her bedroom door.

"Buffy?"

The two lovers just had enough time to pull the covers up over their naked forms before Willow barged in through the door. Her eyes immediately fell on Spike and then onto Buffy. Realizing what they must have been doing, Willows eyes widened and stuttered apologies as she backed out of the room , thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'll just go and uh... tell him you'll be a little while"

"Thanks Red"

Buffy shot out of bad and wrapped herself in her robe and threw a spare one at Spike.

"Get up, we need to shower and get over to Giles' quickly. It's bad enough that Willow caught us, I don't want to be late and give Giles any ideas"

Spike didn't know what to think, he felt it though. The shame, was he destined to be her dirty little secret? Was he hoping for too much?

Buffy went into the bathroom and started the shower, she dropped the robe and stepped in. Spike followed her and got into the shower behind her.

"Don't turn a cold shoulder on me love.Please?"

"I'm not, we just have more important things to do and a big evil to fight.Us, we can wait til it's over.I told Giles the same thing , try and understand that Spike"

Now he felt bad, he nodded and pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on his bite mark.

"I understand Buffy " he straightened up and playfully slapped her ass "Now let's get that hair of yours done, goldilocks"

Buffys mind and body relaxed into his hands as he massaged her hair and shoulders.

Willow waited downstairs for the two blonds and glanced at her watch every so often.She was about to go back upstairs and hurry them up,when they both appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come on, Giles said he had some more information about Adam"

Spike pulled his duster up over his head and got ready to make the mad dash for the sewers, Buffy stood frozen at the front door. Willow held it open and looked confused.

"Come on Buffy"

"I can't ,I..."

Spike knew that she didn't trust what Maggie had implied, that she would still be able to go out in direct sunlight. Buffy remained in the shadow by the front door. Spike dropped his coat back onto his shoulders and took her hand in his. She held his eyes with hers as they walked slowly towards the open door. Slowly he raised her hand in his, raised it out to the bright sunlight .Smoke started to rise and she stared at it in horror and struggled to pull her hand back.Spike gritted his teeth against the pain and held hers there.Buffy relaxed her hand and kept her eyes on his.He nodded towards her extended hand.As she glanced at it ,she held her breath and saw that he had removed his hand.Her hand wasn't burning.

Now that he had shown that she had nothing to fear, Buffy slowly walked out into the sun. Willow smile sheepishly, embarrassed that she had forgotten what had happened to Buffy. Spike pulled his duster back over his head and slammed the front door as he ran off the porch and into his Desoto.Once in, he started the car and beckoned for the women to hurry up.

Buffy felt more at ease now that she knew that sunlight didn't affect her.For her, it meant that she was more human than vampire.

The trio made the quick journey in silence.All deeply contemplating Buffy and what the change had really done to her.

Maggie was still chained in the bathroom and Giles was sat in an easy chair going over the notes that he had put together with Maggie's help. Once everyone had left last night , he let his inner Ripper out and had used some very persuasive tactics on the woman.

Maggie's scars wouldn't show and should she survive this, would be a constant reminder of him and why she had gotten them.He doubted the woman would get so much as a parking ticket in future.

Spike burst through the door, spinning round and launched his duster to the floor.Smoke billowed out from his beloved coat as he stomped on it to make sure it didn't combust. Giles rose from his chair and frowned as Buffy walked in from the sunlit yard.His concern faded when he flashed back to something that Maggie had said during last nights interrogation. Of course, she's not entirely vampire, so she can still go out in the daylight.

Now that Spike, Buffy and Willow were settled, Giles said his hello's and fussed over making some tea or coffee and blood for Spike, which irked him some, the idea of feeding a vampire going against years of Council conditioning.

He sat down and handed sheet after sheet of information to the group and sat back while they digested it.

Spike was the first to start asking questions.

"If Maggie says that Adam had the same chips in his head ,how was he able to disable them? He left the compound without using anything there. Where did he get the technology from? And Captain Cardboard? Why is the corn fed git working with him, what's in it for him?"

Giles had the same questions, which he had asked Maggie.Whilst she may not have known what had spurred Riley into joining forces with Adam, she knew that he had a tendency to crave power.That may have been an asset in the beginning but she saw how destructive it was getting and how Riley had begun to be more violent and as she put it 'a loose cannon'.

"I think that he has aligned himself with Adam because he craved power and sorry to say it but he has been corrupted by that.Now he seeks power from whatever source is available.Maybe his addiction to power had been his driving force in becoming more than just an ally of yours Buffy."

"So he wanted to get with me because I was strong and because my job is dangerous?"

"Pretty much. Now Adam, He is made up of various demons, making him hard to approach or get near , regardless of slayer or vampire strength. He has poison barbs that can render you unconscious and also weaponry that the military have designed. If you take a look at the illustration of him, you can see the weapons, both demon in origin and also the military . You can see where the uranium core is housed. Now, I went over the spell that Willow suggested and I can't see why it won't work.I myself have tried a similar spell and I can read Sumarian text, no problem there. The problem is that the spell will only last a short time. Buffy, you will have to be close to Adam when we do the spell"

"Got it, I have all new power working for me , so should be a piece of cake"

Giles smiled and then averted his gaze.

"I spoke to Maggie about you last night Buffy "

"And?"

Buffy took Spikes hand, her fear and his radiated through the bond and they needed to comfort each other.Giles ignored them and continued .

"By combining your blood with some of Spikes, Maggie has somehow managed to turn you without you becoming a true vampire" he held up his hand as Buffy opened her mouth to state the obvious " Now there are some aspects of doing this that make you rather unique.You need blood but that isn't all you need, as being mostly human ,you will still need food .You can,as you have found out, walk in sunlight,have you tested your strength? And your speed? Maggie has explained that your powers have grown ,now that you are no longer just a slayer"

Buffy found it hard to take in and stood silent , thinking over what he had just said. She hadn't tested herself to see what she was capable of and she hadn't eaten anything , she had just taken blood from Spike.Yet, she didn't feel hungry.

"No I haven't , I'm not sure .I'm having a hard time just absorbing the basics, I haven't even thought of the long term effects. I mean, I feel normal except for when I'm hungry. I can feel the bond that I have with Spike, which I guess is normal for vamps,but I feel warm and can feel my heart beating.Other than that , I feel like my normal slayery self."

Giles Nodded, Willow watched the emotions play on her best friends face.Spike hovered by the kitchen drinking his blood.He could smell the fear rolling off Buffy. This was possibly where she thought Giles would tell her that she was an abomination an cast her out.By the looks of it though, Giles had no such intention.Spike put down his mug and stood beside Buffy, offering his support to her.

"Well Buffy, the spell that we have decided to use will call on all of your powers and also that of Spike, Willow, Tara and Xander. Once they arrive ,we should get started.We'll have to head over to the cave and deal with Adam.Do you feel up to it?"

"Ready and Willing Giles" Buffy looked up at Spike and he nodded to her "We're ready"

Maggie laid back in the bath and cursed as it bit into her shoulders and back.Her legs ached from the cramped conditions too. Her wrists had been chaffed raw by the chains and she desperately needed to use the toilet, which she found ironic considering the room she was being held captive in.She could hear the buzz of talking but couldn't make out words.They must be making plans to take out Adam and the base.

She just wished there was some way that she could warn them all so that they could escape and Adam could defend himself against the meddling idiots.

Xander arrived with Tara in tow and Anya sat back on the sofa, legs crossed, staring at her nails.

"I hope you know that by doing this spell , you are all messing with Primevil forces, there's always consequences"

"Way to make us all cheery Anya"

"I'm just telling the truth Xander, I'm not trying to cheer people up.I find honesty the best policy"

Giles rolled his eyes "Quite right Anya" he said sarcastically

Buffy swung a heavy weapons bag over her shoulder and Spike bent to pick up the second one before she reached it.Their eyes met and he smiled shyly.Buffy gave him a weak smile of thanks and they looked back at the rest of the gang to make sure they were ready to move out.Once everyone had everything, they made their way out of the apartment and headed for the woods by the campus.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They all came to a halt at the mouth of the cave.Buffy and Spike stood side by side, Giles, Xander ,Willow and Tara stood facing them. Buffy dropped the heavy bag from her shoulder and bent to retrieve her dart gun.

"Are you sure this dose of repressant will work on him?"

Giles stiffened "It should be, there's a double dose in there and it's in concentrated form. That would be enough to knock out five slayers .You recall the effect a single dilute shot had on you"

Buffy shivered against the memory it bought up.Giles continued .

"It won't disarm his mechanical parts but his demon parts will be weakened dramatically."

"Right and that should give us the time needed and the advantage until the spell kicks in?" Spike said just to be sure.

"Yes" Giles answered "Now , where did you all come up from the labs?"

Spike lead the four away and showed them the exit up from the Initiative.He handed Giles Maggie's I.D card and then ran back to Buffy.

It was time.

Spike shook into his game face and looked down at Buffy.She bought hers forward and hoped that Giles and Maggie were right, that it gave her enhanced speed and strength. At her sharp nod, they entered the cave.

Giles swiped the I.D card through the electronic reader and sighed with relief when the door sprung open. The four of them raised their weapons and walked into the darkened corridor. This was it, no turning back.They had to follow the map that Buffy and Spike had drawn, all the way through to room 314.Once there, they would set up and perform the spell.

Spike turned a corner, hugging the cave wall, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible and remain in the shadows. Adam sat at a computer console similar to the one in Maggie's office.He stopped dead and looked over his shoulder.Upon seeing nothing, he went back to his task.Buffy and Spike watched as he typed something in and then turned his attention to someone out of eye shot.

"I have waited patiently.Have you still not found her?"

Buffys eyes widened as Riley came into view.He had the same metal plates around his head and chest and his left arm was now one of a demons. As he turned towards Adam, they saw that now his face had taken a green hue.Buffy felt the bile rise in her throat but kept her head.

"Mother still has not set off her locater, we searched the campus and had tried to follow the slayer and her pet vampire, but they escaped"

Adam rose from his chair and faced Riley. "This has displeased me, I was hoping to reunite us , be a family and have Mother continue the work I have started. The slayer and her followers will not know what has hit them until it is too late."

He continued talking, Buffy felt her anger boiling under her skin.Her demon bayed for vengeance and wanted nothing more than to charge in and rip and maim until nothing remained of the two easts before her. Spike sensed her fury and held out a calming hand. Buffy willingly took his hand and fought her demon and it's blood lust.

"Have you any good news for me?" Adam asked

Riley smirked, revealing his teeth that now resembled that of a shark or piranha.Spike knew that the demon who had originally owned them, had poison sacs in the jaw and that the poison could kill a human in seconds. He swallowed hard, Buffy wasn't one for demonology and he knew that she had no idea .He turned and whispered the facts to Buffy.

"Don't let him get so much as a nibble of you with those teeth pet, highly toxic saliva,kill you in a heart beat"

Buffy nodded and peered around at them as Riley spoke.

"We have the watcher and her friends under surveillance, they are heading for room 314 ,we believe"

"Good.This is an interesting situation. Why would the slayer send them in like sheep among the wolves? "

Adam scanned the cave with his heat sensors. He picked up Buffys heat and smiled to himself.Of course, she wouldn't.They were more than likely ,the decoys.

"Brother? I do believe that they are the decoys and that the slayer will attempt to take us down this very night"

He signaled their position with his eyes, Riley's followed Adams and he nodded .Riley walked to the area that Adam had seen the slayer. He completely missed Spike and passed him without awareness. As Riley reached Buffy, Spike attacked.

Spike leapt onto Riley's back and roared his fury. Riley shook ,trying to dislodge Spike from his back, Spike hung onto his neck and finally got his arms around it. With speed and all the strength that he possessed, Spike twisted Riley's neck until he heard the loud telltale crack and Riley slumped from under him.

Buffy charged into the cave as soon as she saw Spike mount Riley's back. Adam stared at the small girl and smiled as she raised the small rifle.

"Your small shells cannot harm me.My skin is impervious to bullets"

"Good job it's not a bullet then" she shrugged as she fired at his neck and reloaded. The dart hit Adam on target , he reached to pull the first dart out as Buffy hit his torso with the second. Adam staggered and reached for the console to steady himself. His right arm swiveled in it's socket and morphed into a sophisticated canon like machine gun. Buffys eyes grew wide as she saw the change occur and with preternatural speed, dived behind the console as Adam started to fire round upon round at her.

At this point, Adam saw Riley fall to the floor, dead. He turned the gun on Spike and Spike just made it behind a protruding rock.

Adam fell to his knees, his body unable to fight the effects of the serum. Buffy peered out from behind the console.

Meanwhile...

Giles lead the group down into the bowels of the Initiative. Willow put a ward up to protect them from attacks as they made their way through the series of corridors. Tara glanced up and tapped Giles on the shoulder.She drew his attention to the many CCTV camera's .He hurried them all up and hoped that they could make it to their destination before any commando's or worse still, any of Adams goons, came in search of them.

They entered the room and Xander and Willow moved objects in front of the door to form a barricade. Once they were satisfied, they sat in a ring on the floor and laid out the various items needed for the spell. Tara nodded, happy that things were ready, Willow joined hands with Tara and then with Xander.Giles held Tara and Xanders hand and they all nodded. With a deep cleansing breath, they all started to chant.

Buffy felt the first wave of power wash over her.She shuddered as it reached her head and she realized that she could hear her watcher and friends in her head. Spike backed up to the cave wall and gasped as he felt the spell radiate through him. His connection to Buffy opened again and he could hear her thoughts ,as well as the others.

Adam grasped the edge of the console and tried to raise himself up. He got to his knees before he fell again.The second dart had started to kick in, and he slumped to the floor .He tried to raise the gun and found his muscles to weak to support it. Spike thrust himself off the wall and ran to join Buffy behind the console. He skidded up behind her and sunk to his knees.

"Looks like the gits going down pet, might be time to go for it"

"Not yet " she gasped "I don't think the spells fully activated"

Spike felt his demon rising, begging for release, waiting with bated breath for the joy of any act of violence, especially one that would ultimately protect it's childe.

Buffy peered over the console and felt another wave of power hit her.She gasped and started to glow white. Her eyes paled until they were milky.Spike stood beside her, frowning

"Buffy? Pet?"

She glanced his way and stepped out from behind the console. Her movements were stiff, calculated .She stood before Adam and looked down.

Spike panicked .He rushed to her side and tried pulling at her arm to get to cover. He felt the buzz of something go up his arm and watched as her glow crept up his arm towards his shoulder.

"Oh bolocks!"

The glow continued to encapsulate him and he stood motionless as it took him over. Buffy saw the effect on him and then moved forward.Spike moved with her, both seemed under some kind of hypnosis.As one they chanted as Adam fired his gun at them.The bullets hit a barrier that they had created .Your magic can't outlast me .

"We can" they said together , their voices haunted by others.

Adam frowned and switched the gun for a small missile launcher.

Buffy and Spike chanted again and as the missile reached the barrier, Buffy and Spike raise their hands, changing the projectile into a three doves.

Adam looked worried as he laid beneath them. "Interesting"

He tried to launch two rockets and watched as the two beings before him turned them to specs of light and with a wave of their hands, his weapon folded back into itself and back inside his arm.

"How... how can you ..."

"Together, Buffy and Spike look down at Adam "You can never grasp the source of our power."

Buffy lowered herself down and blinked Spike remained standing still.

Buffy tilted her head and stared at Adams chest .Her hand shot out at speed and embedded itself in his chest. Adam screamed and tried using his feet to push himself back and away from the being before him. His arms flailed beside him, unable to co-operate and unable to pull the beings arm from his chest cavity.

Buffy pulled hard and felt something dislodge from his spine. She pulled her arm free and stared at the long thin yellow tube within her grasp.

"But yours is right here"

Spike looked down at Adam as well as Buffy. Adam tried to raise his head but failed .He died staring at Buffy with fear and wonder in his eyes.

Buffy returned to Spikes side and they turned to face each other. They joined hands and raised the uranium core between them. They chanted the Sumarian spell and the uranium core blinked out of existence.

Once that had been done, they both fell unconscious to the floor of the cave.

Back in 314, the spell broke and the spell casters felt the power drain from them. Willow smiled, pleased that she and Tara had been able to pull it off. Giles sighed and slumped against a filing cabinet. Xander wore a goofy smile and gave both witches a thumbs up before he fell against the same filing cabinet.

After they had a few minutes to recover Tara stood.

"Shouldn't we go and find Buffy? "

They all nodded and packed up the items that laid around them. Once done ,Giles and Xander removed the barricade and peeked out to make sure the way was clear. They all made a mad dash for the exit .They were all grateful when they reached the surface. The group sighed and looked around to make sure that no demons or threats were around.Once satisfied, the group headed towards the cave.

Buffy woke and instantly hissed at the pain in her head. She raised up onto an elbow and saw that Spike was still unconscious and laid over her legs. Feeling weak, she laid back down and tried to will herself to be strong.After her third try at moving Spike, she managed it. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh bloody buggering hell" he pushed his hand against his forehead and hissed "Remind me to not do that again"

"Baby"

"Sod off slayer"

Buffy rolled her eyes and stood on weak legs.After staggering to the console for support, she looked down at Spike.He pushed himself up on his arms and tried to get to his feet.After another attempt he managed. Buffy was feeling a lot better and stood on her own. She watched the monitors and saw her watcher appear, followed by her friends.

"Looks like the calvary have turned up.Can you walk out of here Spike, or do you need a shoulder to lean on?"

His blue eyes met hers and he nodded.Buffy slipped his arm around her neck and helped him to the mouth of the cave.Once there she leant him against the wall.Giles watched them and he knew that his slayer and Spike had a bond that would prove hard to break. He'd been fooling himself into thinking that Buffy wouldn't need him and vice versa.Spike had proven that he would work along side Buffy and that he somehow gave Buffy strength that she hadn't tapped into before. Reluctantly, he took one side of Spike while Buffy got the other and walked him out of the cave. Buffy looked across Spike to look at Giles.He caught her eyes and smiled his acceptance .

"Thank you" Buffy mouthed silently to him.

Once back at the house, Buffy helped Spike up to her room.He flopped backwards onto the bed and groaned as his aching back sunk into the soft mattress.

"Hope you don't have plans to ravish me tonight Love"

"Do you think of anything other than... 'that'?"

Spike sniggered "Not when your around and certainly not when I'm in your bed"

Bufy knelt at his feet and took off his boots and set them down .She stood and knelt on the bed, pulling his duster off of his shoulders and then pushing it down his body to remove it.He held his arms over his head as she took off his t shirt and tossed it across the room.

"As nice as this is pet, I meant it when I said I doubt I'll be able to manage it"

"Spike, I'm just getting you undressed cos it won't be comfy sleeping in all of it and plus it's dirty and stinks of sewers and musty old caves"

"Oh"

Buffy heard the edge of disappointment in his voice and smirked. She reached down to open the fly of his jeans and felt the bulge there.His hand cradled hers and he stopped her from going any further with the zipper.

"Pet, you undo them and take them off and I won't be able to stop myself. Let's leave them yeah? Tomorrow morning We'll both feel hundred per cent .I'll be able to give to you good then"

Buffy sat up on his lap,facing him.He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her down close to him. He nuzzled into her hair and brushed his lips over his mark. Buffy sighed at the contact his lips had on his mark and leant her head on his shoulder. A feeling of peace and calmness fell over them both and they found themselves drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:- I just want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story and has let me know how much they are enjoying it.Please continue as it let's me know I'm still doing a good job (or not) and I enjoy reading your comments. Thanks xxx

Chapter 12

The spell seemed to drain everyone of energy and they all slept soundly. Willow and Tara made their way to Giles' the following morning instead of attending their classes.Xander and Anya were there when they arrived. Anya sat with a novel , reading and glancing up every so often, Xander sat eating the do-nuts that he had bought with him.

The two girls sat at the table and reached to get themselves some sugary goodness while they waited for Spike and Buffy to arrive.

Back at Rovello Drive, Buffy had woken and had gone to have a shower in a hope of eliviating her sore and aching muscles. She placed her hands on the tiles and leaned in, aiming the powerful jet at her shoulders and back. She felt the cool air and turned to see Spike in all his naked glory as he entered the shower cubicle. His smile eased her a little and she went back to focusing on her aches.He remained behind her and his hands slid up her back and gripped her neck and shoulders, rubbing and stroking the hard muscle under her skin. Buffy groaned as he continued to massage her body, working down to the globes of her ass.

"Feels good" she moaned as his hands grew firmer, easing each knotted muscle. His hands slid over her shoulders and massaged the muscles in her upper chest before they cupped her breasts .Spike rolled his thumbs over the taut nipples and ran a fingertip over the areolas causing Buffy to sigh and rest against him, her head on his shoulder.The cool hardness of his body against her warm and now supple one sent shivers down her spine and into her core.Spikes hands moved from her breasts and traveled down her flat stomach to her thighs, bypassing the area that she desperately needed him now.He slowly made his way down to her right knee and wrapped his hand around her leg and raised it to the edge of the bath. Buffy wrapped her arm around his neck as he nipped and sucked at her neck, making his way across her shoulder and down her back. His hands glided over her wet skin until he reached her ass. He playfully bit her ass cheeks as his fingers probed at her moist folds.

"Always so wet for me "

Spike licked and sucked the outer lips while his fingers slipped into her core. Her walls gripped him as he withdrew them, making him hiss, his mind making him wish it was his cock. He lapped at her protruding nubbin , making her moan out his name.

"Spike ... please...stop teasing , I need to cum so bad"

"Patience baby... all good things and all that " he said huskily, drunk on her taste .

He worked her clit and pumped his fingers faster, making her moan and hiss until she let out a scream and her legs gave way. She laid in his arms until she calmed enough to stand again.Spike sat on the edge of the bath and pulled her back , poising his painfully hard cock at her entrance. Buffy sunk down until he was fully seated inside her.

"So tight..."

He felt Buffy clench he inner muscles and shudder at the sensation of being so full.

"Fuck pet, your going to burn me up with that sweet quim of yours"

He started to thrust up gently , causing her to let go and to relax back on him. He licked and sucked at her neck, using his blunt teeth to nip occasionally. Buffy picked up his rhythm and moved with him.They built up speed slowly, wanting it to last , happy to let the sensations build until they couldn't stand it. Buffy raised herself off and knelt in front of Spike. Her hot hands gripped his slick cock and ran up to the tip and back down again. His head shot back and a guttural growl escaped his throat as he felt Buffys mouth close over the tip.

She took the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked hard. Her lips slid further down , she stroked the base with her hand and lapped with her tongue. Slowly she worked his cock until she had taken him all in. Spike stroked her hair and watched as his glistening cock slid between her lips .His balls tightened and he lost the small amount of control he had, and thrust into her mouth. Her moans urged him on until Spike was thrusting himself into her mouth faster .

"Fuck pet, the things you do with that hot little mouth ... I'm going to cum... Buffy ... I'm cumming ...where'd you want it?"

Buffy removed her mouth and smile wickedly before she took him back into her mouth and sucked hard on the swollen head. Spikes head shot back and he arched his back as the first shot of cum burst from his cock. He let out the unneeded breath with a throaty roar .He finally opened his eyes to watch as Buffy opened her mouth and swallowed his seed.

"You look so bloody sexy with my cum all over your lips..."

He pulled Buffy into the bedroom and laid down on the bed ,he pulled Buffy up his body and attacked her lips with his.She felt him harden under her and rotated her hips making him moan and thrust up at her core.He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit gently. Buffy let out a sigh and her head tilted back as he entered her. His thrusts were slow and shallow , combined with the tender attention he paid her nubbin, she was soon begging him for more. Spike kept up his slow assault , determined to make love to her and let her feel every sensation as it built up within her. His free hand held her still as she desperately wanted to start meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Can't take it Spike, I need more, need to feel you deep , need to cum... baby please"

"No"

Buffys eyes met his .His eyes shone with lust and something that Buffy didn't want to name. This was so different from the other times that had been together.He remained focused on her eyes as he leant up to capture her lips. Hungrily, Buffy kissed him back, devouring his lips and they fell back to the mattress. Still Spike made love to her gently, he flipped them over so that Buffy laid beneath him and he kept their eyes locked.

Buffy wrapped her legs around his thighs and gave in to the feeling and sensations that swept through her body. Her sighs and moans matched Spikes as he felt the build up within his own body. He stated thrusting deeper but kept the pace slow. His head fell into her neck and he licked at his mark, making Buffy shudder.

"God yes... "

Spike felt her walls grip his cock and knew that she was close to cumming. His cock swelled within her, causing Buffy to claw at his back and beg him to take her over the edge. His fingers went back to teasing and rubbing her clit as he plunged in deeper, hitting her cervix and making her arch up into him.

He felt the telltale signs of his release and he growled as his fangs elongated and he sunk them into his mark. Buffy screamed as she started to cum. Her grip on his back tightened and she sank her tiny fangs into his neck, sending both of them back into another orgasm.

"Mine" Spike growled out possessively , his thrusts continued and were now hard and fast. Buffy released him from her bite.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm yours .. god Spike that's it ... Mine... fuck me ..."

"I'm yours Buffy ... fuck pet.. what you do to me... "

He growled as he came again , falling into her arms exhausted. They laid in each others arms, just stroking each other, his cock still encased inside her heat. Neither one wanting to move from the other, and neither wanted to talk about the claim.

They fell asleep, both unsure of the others feelings and too nervous to be the first to tell the other.

Spike woke up and looked over at the sleeping beauty beside him and then looked over her shoulder at the time.

"Bollocks! Buffy wake up pet, time to go see your watcher"

Buffy gave a quiet groan and rolled back into his side . He wanted to stay there ,curled up with her, to not let her go until he had his fill of her, but they needed to get up and see Giles. He pulled his arm from under her head and rose from the bed. Buffy moaned ,sat up and watched as Spike gathered his clothes from the day before.

"Giles will understand if we're a little late"

Spike laughed "Sweetheart, have you actually looked at the time?"

Buffy looked over her shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. Shock at how late it was marred her face and she got up, pulling the sheet with her and went into the bathroom. Spike got dressed and ran his hands through his hair. He would get a shower and a change of clothes once they had finished the meeting, no point in delaying the scoobies for another half hour, he thought. Buffy came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed and running a brush through her damp hair. She threw the brush onto the unmade bed and sat down on the end of it. She pulled her boots on and zipped them up. Still crouched , she looked up at Spike.

"Aren't you going to get changed ? I mean ,you fought in those clothes and then we ... we um... you know what I mean"

"We won't get out of here for a while if I do and I wear the same stuff all the time, once my coats on how will they know that I haven't changed?"

Buffy stood and pulled her brown leather blazer out and swung it over her shoulders before putting it on properly. She looked Spike up and down and smiled.

"Your right ,they'll never on"

She walked out of her bedroom and ran down stairs and swung the front door open before stepping out into the early evening .The sun had just set and oranges and purples still hung on the horizon.Spike stood on the top step and held his hand out for the keys.Buffy handed them to him and he locked the house up. They walked into town, both dreading the questions that would need to be answered and the scrutiny that Buffy would get regarding their relationship.

Spike kicked at a pebble as he strolled beside his slayer.He was so deep in thought, he didn't spot the group of six vampires that had somehow surrounded them. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a struggle and the warning growl that came from Buffy.

Spike immediately morphed and leapt at the two vampires that had Buffy pinned down. He smashed their heads together and knocked them unconscious.Buffy sat up and drew her stake out, hitting both in the chest within a second of each other. Spike spun to face the other four as Buffy got herself back on her feet and brushed the dust from her clothes.

The largest vampire sneered and let a long snarl escape his throat.

"So, looks like Spike here finally did in the Slayer.But what I don't get , is why would you turn a bitch like her? "

Buffy raised her brows at the vampire. As of yet, Buffy hadn't slipped into her game face , they had no idea what the hell he was facing, actually none of them did, including Buffy and Spike. She hadn't had a chance to really let go. Maybe now was the time.

Buffy came and stood at Spikes right shoulder , knowing that he was left handed she automatically covered his right. He glanced down to her and nodded. Buffy turned back to them, small fangs, red eyes and soft ridges formed and she snarled at them, signalling to Spike that she was ready.

Buffy leap at the group of vampires and before Spike had a chance to nail one, they were dust. He landed in the center as the dust settled around him. Buffy stood shocked at how fast she had dispatched them.

"Bloody hell slayer! Could of left me one to toy with , let a bloke get his ya ya's off an all"

Buffy looked down at him and shrugged "Sorry?"

"Come on, let's get you to the watchers and get it over with"

He took her hand in his and walked into the courtyard of the watchers apartment complex. He could feel the tension and apprehension building up within her.

"Their not going to judge you Buffy, only explain what they have learnt about you and then discuss what to do about Maggie and the rest of the wankers in that hell she created. I won't let them hurt you love"

Buffy offered him a weak smile and drawing in a sharp breath, she knocked on the door.Willow answered it and stood back to let them in.As they passed her, Willow shouted up to Giles to let him know they had arrived.

Giles ran down the stairs and ran his hand through his discheveled hair. He glanced at Buffy and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm glad you both cared enough to join us".

Spike rolled his eyes .

"Now then, Maggie has given me the phone number for the Military base that she was stationed at before they sent her here. I have rang them and they are sending a retrieval team here as soon as they can.I expect them to arrive within the next couple of days. The team they are sending will also close down the Initiative and remove any trace of them ever being here. I informed them of the barbaric experiments and of the chips that Maggie implanted within you both and they have agreed to remove them, if you wish ,that is"

Spike and Buffy both looked at each other, both searching the other for an answer.

"Giles, inform them that we both want the chips removed"

Giles nodded "As you wish Buffy"

He wanted to continue , he wanted to ask her why she thought that Spike should have his removed .He was a soulless vampire and the chip was possibly the only thing holding him back from killing them all and then going on a mad feeding frenzy. He held back as he could see the looks that they shared. Anyone would have to be blind or stupid to miss the love they obviously shared. Giles groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Now then, we come to the subject of what Maggie did to you. Have you noticed any other changes besides the obvious?"

Buffy shrugged and looked up at Spike who held her hand again and nodded.

"On our way over here tonight ,we were attacked by six vamps and I took four out before Spike managed to finish a leap. I guess I have super quick reflexes and enhanced speed."

"Faster than Spike and with better reflexes, interesting.Anything else?"

Buffy shook her head and sighed "Look if anything else comes up, I'll tell you okay Giles? But, I will not sit here with you all, putting up with the stares and the prodding and the cross examinations, it's just as bad as being back in the place that caused this in the beginning.I won't be your lab rat Giles. I'm still me, still Buffy "

She pulled on Spikes hand and they both left the apartment.Giles and the group sat in shock.

"I still say the evil undeads having too much of a free reign in corrupting her.I still think we should stake him"

Anya frowned but it was Giles that shut Xander up

"For gods sake boy will you give it a rest and shut up"

Expecting them to agree , Xander was gob smacked .His embarrassment flushed his cheeks and fueled his anger.Without saying a word he stood and left the apartment as well. Anya was caught between following her boyfriend or staying with the people she agreed with. As the door slammed she made her choice and picked up the magazine that she had been reading.

"He has some issues regarding vampires doesn't he? Do you think he feels that way about me and my past as a vengeance demon?"

Willow replied and put Anya at ease.

She just wished she could do the same for Buffy. Maybe a spell would help. Willows mind span as she thought up a spell that would make Buffy feel better and would clear her thoughts and calm her emotions.Maybe one that could erase all her memories of the Initiative and her torture at their hands.

Tara could see her mind working and she looked up at heaven "Please don't let her do anything stupid and don't let her spells go wrong and cause more damage"

A/N:- Next chapter does in fact see Willows spell go wrong and the affect it has on Buffy and Spike. ...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Unlucky for some)

Buffy slammed the front door to Revello drive and ran upstairs, Spike trailing behind her. Her face was a mask of fury and hurt. Spike stood at the door to her room and leant against the door jamb, waiting for her to errupt. It didn't take long.

"Of all the people, I thought Giles would be the last one to be so insensitive. He knew what we went through at the hands of that bitch, he knew, she told him. I bet they got all cosy with the mugs of cocoa while she told him how they cut us open and did all that stuff. And he wants to go over and over it til he's got every last sordid detail. My friends were there! Do you think he would have stopped with them there, did he want to know how we had to fuck just to be able to talk privately, how she video'ed it and how Riley watched . How we had to feed from each other because she used to drug the blood bags..."

Buffy wiped her tears away.

"How they altered me at a base level, no longer human, no longer just a slayer but part vampire and I'm some feak that they can keep running tests on to see air quote how she does in battle and if she has any special abilities. What if Giles contacts the watchers council? Will they kill me? Hunt me down? Am I safe to be the slayer still? Why ? Why did they let this happen to me?"

Buffy fell to the floor , Spike was there to catch her, to hold her in his arms, calm her and to support her as Buffy let out all the pain and anguish she had bottled up since Maggie had captured her.

Willow hurried back to her room on campus. Her bag was full of the ingredients and the orb she needed to perform the spell. Once Willow was in the room , she locked the door and set up the black candles. She laid the orb in the center of the circle and took her place in front of it. She lit the candles and began to chant.

Spike lifted Buffy from the floor and placed her on her bed. Buffy closed her eyes and breathed out harshly.

"I'm sorry, I got the front of your T shirt all wet , god I don't know why I got so upset. I should know that I'm on my own now. Didn't you once tell me that a slayer is always on their own, that having family and friends didn't mean that I wasn't alone, it just meant I had ties keeping me here. Maybe you were right"

"No, I was just being a git love, your not alone, never will be again either, got me now .I'll never leave you pet, your in my blood now slayer"

Buffy felt it, she knew what he said was true, she did have him and it gave her a calm , secure feeling, to know that he would never abandon her as others had. She pulled him down into her embrace and rested her head on his chest. They lay in silence, Buffy ran her hands over his chest and stomach while he played with her hair. They fell asleep content that they had each other and that was all they needed.

Willow's voice grew louder, she screamed latin at the wind that blew a gale around her and her room.The candles flickered and yet stayed lit and the orb began to glow brightly. Willows eyes grew dark and inky swirls appeared, her hair was as black as jet and blue veins protruded through her pale skin.

"Alieno. ego ingenero vos , vinco of quicumque est unholy.Let vestri vernula huic mensis quod exsisto licentia ex poena quod patientia. Permissum lemma haud pacis."(Forget . I implore you, master of all that is unholy.Let your servants forget this month and be freed from the pain and suffering. Let them no peace)

The wind died down and Willow slumped to the carpet, unconscious. The orb dulled and the candles smouldered, no longer lit. The end of the spell uncast, as Willow laid on the floor unable to finish it.

Spike stirred in his sleep and pulled Buffy to him, his head buried in her neck, his legs entwined with hers a whisper of a purr sounded in his chest as he fell back to sleep. Buffy growled and pushed herself further into his embrace. Neither one was aware of a shadow being in the room.

He gazed at the lovers and frowned. Why would the witch want these beings to forget this? Although the being was evil, he did like to 'play', and the lovers before him were not his servants, they worked for the forces of good. He would not let her spell stand, but since he had been called, the shadow being could not leave without doing something. With a wave of his hand a small water like vortex appeared .It hovered above the sleeping vampires and turned black. Satisfied that his will had been done, he backed into the darkest corner of the room and faded away.

Buffy felt a chill and turned over to face Spike. Once she felt him there, she opened her eyes and growled. Spikes eyes shot open and answered her growl. They both shot out of bed and stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Buffy noticed how naked she was and grabbed a sheet to cover herself.

"Sleeping or I was until you woke me up you stupid bint" Spike ran his hand through his hair . causing it to curl and to stick up.

" Gah... Spike your not wearing anything"

He looked down at his body and smirked at his semi hard cock

"Yeah I am... there my invisible p.j's ... of course I'm not wearing anything I always sleep starkers"

"Your disgusting" Buffy tried to look away and found her eyes wandered back to a certain part of his anatomy

"And yet you can't seem to get enough pet"

"Don't flatter yourself"

They stood silently, neither moving or doing anything . Spike had had enough by now and went to climb back into the bed. Yawning he pulled the covers over him, drawing away the sheet Buffy had covered herself with. It dropped from her clutch and she dived under the covers as well.

"Just cos I'm in bed doesn't mean anything. You stay your side and I'll stay mine."

Buffy rolled away and faced the wall opposite. Spike did the same leaving them back to back.

"Suits me love"

"Stop calling me that . I'm not your 'love'."

"I'm only staying til dusk then I'm off, no ,I'll shower first , get the stench of slayer off me"

"Fine" she hissed through clenched teeth

"Fine"

Spike closed his eyes .Somehow this felt wrong, like something was missing. Thinking it was just the disorientation of waking up in the slayers bed, he ignored the feeling. He wasn't sticking around once he woke up again. Buffy laid awake , something was setting her slayer senses off. The vampire in her could sense something too. She looked over her shoulder at Spike and frowned. Neither of them had actually wondered or asked why he would be in her bed to start with.Too tired to think, Buffy closed her eyes and hoped that this was some weird dream.

Willow woke and wiped the drool from her lips. She frowned as she noted that she was on the floor of her dorm room. The candles were cold and the orb was no longer glowing.Good, that meant the spell was successful...

"Oh god... oh god..."

Willow panicked . Her memory replayed the last few minutes of the spell and that's when she remembered.

"Oh god, Giles will kill me. What do I do now?"

Realising that there was no need to panic until she knew what had gone wrong, Willow took deep breaths in an effort to calm herself down before she rang Buffy. She picked up the reciever and dialled Buffys number. It rang.

After ten rings ,Willow started to stress again. Her leg bounced and she toyed with the cable that hung from the phone and bit her lower lip. Sweat built in her hairline and her heart beat rapidly. At last Buffy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buffy, um , hows things?" she asked nervously.

Buffy could hear her heart beat through the phone and knew that somethig was wrong.

"What's wrong Will? I can hear your heart racing and your breathing is erratic?"

"No... no nothings wrong with me... you? Things okay there?"

Buffy smelt a rat.

"Why wouldn't things be okay here? "

"No reason, hows Spike?"

Okay that was weird, why would she be asking about Spike? How did she know he was here?

"He's fine, he's sleeping , or was before you rang"

"Oh good , I was worried about you both after last night"

Last night? What is she talking about?

"What about last night Will? "

"After you had the freak at Giles and you two went off to be alone. "

"Oh that. Yeah we're cool . So I take it Giles wasn't happy about me gettig a few things off my chest then?"

"I think it was more like guilt, after Maggie did the experiments on you and stuff and he did the same thing , or was going to.He just wants to know your okay"

Right, last night.Buffy tried to remember but it was hazy, almost as if she had been drunk and had that temporary amnesia.

"I'll go see him later, I just want to go back to bed and catch some zeds, me being a vampire and all."

"Yeah Okay, I've got classes now but I'll see you at Giles' later.Will Spike be coming?"

Buffy felt herself brim with defensiveness.

"Nooo! Why would he, I don't need the bleached idiot folowing me around like a puppy"

"Okay... well I'll see you later then, bye Buffy"

Willow hung up quickly, too quickly . Buffy stared at the handset and then at Spike, who was sitting up and looking none too pleased at the interruption to his sleep.

"Well I take it Red has cocked up a spell somehow and is doing some damage control?"

"Huh?"

"Red, history of magic induced cock ups... ring a bloody bell?"

"Oh yeah... right... yeah seems so . Spike what do you remember about last night and an argument with Giles?"

He sat deep in thought and the looked back at Buffy.

"Nothing, not a thing about an argument, nothing as in blank canvas, like it never happened at all.The whole nights hazy"

"I think Willow has some explaining to do later"

Buffy yawned and stretched . She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"What do you think she was trying to do then? Why would she want to erase a whole night from our memories?"

"You sure it's just ours? "

"Well she remembered or else she wouldn't have called"

"Best check with the whelp and your watcher , to be sure"

Buffy sighed and got up to get the phone.She sat on the bed and dialled Xander first.

"Hey Xand... yeah sorry, look do you remember much about what I said to Giles last night?"

Xander reeled off what was said and Buffy closed her eyes , imagining her watchers face .Buffy nodded to Spike and then thanked Xander, promising to meet up again later at Giles'.

Now that they knew Xander had his memory in tact there was no need to call Giles. After hearing what had been said , she was grateful that she didn't need to. It would be bad enough going there tonight.

"Now we know that we're the ones that Red's been playing with, can I go back to sleep now?" Spike said grumpily.

Buffy huffed "If you don't like the interruptions go sleep somewhere else"

Spike was already in a bad mood and her insolence wasn't helping.As her sire, he deserved her respect.He growled a warning at her.

"I'm hungry"

"Go get something then, there's blood in the fridge"

"I want yours like I had before"

Spike grabbed her with speed she hadn't expected and she found herself pinned to the bed.

Game face to the fore, Spike snarled. "I said no!"

"But..."

Buffy was asking for it.He knew he had been easy on her, but didn't know why.He didn't want to be like Angelus and assert his authority on her but she was making it hard.In some ways he was revelling in hr defiance, she was like him, but he had to stop it now before Buffy saw Angel again.Should she show this amount of disrespect then he ,as the elder, would have to punish her. He didn't want that for her, his punishments were as clear in his mind as they were one hundred years ago.

"Stop, before you force me to do something we both regret"

His words were like a red rag to a bull and Buffy struggled against his hold.

"Buffy stop"

"Get off me now" she screached , her game face now in place.

"Right then, don't say I didn't bloody warn you"

Buffy laughed, she actually laughed.

Before she knew what was happening, Spike had sunk his teeth into her neck without taking care and Buffy screamed out at the invasion and the pain. She tried bucking him off but that caused him to rip at the bite.

She stilled beneath him and Spike released her neck from his fangs. His grip on her hands loosened and that's when she used her opening to connect her fist with his nose.

"You little harlet!"

He grabbed her as she rolled away. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him. He raised her ass and slapped it hard. Buffy yelped and continued to try and get out from under him.He caught the scent of her arousal and grinned.So the minx gets off on a bit of slap and tickle huh?

He eased up and lessened his grip on her. Buffy laid still, wondering what the hell he was doing.She could feel how wet it was making her and knew that he could probably smell it on her, she didn't expect him to act on it though.

Spike rubbed her ass and then slapped her again.

"Ow... what the hell are you doing Spike?"

"You've been a bad girl and now I'm spanking your ass "

"Stop it Spike"

He bought his hand down on the same spot as before, only harder.She groaned but didn't protest this time.Now we're getting somewhere he thought.

Her naked ass was now red where his hand had connected with it and he smiled. He drew her up further and now had a good view of her glistening sex. He tilted his head and closed his eyes, his nostrils flared as he drew in her scent. His eyes flashed gold as his demon took it in and commited it to it's memory.

Spike opened his eyes and took a few steps back. The aroma had awakened a memory from within , hidden deep but it was there.His demon knew her as it's mate, not just a mere childe.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder , seeing him back away from her confused her.The look of something akin to shock and ... something she couldn't put a name to , upon his face worried her.

"Spike?"

His back hit her dresser and he gulped .

"Buffy, cover yourself pet , before I do something we'll end up regretting"

Not wanting to question him, Buffy pulled the sheet around herself again and sat up on her knees.

"What's wrong? ...I can't believe I just asked that"

Spike looked at her, unsure how to proceed.He had to tell her what he had remembered but he also knew that she wouldn't accept it. Not in her current spell induced state. He picked up the t shirt he had cast aside and pulled it on, followed by his boots.

"Get dressed Buffy, we need to talk to Giles .I'll wait outside for you"

"No.Tell me what this about first Spike. You got me worried now and I'm not about to confront Giles , not after the things Xander was telling me I said"

"That's exactly why we're going love, seems Willow did something to try and correct this situation, not that you remember"

Confused but willing to believe him for now, Buffy went into the bathroom and got dressed. She came out only a few minutes later and ran out of the house to meet Spike. He stood under the tree in her front yard, smoking a cigarette .Once she shut the front door , Spike moved to her side as they walked down the street. They both remained silent and only looked at each other as they reached Giles' front door.

A sleepy and bedragled Giles opened the door and ushered them in from the dark. The apartment was barely lit by the few lamps Giles had switched on in his walk to the front door. He rubbed his tired eyes and turned to Buffy.

"I apologise for my behaviour earlier and I admit that I deserved the tongue lashing that you handed out"

"I wouldn't say anything else until you hear what we have to say watcher.Seems Reds been a busy little wicca mate"

Giles frowned but was hardly acting surprised. Spike watched as Giles sat and contemplated what he'd said.

"So, Willow has used magic again? And you would know this... how?"

Buffy remained by the kitchen door looking lost.Giles knew that she was as oblivious as he was. He turned his attention back to Spike.

"She must have tried a spell to make us forget what had happened , for what reason ,I'm not sure.It did work until... well let's just say that the man in me forgot but the demon didn't.Seems Red doesn't know much about vampires and the connection they have with their childer. My demon came out and recognised what I had with Buffy and it must have broken the spell on me."

Giles nodded, he knew how deeply vampires connect with mates and childer and knew that even at a base level, vampires will recognise 'relatives' even if they are near death and delirious.

"Has Buffy remembered, have you done anything to get her demon to have the same response to you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

Spike looked across the room and met hazel eyes , the multitude of emotions he saw there made his heart clench within his chest.

"She's at a point that would take more than just renewing the bond , she's becoming defiant and I don't want to hurt her"

Giles nodded his understanding, but Spikes admittance of Buffy's fight for dominance, made him shudder. He would have to assert his authority before she became stronger and thus became a real threat.Should her vampire demon gain strength and over power her slayer demon then Giles dreaded the outcome.The only person that could tame her beast was Spike, as much as it pained Giles to admit it.

Would Spike want to do that or would he relish the idea of Buffy being wild and abandon her calling to be with him , and to give in to the true nature of her vampire demon?

Giles sighed and met Spikes eyes.

"You will have to do it, you realise that don't you?"

"I was hoping that you could find another way , maybe get the little witch in to reverse the spell or what not"

Buffy stood listening to Spike and Giles talk about her as if she wasn't there. Enough was enough, she was getting tired of it.If she was a threat or becoming one, then she wanted them to do all they could to stop that happening. She also hated feeling as though she was in the dark, and they knew more than she did.Something they were about to correct.

"Will you both stop talking as though I'm not even here.Just tell me what is going on and what you have to do "

Both watcher and Spike froze at the sound of her voice. Giles nodded at Spike .Spike really wished he hadn't. Now it was down to him to tell Buffy what was wrong.

"Okay pet, you best sit for this"

Buffy moved away from the wall slowly. Someone telling you to sit before they told you something was not of the good. She dreaded it but at the same time, had asked for this. How bad could it be?

Spike waited until she had sat at the table and took the chair in front of her.Giles sat opposite. Spike glanced at Giles for a last minute reprieve yet none came .Giles sat back and watched as Spike took Buffy's hands in his. Buffy watched the miriad of emotions play across Spikes face and held her breath.

"Buffy, what I got to tell ... look ..."

Who knew it would be so hard. He could see the apprhension on her face and could see how taut her muscles were. She was ready to flee or fight and it made him ache for her. He wanted to take her into his embrace and protect her , to soothe her. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Slayer... how much do you remember?"

"We escaped from the Initiative and that's it, nothing until I woke with you in my bed"

"Right..." he sucked in an unneeded breath. Spike set about telling her about the last twenty four hours and everything that had happened.On hearing that they had claimed each other, Buffy baulked.She stood shaking her head and had backed away from Spike, holing up her hands to stop his advance.

Giles was surprised to hear that they had claimed each other, but he had expected it at some point, seeing at how close they had become in such a short time.Giles stood and took off his glasses, letting them hang by one arm as he approached with a dusty old tome.

"Would it help you Buffy, if you read what it means to be a master vampires mate? "

Buffy shot her eyes up to meet those of her watcher.Her brow furrowed and she nodded .She walked around the room ,avoiding Spike and sat.Giles sat opposite her again and gestured to the seat next to him.Spike spun the chair and sat astride the chair.His eyes never left Buffy.

Internally he raged at the loss of his mate.The demon within struggled to control itself, baying for it's mate and for the witch that had caused this.

Buffy read the article and slumped in her chair. Her head pounded and her stomach churned at the information she had just taken in. Her demon wanted to have that connection , wanted to be one with it's sire and the one person it considered it's mate. The slayer wanted to run Spike through with the stake that lay abandoned on the chest beside her.

Spike could feel her tense and knew that she was coiling herself, ready to attack him. Her personality was strong and he knew that this would make her defiant, that this would make her rebel against him. He had hoped that this could be avoided, hence his asking Giles for help. Now though, he could see that she would need a vampires dicipline. That she would be very much like he had been until Angelus had taken on the responsibility of chastising him whenever he challenged .

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard as he recalled the ways that Angelus had broke him down and had instilled his dominance on him. He couldn't see himself doing it to the girl that sat across from him. Her growl broke through his thoughts and made his demon swell with anger.

Buffy growled at Spike, how dare he even think that he could claim her as his own. How could he think she would want him. It must have been another plan of the Initiatives and she had somehow acted on it a little late but still, why else would she have let him? That also explained why he was in her bed.

Buffy stood and marched into the bathroom and grabbed Maggie by the throat.Her demon rose and Buffy licked at her tiny fangs. Maggie struggled against the strong hold that Buffy had on her, her feet sliding across the porcelain of the bath.Unable to get a grip, Maggie hung from Buffys fist, unable to do anything except hang on to her wrists with her own hands.

"You did this! You screwed with my life, my body and still it's not enough.You realise what you have done? Do you? Mated me to that... that thing out there!"

Spike stopped abruptly, hearing Buffy call him a thing... made him feel unworthy again. Giles pushed passed Spike and wrestled with Buffy to get Maggie free from her grasp.Buffy growled angrily at her watcher and shook him from the arm he had a tight hold of.Giles fell to the floor, hitting his head on the radiator and passing out.

Spike saw the watcher fall and smelled the blood .He growled and picked up the crumpled man, placing him on his couch before he returned to the bathroom.Hr growled his annoyance at Buffy and her head snapped round to him.

"Do you think we would have mated if she hadn't of done this to me?"

Spike felt her rejection even deeper and as much as he wanted to just leave , to run and lick his emotional wounds, he had to stop Buffy from killing Walsh. He knew his girl would hate herself for it after the smoke had cleared.

"Don't care about any of it Buffy , but you got to put her down.Her troops are coming for her, let them deal with her.Do you think that they will see us as the good guys if you let yourself take her life?"

"Why do you care? After all that she did to us, why are you so against killing her? Look at what she has done. The chips, turning me into this, can't be a vampire but not quite a slayer anymore."

Maggie was starting to lose consciousness and was wheezing as Buffys grip tightened. Spike saw her eyes start to roll in her head and made the choice.

"Let her go now Childe"

Buffys eyes narrowed at the sound of his authoritive voice.Her grip loosened and Maggie dropped into the bath again. She would be bruised , but at least she was alive. Buffy growled and launched herself at Spike.

He caught her hands as she attacked, her nails embedding into his shoulders briefly before he rolled them so that he was on top. He was grateful that the watcher was out for the count on the sofa and wasn't going to witness this. Buffy struggled under him, kicking and trying to pull her hands out of his strong hold. Spike gripped her legs with his and waited until she had exhausted herself. Buffy stilled under him and he let his grip on her loosen.

"You got to stop this Buffy." he growled out through gritted teeth. Any emotions that he held for her hidden under his demons anger.

Buffy drew a fist back and connected with Spikes cheek.His head snapped back and he fell to the floor.Buffy got to her feet as did Spike.They stood snarling , circling each other, waiting for an opening.

Buffy struck first, catching him in his midsection, she grabbed his head as he doubled over. Spike spun in her hands and kicked back at her , sending her across the room. Buffy stopped and turned back to him, ready to counter any attack he launched .

Again they faced each other.

"I'm warning you Buffy, I don't want to do this to you pet, don't mean I won't"

"Why not Spike?

" Buffy"

She straightened and smirked "You can't can you? What is it that holds you back huh? Scared of hitting a woman maybe? That can't be it though can it, you've hit me before now when we fought.Ahh could it be that you had to go through this yourself? Did Angel have to kick your ass for being insolent?"

His eyes flashed gold and the blood curdling snarl let her know that she had hit the nail on the head. Her laughter all but sealed her fate. Before she could react, Spike was upon her and had sunk his fangs into her neck.

They fell backwards ,Spikes arms wrapped around her , holding him to her body as he sunk his fangs deeper.He drank heavily, draining her to the point where she was weak. Her struggles against him grew tired until she laid beneath him without a fight.

Feeling her relax, Spike withdrew his fangs and growled "Mine"

As soon as the words fell from his lips , a flash of blinding light surrounded them and Buffy arched beneath him. Her cry pierced the air and she shook as her memories assaulted her mind. Each one infusing her with grief and love, laughter and tears. Spike took her into his arms and held her as her body was racked and she shook from the onslaught. The light dimmed and Buffy went limp in his arms. He lifted her and placed her upstairs in Giles' bedroom. He laid beside her , brushing hair fro m her face and stroking her tenderly, waiting for her to wake.

Spike just hoped that this had reset the spell that Willow had cast . Only time would tell.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:- Thank you to all those who have left the fantastic reviews and to the new guys that have started reading my story. They have given me the boost I need to keep the chapters coming . Hope that you all enjoy this chapter .

Buffy and Spike get naughty again...

Chapter 14

Buffy came too slowly.Her head hurt and her body ached. She felt Spike next to her and groaned .

She got out of the bed careful not to wake Spike and made it to the door.Just as she was about to open it, she felt him wake.His subconscious invaded hers, opening the claim and allowing her to feel his emotions. Buffy froze, whether it was through fear of what he would say when he saw her, or whether it was due to the overwhelming feelings that flooded her, Buffy did not know.

"Buff..." he sat up and saw her stood stock still by the door .He ran his hands through his hair, causing his curls to fall loose from the gel that kept them tamed. His eyes were still hazed from sleep, in a word he looked innocent and Buffy found it hard to tear her eyes from him.

"Going somewhere pet?"

She cleared her throat and pointed at the door with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Hungry and um,... needed the bathroom"

Spike smiled at her nervous excuse .He threw the covers back and slipped his boots back on.He grabbed at his duster and took his cigs and lighter out of a pocket.He stood and crossed the room until he was by her side. He leaned into her and when his lips touched her ear he laughed quietly

"If I didn't know you better love, I'd say you were trying to leave old Spike in bed and make a clean getaway"

He looked into her eyes and she ducked her head down to break the gaze, thus admitting her guilt.

"Just as I thought "

He swung the door open and walked downstairs.Giles had woken and was in the kitchen cooking himself breakfast.On hearing the door to his room open he looked up to see Spike descending .Buffy remained in the same spot behind the now open door. Spike went to the front door and opened it .He stood just inside and lit up.The sun shone but he was still in shadow , mainly due to the overhang of ivy that had grown it's path up the wall and hugged at the door frame.

Giles watched the tension set across the vampires shoulders and approached him.

"I assume that while I took my brief nap last night, you dealt with Buffy?"

"Of sorts watcher, she remembers and the claims back in place but she's fighting me again. Not as openly but she'll try again. I couldn't do it to her after the memories flooded her, would have been too much. Plus I didn't think you would appreciate it happening in your bed mate"

"Yes .. that would have been most unfortunate.I happen to like that bed and burning it would have been a pain"

Spike smirked and shared a knowing look with Giles. They both turned to see Buffy standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in Spikes t shirt and nothing other than her panties. Spike threw his cigarette and closed the door , Giles smiled and returned to the kitchen. Buffy sat the other side of the breakfast bar and watched as he cooked eggs and bacon, the smell making her stomach growl. Within seconds a plate was placed before her and a mug of blood was placed beside it. Another mug was sat up on the counter next to her.Spike nodded his thanks and sat down to drink it.

Giles broke the awkward silence as he carried a tray with juice and a plate of eggs and toast to the bathroom. Buffy frowned

"Why are you feeding that bitch?"

Giles coughed and looked down at the tray.

"As much as I loathe to nourish the 'bitch' as you call her, I cannot stand by and allow her to die of thirst and hunger Buffy. Not only would I have to answer to the Government but I fear the woman would leave an unpleasant odour that would take years to air out of my bathroom"

Spike almost choked on his blood as his comment registered with him and he laughed again at the dry wit of the watcher.He looked across to see Buffys response, worried that she would react badly.

"Oh" was all she said as she scooped more eggs onto her fork and took them into her mouth.

Spike finished his blood and put the mug on the counter top and waited until Giles returned from the bathroom.It wasn't long before Giles came out mumbling to himself about idiotic women and how she wasn't a baby and that he would not be feeding her like she was the god damn queen of England.

Again Spike laughed.

"So when are the military types coming for the bint then?"

"They cannot come soon enough, but they should be here in a couple of days"

Giles looked up at the heavens at the thought of having his apartment free of the guest in his bathroom.

Buffy pushed the empty plate away and picked up the mug of blood.She stared at the contents with a grimace. This would be the first time she would have drank pigs blood , and by the look on her face, she wasn't at all keen on the idea. Spike watched her.

Giles excused himself and went upstairs to change, giving the two vampires some privacy should they need it.

Spike knew she wouldn't be able to do it, she wouldn't be able to stomach the pigs blood, not after feeding from him. Having his rich sires blood nourish her, giving her strength and connecting them, but he had to see if she could do it.Truth was, he missed the connection too, missed having his fangs buried in her neck , suckling her sweet blood from her veins like she was his chalice while she drank from him.

Spike groaned as he felt his cock harden at the thought. Buffy looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she felt the change in his emotions.Her mug of blood was placed on the counter and she mewled at Spike.The submissive sound pulled him from his thoughts , his head tilted and he smirked at her, knowing that she could tell that he was turned on.It was also a sign that maybe Buffy was in control of her demon.Spike could only hope.

With a speed that he had not expected , Buffy pounced. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs clamped around his waist.He growled at the sudden invasion and before he could protest, her lips and tongue plundered his .His arms held her to him as he pushed her against the wall nearest them. Her hand snaked between them to unbuckle his belt.She growled as she popped the button to his jeans, her hand making contact with her clit as she did so.Spike looked down and watched as she grazed her sex again and panted at the contact. His cock throbbed with need and the sight of his girl getting herself off drove him crazy.

He spun them off the wall and settled her on the couch bellow him. He moved off her and knelt between her legs.His hands glided up to her hips and gripped the thin straps of her panties. He pulled them off and watched as her hand moved back to her sex.Her head shot back and her back arched at the contact and she groaned , her tongue wet her lips and she bit her lower lip.Spike was entranced.

"That's it , touch yourself, show me how you like it baby."

Buffy teased her clit and gently ran her fingers over her outer lips. Her breath caught as she grazed her clit again. Her fingers circled the swollen bundle of nerves until she started to shake .Needing more, Buffy teased her opening with her fingers before pushing one in and slowly she began to thrust . Spike unzipped himself and wrapped his hand around his cold hard shaft, moving it in time with Buffys fingers as they moved in and out of her core.

Never had she looked more beautiful and so wanton.Her hair fanned behind her and her legs were splayed open, giving him a view of her sex as she played. She added another finger as she felt the first signs of her approaching orgasm, and she increased the pace and force .

Spike was so turned on that he couldn't take not touching her, not tasting her. His hands grasped her hips and he pulled her forward, growling his need , he plummeted his tongue into her core, fucking her with it until she screamed , lapping as she came in his mouth. Her cries died down and still Spike worked at her clit and opening to take her higher, making her grasp his hair in her fists as she came harder than before.

Buffy rose to a seated position and met his lips eagerly. Her arms pulled him close, one hand slid between them , taking hold of his erection and slowly stroked him , paying attention to the swollen head.Spike knelt up and positioned himself at her entrance, her hand still pumping him. He pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and growled as he thrust into her hard. Buffy gripped the couch as Spike thrust harder, his fingers gripped her hips with bruising force as he lost himself in the feeling of being in her tight, hot quim .

Buffy was lost in the sensations that he created within her. Her face phased between demon and her human mask, unable to maintain control.Buffy roared as her vampire demon rebelled against Spike.She pushed against his chest and sent him spralling to the carpeted floor. She stood and growled down at him and stood above him defying him to get up.

Spike was shocked, he hadn't been expecting this, well yeah he had, but not then.Not when she had mewled her submission and encouraged the union. Bloody woman would be the death of him.

His blood curdling roar back shook the building and drew Giles from his room.

"What the hell is going on? I leave you both for ten minutes and your at each others throats"

"Not yet we're not watcher ,but by the look on her face I'm thinking it won't be long before we are"

"Right, then I think it best you go to your crypt Spike"

Spike took the chance and glanced away from Buffy to look up at the watcher. Giles knew that Spike would have to teach Buffy where her place was and he knew it was not going to be easy and also that it would be brutal.Spike nodded and as his first show of dominance, he dragged the girl from the apartment and down into the sewers.

Once in the tunnels, Buffy struggled against his hold. After a taking a punch to his nose, Spike wrestled her and threw her over his shoulder.

" I wouldn't think about doing anything stupid while your there slayer, not with your arse so tempting"

Buffy stilled but vocalized her displeasure at being manhandled in this way.

It wasn't long before he walked into the lower level of the crypt and dumped Buffy onto his bed unceremoniously. She shot off the bed and attacked Spike with her fists, screaming abuse at him for daring to take her against her will.

Whether she meant sexually or taking her from Giles', Spike didn't know.The girl before him had his head spinning so much he hardly knew which way was up.

He caught her fists and held her by her wrists tightly. His game face slid into place as he struggled to control the whirlwind that threatened him.

He had dreaded this happening and even now that he was facing it, he loathed to do this to her. She was pushing it though. Especially after the kick that connected with his shin. He hissed out the pain and pulled her to his chest. He let out another inhumane yell as she used her fangs to try and force him to release her.The smell of his blood rose from his chest and fueled them both.Spike threw her back onto the bed and made the leap in one bound, landing above her.His arms pinned her arms above her head and his legs gripped her thighs, effectively trapping her below him.

"Now, lets try this again, I'm your sire, you are my childe and as such will keep your place"

"Get off me"

"Slayer"

Buffy thrashed beneath him and found her efforts wasted. Somehow he had the strength to over power her. One thing Buffy Summers wasn't, and that was a quitter. What she couldn't do with sheer force, she did with words.

"You think that I'm going to let you have a superiority over me ? How stupid are you Spike?"

His jaw set firm as he saw the determination on her face. There was no way she was going to make this easy. With grim determination Spike started the Dominium Obrussa.Spike was old enough to respect the ancient ways but he knew that Buffy would have little knowledge of the test and it's origins. Even with her slayer background, he knew that there was little point going through the ritual in it's entirety.

"I accept your challenge for dominance and freedom from all sires rights, do you wish to proceed?"

Buffy nodded

"Then let the fun begin" he smirked.

A/N :- Next Chapter sees Spike teach Buffy a few lessons .Could get a bit bloody and will contain rough sex etc , please skip if you are under age or like your Spuffy fluffy ...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Giles rang Willow and warned her about the predicament that Spike faced with Buffy and that he would have to 'discipline' her . He had told them that they would have to take the patrol for the night and that they should steer clear of Restfield for the night or until they heard from Buffy or Spike. Willow agreed and said that she would tell the rest of the gang later.

With that done, Giles turned his attention back to the watchers diary that he had been reading. This watcher had been in a similar situation regarding his slayer and a vampire named Acacius. The vampire had gained his name by shunning his kind and by never taking human life. He had roamed from country to country, helping mortals and aiding slayers to avert apocalypses. After almost two hundred years of notes on him, a watcher in London reported Acacius had settled down there and had been helping his slayer.

After a particularly nasty battle, his slayer had been mortally wounded and had declared her love for the vampire.

It appeared that he had returned the slayers feelings and couldn't bare the thought of her perishing. He had given the slayer enough of his blood to cheat death, but not enough to turn her.

The effects listed mirrored those that Buffy had gone through.What surprised Giles was the long term effects on the vampire , Acacius.

Giles put the thick journal down and rubbed at his eyes.

"Dear Lord" he stood and made his way to his liquor cabinet and poured a large scotch. "I only hope that Spike will cope and accept the changes"

Once he had drained the glass of it's amber liquid, Giles returned to the journal and settled on the couch. Reading about the changes that both Acacius and the slayer , now named as Sarah , Giles wondered if Spike had gone through any yet.If he had, he hadn't mentioned it.He had to admit that Spike had changed.He no longer hunted and his demeanor had softened .Giles thought that maybe it had been the chip that had conditioned him, but hadn't he turned the chip off?

It had to be Buffy that had had that effect on Spike.Giles read long into the night, amazed that Sarah's watcher had kept such detailed notes and that the council hadn't destroyed them.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded through the lower level of the crypt. Buffy punched Spike and followed through with round house kick that he had anticipated.He caught her foot and gripped her ankle momentarily. He thrust her backwards , watching as she skidded across the crypt floor and smacked into the cave like wall. He was on her within seconds of her coming to a halt.

"Still think you want to do this Buffy?" he asked as he wiped blood from his mouth and nose with the back of his hand. He looked at it and licked it off, wiping the residual blood off on his jeans.

Buffy snarled and leaped at him, her nails embedding into his shoulders as she tried to bite into his neck. The palm of his hand hit under her chin and forced her from her goal. He gripped her arm and twisted it so that it turned her from him, her back coming up against his chest. Her held her across her chest and waist and growled loudly.

The adrenaline pumped through them, not letting them feel their injuries and helped them to continue the fight . It had been hours and as of yet, neither had been victorious and neither showed signs of tiring.

Maybe this was it then? The move that proved that Buffy had been impulsive and that for once, Spike had outwitted her.

Spike held her in his arms, the scene reminiscent of his fight with his first slayer. Buffy turned her head to look up at him, tears filled her eyes and she knew then that he had won. The determination that she saw reflected in his eyes told her that much. There was nothing more she could do other than offer him her throat.

Spike narrowed his eyes as she tilted her head and granted him access to her throat. His face shifted and his yellow eyes bore into hers.Buffy nodded and closed her eyes and waited for the sting of his fangs.

"Of meus cruor quod per meus morsus , EGO vindicatum vestri cruor ut mei.I sum laurifer. Parvulus of mei , agnosco meus vox ut vestri genitor quod take vestri locus intus meus clan.For infinitio EGO vinculum thee.."

His fangs slid into her neck like a hot knife through butter and Buffy cried out .As Spike pulled hard on the vein she felt a stronger connection between them open.Spike snarled , his hands tore at her clothing and grasped at her exposed flesh.

The violence of it made her slayer demon claw for freedom, to tear the vampire from her throat and make him pay for the invasion he was inflicting. Yet she remained limp and yielded to him.

Spike moved them back to the bed, never once breaking his hold on her and without breaking the bite.He forced her to bend over the edge of the bed and used one hand to free his painfully hard and swollen cock from the confines of his jeans. He never paused to see if she was ready before he thrust into her.

This wasn't slow and gentle, it wasn't making love.This was animalistic and ritualistic. His hard thrusts were meant to break her and leave her with no doubt as to who was the alpha vampire within their relationship. His grunts and snarls were no longer meant to turn her on , they were meant to serve as a warning , to tell her that he was in charge.

Buffy tried to pull back but his hands held her in place as he slammed himself into her with even more force. Buffy yelled as he hit her cervix with bruising force every time he thrust back into her. He reached forward and twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her flush with his body.

Buffy screamed as he pulled her up by her hair.She raised her hands to stop him but found that she was now against his chest. She felt his lips against her ear and closed her eyes hoping that this would be the start of him softening, leading to gentle love making. She was disappointed when he began to whisper to her.

"Are you still going to fight me pet? I am your sire and you will show me the respect that comes from that.Do you understand?"

Buffy nodded and felt him soften his hold.

"Good girl."

His thrusts eased and he slowed his frantic pace .He hissed as she gripped him with her internal muscles.Spike looked down at her clawed back and closed his eyes against the sight. He only hoped that she had leaned her lesson and that he wouldn't have to repeat the ritual. He leaned over her and bathed her lacerations with his tongue, closing the wounds, Once the cuts on her back were tended to, he instructed her to turn over.Buffy obliged and he was soon caring for the rest of her wounds.

He made his way down her body, paying attention to the hisses and gasps that she made.He touched and teased her sex and was amazed at how wet she had become. His cock was eager to reclaim it's place inside her again.Swollen and aching with want, he grasped his cock and slid his hand up and down his shaft, hoping to alleviate the pressure. Buffy shuddered as she neared climax, making him crave the feeling of being inside her when she came. Without hesitation, he slid inside her and rocked them both until she fell apart around him, pulling him with her. His cock felt as if it would burst as he shot his seed deep within her. The sensation of his cock jerking made Buffy scream his name as she came again.

He collapsed onto her and rolled , making her nestle beside him. No words were spoken. Both too exhausted to talk and they both felt that words would be out of place after the ritual. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Giles was sat on his couch surrounded by books when Willow and Xander arrived .

"How was patrol, nothing problematic I hope"

"No it was pretty much of the quiet, only one or two newbies, got them staked before they were even out of the ground. See? No injuries so... what are we working on tonight?"

Willow sat and dragged a book across the table .Xander went straight to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Staring in at the contents, he picked up the cheese and sniffed it before adding to the conversation.

"Yeah ... We saw a few of those commando types , don't think they're moving out quite as quick as Buffy wants them too.They ran off once they saw us "

He emerged from the kitchen with his sandwich hanging between his lips and sat beside Willow .He cast a quick look at the book and frowned. Willow smiled and offered him the book , which he declined, waving his buttery hands as an excuse. Once Xander had swallowed his mouthful he turned to Giles to ask for the latest news on Buffy .

"Well,firstly, I haven't heard anything and so I assume they are still working through the ritual that Spike needs to complete to control Buffy. You mentioned that you encountered some of the Initiatives men on your patrol? "

Xander and Willow nodded and Giles carried on.

"They could have been left here to maintain some form of control until they leave, could be that they are the team sent to retrieve Maggie or they could be renegades that are searching for Buffy and Spike. Of course I hope that they are here to do the first option.Where was it that you saw them?"

Xander had a mouth full of cheese sandwich and thankfully stayed silent. Willow sat in thought before telling Giles that it had been Restfield cemetery, which just happened to be where Spikes crypt was. Sudden realization dawned on them all and in a speed that was rare for Giles, he snatched a crossbow from his weapons chest and ran out into the night. Willow followed as did Xander .All three hoped that they were wrong and that the Initiative were doing a routine sweep.Regardless, they were going to make sure the slayer was safe.

A/N:- Thanks everyone ,for your reviews and ongoing support. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Let me know!!

The Latin phrase that Spike says translates as :- Of my blood and with my bite, I claim your blood as mine .I am victorious . Childe of mine, acknowledge my rights as your sire and take your place within my clan.For eternity I bond thee.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:- Oh my god! You guys have blown me away with your reviews ! Thank you so much x

This is quite a long chapter and would have been longer as my muse would not shut up last night! I decided to trim it back and so, have already got a head start on Chapter 17. Expect that to be finished tomorrow . I hope that you enjoy this chapter .

Lise x

Chapter 16

Giles, Willow and Xander approached the cemetery using as much stealth as they could. Willow had offered to use a cloaking spell but both Giles and Xander were reluctant for her to do that. So, they crept through the cemetery until they were outside of Spikes crypt.

"So" Willow whispered "Do we knock or just burst in and hope that we're not interrupting anything?"

Giles closed his eyes hoping that he wasn't going to be getting a view of the ritual.The fact that he couldn't hear anything bode well .

Xander hovered by the door and kept looking around for the soldiers they had seen earlier. For the time being , the area was safe.

Spike turned on the water and ran the cold water down his back, cleansing the cuts and bruising that Buffy had inflicted on him during the ritual. He rested his hands against the wall and let out a deep groan.

Buffy entered the cove that made up the make shift shower and wrapped her arms around his waist.She rested her cheek against his back, and moaned as her body was soothed by the contact.Spike turned to face her and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It wasn't hard and demanding like before.This kiss was soft and gentle. Buffy groaned and eased her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling herself flush to Spikes chest. The cool water cascaded over them both and cooled their rapidly heating bodies. Spike reached for her ass and lifted her into his arms.Instinctively Buffys legs wrapped around his waist , bringing her pussy in line with his now hardened cock.

Neither said anything, not even as he slid between her lips and buried himself inside her again. This time they gently rocked together while they kissed and nipped at each others lips and necks.

This was about connecting , about healing each other and about love.Not that either of them voiced that emotion, but they could feel the sparks of it through the claims.

How could he have not realized that he had harbored these feelings for her? Had he been that blind? Blinded by his obsession for slayers and the rich blood that filled their veins? How had this small girl changed him so much in such a small time?

Buffy let out a gasp and ground down onto his cock, trying to increase the pace and depth. Spike knew that she wanted more than the gentle love making now.She was close and his girl loved the way he could tease her clit and make her come with just a pinch at the right time. Feeling her grip him with her delicious quim was all it took to convince him. He lifted her higher and slammed into her. He was rewarded with a strangled cry .Urged on, Spike continued the hard thrusts and turned her to the crypt wall. He cradled her with one hand and was surprised to see that Buffy had already slid a hand between them and was rubbing her swollen clit . The sight almost made him come on the spot. He closed his eyes and breathed in the heady scent of her arousal and swallowed hard.

"That's it Buffy , rub at it, touch yourself and make yourself come.Let me feel your tight quim quake on my cock.Watch us pet, watch as my cock slides into you,how wet you are, how your pretty fingers look as you play"

He knew that he was making her wetter just by whispering the little nasties in her ear and that she was enjoying the sight of their bodies joined .Her grip on his shoulder was painful, her nails breaking the skin and drawing blood, but he didn't care . He didn't care so long as she was still riding him to oblivion and playing with her clit.

Their breathing was now ragged pants as they neared completion. Buffy bought her hand away from her core, Spike caught it by her wrist and bought it to his mouth. A purr like growl rumbled from his chest as he savored her taste. Buffy had never seen anything so erotic and couldn't stop herself from plundering his mouth.

Spike broke from her kiss to cry out as he felt her spasm around him.He thrust deep and held her still as she rode out her explosive orgasm, taking him over the edge with her. Their mutual growls echoed around the lower level of the crypt.

"God Buffy... I never felt anything like that... so tight, so hot and wet for me baby... never get enough"

Buffy for the most part was speechless. All she could do was pant and nod her agreement into his shoulder. Spike grabbed the towels and shut off the water, still holding her on one arm.Without breaking his hold, he carried her back to the bed. As he laid her down he halted and growled.Buffy felt the tension that set into his being and felt the ripples coming from his demon. Someone was approaching their lair.

Xander tapped Giles on the back and pointed to the door.

"What are we waiting for? What if the bleach idiot's finally killed her?"

"Do shut up Xander, he could no more kill her than I could"

Giles rolled his eyes at the immature boy but it did spur him on.He raised his hand to the crypt door and opened it slowly.

The growls resonated through the crypt and Giles halted, taking them as a warning. It wasn't long after that two blonds leapt up from below.

"Great googly..." Xander yelled "Don't do that!" he waved his hands at them erratically "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Don't let me be the one to stop you whelp"

Buffy shook her head in disbelief and walked over to the worn out couch. Now dressed following the warning growl from her sire, she sat and watched as her watcher gaged the scene. The scent of fear hung like a haze from Xander and she noted that Willow held no trace of it. Giles just seemed indifferent. He turned to look at her and smiled .

"I take it the ritual went as planned?"

Although looking at her, Buffy knew the question was in fact, aimed at Spike.

"No problems watcher, she's back to being placid and will no doubt bend over backwards to do as you say now"

"Yes .. yes very good"

Spike lit up a cigarette and then sat next to Buffy.Giles leaned against the sarcophagus and polished his glasses.

"Willow and Xander did a quick sweep tonight and unfortunately came across a small band of commando's. Whilst we have no idea why they should still be here, but we cannot discount the idea that they could very well be after the both of you again.There may be a chance that they are the team sent to retrieve Maggie Walsh. But that does not explain why they would be so close to your crypt "

Spike and Buffy shared a look that spoke of fear and of the retribution they both felt they they deserved.Giles didn't miss it.

"I think we should all retire back to my apartment and prepare just in case it is an ambush that they have planned."

Once they were back at the apartment and safe from the Initiative, Giles planned on discussing the watchers diary and the changes that Spike could possibly face. For now, they had enough to talk over.

Buffy exited the crypt first, cautiously looking around, vamping just once to use her preternatural abilities to double check the area. Now that she was satisfied that it was safe, she beckoned the others out. Spike came out last, watching the backs of the group as they made their way way to the cemetery gates.They all made a hasty retreat back to the watchers home and were grateful that there were no encounters. It was a brief respite.

Giles made to unlock the door but found that it swung open of it's own accord. Flashing a look over his shoulder, Spike entered first. He breathed deep and looked over his shoulder to Buffy and Giles and shook his head. Buffy followed him in and covered her nose from the smell, vamping involuntarily from the scent of blood. Spike went straight into the bathroom and stepped out backwards, closing the door as he did.

"I wouldn't go in there watcher, not a pretty sight"

Buffy held Giles as he digested what had happened.Willow and Xander stood beside the couch not knowing how to feel. Spike rubbed at his forehead, trying to figure out a way to deal with the new turn of events.The demon in him called for the body to be dumped off like garbage, the man in him reasoned that they should call the police.What he didn't understand is why the Initiative have ordered her assassination and also, why had they left her body here, to be found by them. He looked over at Buffy and beckoned her with a nod.

Buffy rubbed at Giles' arms and made her way over to Spike. They turned their backs and whispered to each other.

"I don't understand why they left her body here but I'm thinking they meant for Giles to be implicated Buffy"

Buffy thought the same thing but wasn't about to let that happen. Calling on the vampire in her, she made peace with the choice she had to make.The slayer within was disgusted , but now wasn't a time for a conscience.

"I know, we can't let him deal with this or get caught.If they did want him to take the fall then they are grossly mistaken. We have to get rid of the body.I haven't done this before and I'm no fool Spike, tell me where you got rid of yours "

Astonished, Spike widened his eyes. Was his girl really asking him this?

"There's a demon run crematorium not too far from a fair bit mind, but they ask no questions"

Buffy finally snapped into slayer mode .Shaking herself as she mentally prepared for what they had to do, Buffy told Giles what they intended to do and suggested that they all went back the crypt until they returned.Nodding , Giles, Xander and Willow left the apartment. Once sure they had left and Spike had returned from getting the desoto, Spike and Buffy set about clearing the body and Blood up.

Spike immediately bagged the body in some refuse liners that he found under the kitchen sink. He hauled Maggie up onto his shoulder and dropped her into the trunk.He walked into the bathroom and found Buffy bleaching the stained bath.She looked up at him, blood smeared onto her face and arms.Spike had never thought she looked more beautiful, although he doubted that was what she would want to hear at that moment.

Buffy must have sensed his feeling through the bond, she smiled shyly and tried to wipe dried blood from her face. Spike groaned with lust when she unconsciously licked some blood from her lips , her eyes flashing red momentarily.Holding back the urge to fuck her amongst the blood,he stepped out of the bathroom to calm his raging libido and to fetch some more cloths.

"Why do you think they want Giles to take the fall for this?" Buffy asked as he returned to the doorway.

"No idea pet. Maybe they figured with him gone you would be an easy target.You forget love, you were the one that psychotic bitch wanted, I was a means to an end"

"Do you think I'm still in danger then?"

He shrugged "No more than usual love, but now you got me watching your back instead of riding it"

He wiped a spot of blood from her nose and held back the urge to morph, shaking his head to stop the bones from shifting .Buffy felt it to and was glad that he had taken the body out as she fought her demon. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold back if he lost control. He smiled as she wrinkled up her nose and went about rinsing the bath again.

Once the bathroom resembled a clinically clean tiled room and not a slaughter house, Buffy and Spike left. Both were extremely cautious as they went to the car and pulled away. Spike slammed a tape in and started drumming his hand on the steering wheel as they made their way to the crematorium.Buffy took the opportunity to catch some sleep.

Buffy woke to find herself alone in the car. She looked out at the area and saw that they had parked at the back of a large brick building that resembled a warehouse. The scent of blood had invaded the car and overwhelmed her.Opening the car door to get some air, Buffy noticed the back door was ajar.Curious, she walked over to the door, stopping one she heard voices.

"So who did you off this time Spike? Could this possibly be that pain in the ass slayer?"

"No such luck mate, this lump of good for nothing human happened to be the one in charge of the commando group plaguing us demons .Right sour bitch too"

"You still after the slayer though?"

"Remind me to tell you a bloody funny story once we get through here mate"

"William the Bloody finally get a taste ? "

The demon slithered his snake like tongue over his lips at the thought of slayer blood and continued to unwrap the body of Maggie Walsh.

Spike could sense her by the door and smirked "Went one better as it happens, turned the slayer, now I got her where I want her" he said smugly .

Buffy gritted her teeth against the anger that boiled within her.Soft ridges and red eyes now graced her features as she marched in on the conversing demons.

"Ah here she is now.Say hello to B.B, an old mate of mine pet"

Buffy glared at Spike and turned a stony look towards the serpent like demon before her.

Amazed at what he was seeing, B.B became guarded, how could Spike bring the slayer here, and what was wrong with her?

"Thought you turned her? What's wrong with her Spike?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and leaned against a gurney .She wanted to do nothing more than quip back at the gross snake monster, possibly pummel him , but they needed him to do this .Spike could feel the tension in her and moved beside her.He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her in closer. He wasn't an idiot, he could see his girl wanted to beat on the demon in front of them, especially since he was being a mite condescending towards her.

"I did turn her, funny thing with slayers though, they don't lose the slayer part and the vampire part resides in her too. Knock out isn't she"

Spike smiled with pride which made Buffy warm up a little. Her eyes didn't wander from B.B. though, who was still looking at her with a certain amount of caution.

"So your not a white hat then Spike? Cos there's a rumor ..."

Spike set his jaw and glanced down at Buffy before he reached for B.B.The demon did n't have time to react before Spikes hand enclosed around his neck.

"Listen up and listen good. I am no sodding white hat.You make sure that message get's around. I'm only helping the slayer to get rid of the soldier boys, then all bets are off"

Buffy stiffened and her mouth fell open.Tears built behind her eyes as she looked up at him.His eyes held hers and he glared at her, daring her to voice what she wanted to. He knew he was going to be getting a hard time from her now, but he didn't need all the demons in Sunnydale coming after them, his hold on the demon community was tentative at best now .Spike was no longer viewed as the master of Sunnydale, a fact that irked him some. As resident master he could have been more of a help. No. He might not have ended up in this situation.He might have offed the slayer and still have some of the respect he rightfully deserved.

Who was he kidding? Yes, that thought still haunted him but he wouldn't change it.Not now. Buffy had surprised him in her acceptance.Okay, she fought him for dominance but he'd proven to be stronger in the end.But he now had someone who he knew loved him. It was new and still fragile, whether she liked it or not ,Spike was her mate for life and he had no plans on going anywhere.

"So you intend to become master again? With her at your side?"

B.B hissed as his eyes fell on Buffy. She really did want to rip out his forked tongue and ram it where the sun don't shine but refrained. Spike knew that her anger was building and that soon her restraint would slip regardless.

"Yeah I do. What of it? Got a problem?"

This situation was going from bad to worse. It was clear that they would have to kill B.B. Not that Buffy had a problem with that but he was a 'close friend' of Spikes. No way was B.B going to keep his mouth shut about this and that would only end up putting them and everyone she cared about in danger. Taking a deep breath, Buffy surged forward.She only hoped that Spike would forgive her.

She reached into the back of her jeans and removed the hunters knife that she had hidden there .With speed that surprised B.B and Spike, she slit his neck and then slid the knife into his stomach.

Pain never reached his face, only the shock. Spike followed him to the floor and watched as B.B's yellow blood flowed from both injuries. Anger at her for doing it and anger as it now meant that they had to try and work out how to get rid of Maggie.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he yelled. "Now what are we supposed to do you stupid bint!"

Buffy took a few steps back as he got to his feet and stalked towards her.

"It can't be that hard to work a furnace , we just need to shove the body in and push the green button"

"Right... do you have any idea how hot the furnace gets? No... didn't think so.We're vampires Buffy... I can't even act surprised at your stupidity."

"Hey!"

He gave her the look that told her to not bother saying anything else. He stalked away and lit up a cigarette, mumbling about bints and vampires plus fire equal spontaneous combustion.

He finally calmed and came back to the body.He lifted Maggie and carried her to the door to the furnace.Buffy opened the door and stepped back so that Spike could throw the body in. Once Maggie's body had been put in Buffy hit the green button.Spike had already retreated to a safe distance and waited until Buffy reached him. They looked back at the blazing fire and walked out hand in hand.

"So, taking Sunnydale over again huh?"

Spike knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore that and he had meant it. If he could lay claim to Sunnydale then he would have the power to protect her and her precious scoobies.

"Would that be so bad?"

Buffy frowned . how could he think it wouldn't be? Was he that power hungry or was ... oh god she didn't even want to contemplate the other reason. Could he now be using his power over her to revert back to being the big bad? Would he drag her down with him?

Buffy started breathing heavily and backed away from him.

"Buffy , pet... listen to me"

She shook her head and held up a hand to halt him .He still advanced.Taking a look behind her, Buffy ran for the rear door . Spike growled out his frustration and ran after her. It didn't take him long to catch her as she ran across the road and through the woods.

"Will you just stop you infuriating chit"

Buffy stumbled and fell to the ground, giving Spike the advantage.He was on her immediately.

"Why do you have to be so bloody difficult? I realize we haven't been on the same side long but I thought you'd know better, knew me better Buffy"

He sighed as he helped her up and then backed her into a tree.

"What I couldn't say back there with B.B present was that if I can get Sunnydale's underground to accept me as Master again then I'll know what's coming, who's a real threat and will be able to give us a heads up. We'll be bale to protect the hellmouth better"

"Your not just saying that? You really mean that you would do that for me?"

Spike nodded and brushed a finger down her cheek.

"I don't know why or how but " he paused, wary of telling her how he really felt but deciding to do anyway. He sucked air in over his teeth and smiled " Since this whole thing started I have had feelings for you slayer, but after the first time we I tasted your blood ,I knew that there was more to it .When I first claimed you I felt a part of something for the first time.Something I never felt before or even dared to hope I'd feel.It's because of you , who you are , what you will be ,who you try to be. You make me want that to, to try and be a better person, to be more than just a monster Buffy.You make me want to be a man.Someone worthy of being your mate"

Buffy was amazed. She could feel the weight of his emotions and knew he was being honest. She studied his face, seeing the tears hang on the edge of his lashes and the shy smile that he gave her as their eyes met.Never had she been so overwhelmed by someones emotions.

She raised her hand to cup his cheek , watched as he turned his head into her palm and held her gaze.

"I... I love you Buffy .With all that I am , I love you. Do you think you could love the monster that I am as well as the man? Could you let yourself?"

Not since he was William had he felt the depth of love that he felt for Buffy.Yes, he was scared. Scared of having his heart broken again as it had been that fateful night that made him what he was now.More than he had been when he admitted to Cecily that he loved her and that his poetry was inspired by her . His tears fell slowly as he looked away waiting for her to answer.

"I do, love you Spike . It's so different from anything I felt before.Stronger, gut deep and it scares me but I do Spike.Wrong or not I do love you"

His lips and body crushed her to the tree.Tears fell from the both, tears of joy at finally finding a place that they could both call home.His hands fell to her hips and he lifted her , Buffy's legs wrapped around his waist as they clung to each other.

"Never felt this way Buffy... say you love me again ... tell me "

"I love you Spike "


	17. Chapter 17

A/N :- Again, thanks to everyone that has left reviews. Kemo... this ones for you...

I love all of your comments so please, keep 'em coming! I would love to hear your views on the twist that I am developing .. can you guess what it is yet? ;p Answers in the review box at the bottom xx

Chapter Seventeen

Reluctantly, Spike dropped Buffy back to her feet gently and took her hand as he started walking from the woods.Buffy knew that he wanted to make love to her but not in the woods.He wanted better for her than a quick fuck against a tree.That thought alone made her pick up speed until they were both running back to the car.

Giles shifted as they waited for Buffy and Spike to return. He alternated between pacing the crypt and cleaning the lenses of his glasses. Willow settled in lower level with Xander, leaving Giles with the couch. He looked around and found a few weapons that Spike kept within reach and laid down, a sword and an axe beside him in case of intruders.

Spike drove them back at speed, one hand grasping Buffys tightly, afraid that if he let go ,he would wake and discover it had all been a dream. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Where we going to pet? Red, the watcher and the whelp are all at the crypt and they're safe there.Don't fancy kicking them out and sending them packing just so I can make love to my girl"

"I know" she smiled at being referred to as his girl "We can go back to my Mums, she's away on business."

Spike spun the car towards Revello Drive and had soon pulled into the drive. They rushed to the door and Buffy struggled to get the key into the door.Spike pressed himself against her back and his hands slid down her sides and to her hips.He leaned in and kissed her neck as he whispered for her to hurry up. Finally unlocking the door , Buffy walked in .Spike made to follow and found the barrier that prevented his access.

"Um, Pet?"

He pushed his hands against the barrier to show her the problem.

"Oh, come in Spike"

He stepped across the threshold and closed the door.He looked up at her as she stood on the stairs. Her eyes were glazed with lust, her lips looked red from their passionate kisses and her scent was flooding his senses. He growled and rushed at her, picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom. He kicked the door shut and stumbled to her bed.

Spike broke from the kiss to nibble at his bite mark and made his way down her body, undressing her as he went. Buffy sat up on her elbows and watched as he removed her jeans and gazed at her with a look she had come to associate with just him. It belied awe, love and lust all at once. His fingers traced the edge to the lacy thongs, his tongue curl against his teeth .

Buffy sat upright and reached for the hem of his t shirt but found herself denied .

"Not yet Buffy, lay back on the bed and wait"

Pouting,Buffy did as he requested but her eyes never left him.Not that he wanted her to stop, he wanted her to watch him, wanted to push her boundaries and reap the rewards as she let go of her inhibitions.

He slowly allowed his duster to fall to the floor abandoned and then unfastened his belt.He kicked off his boots and eased the zipper of his jeans down. He almost sighed with relief as the strain in that area eased. He turned his back and lifted his top off and threw it to the floor beside his coat. He turned to see her pressing her thighs together to get some kind of relief.

Good he thought, it's working.

He slid his hands into his jeans at his hips and bought them round to the front and eased then down enough to be able to step out of them.Now naked, Spike stood, bathed in the moonlight ,and ran his hands over his abs.

Buffy licked her lips and groaned.He knelt on the bed and took his shaft in hand and slowly pumped himself.Buff stopped playing and went to take him in her hand ,only to be stopped again.

"No, I want to watch you, want you to show me how you like to be touched."

"But your..."

He smiled inwardly at her shyness. "Yeah, does it excite you to see me pleasure myself Buffy?"

She watched , her eyes transfixed and nodded.

"I feel the same way love. Lay back and let yourself feel it. Watch me and just let yourself feel it"

She watched as he began to pump his cock again.

Buffy laid back , her hands gracefully running over her body , making their way back down to her core. Her fingers teased her lips through the lace and she hissed , closing her eyes as she slid them under the lace . Spike moaned and ripped the garment away from her body .Buffy gasped as her hands glided over her wet folds and over her clit. Her back arched off the bed as she circled her clit and rubbed, adding more pressure as her core tightened. The sight was driving Spike mad with arousal. Her body shook and her skin flushed as she drove her body towards release, another wave of her arousal hit his senses and it was to much.

Spike got off the bed and pulled her towards him. He hitched her legs over his arms and nudged her entrance with the head of his cock. Buffy went to take her hand away .

"Keep going kitten, let me watch you play with yourself while I make love to you"

Buffy pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as the sensations built and she felt the urge to cry out.

"Let yourself go baby, I'll be here to catch you"

Buffy let out a strangled cry as she was catapulted over the edge into her first orgasm of the night. It took all of Spikes strength not to follow her, instead he slowed his movements and gently rocked .

He leaned over and caught her lips in a heated kiss. His thrusts began again, this time he kept them gentle.

"Tell me Buffy, tell me again... tell me you love me"

Their eyes met and she held his gaze "I love you ... I love you Spike"

"Love you so much ... Buffy, going to come baby , you with me, you ready to come again ?"

Buffy nodded and began meeting his thrusts with her own. Their mingled gasps and groans filled the room as they built up to their release. Spike growled and bit into his mark. Buffy screamed out as she came,the sensation of having his fangs buried within her taking her over.She sunk her fangs into his shoulder as he drank from her.

A lone figure stood under the tree outside 1630 Revello Drive and lifted his chin into the air. Now was the time... everything had fallen in line just as had been told. He held a crystal aloft and chanted under his breath.A resonating humming came from him and the crystal glowed. The first stage would be complete by morning. He glanced up at the darkened window and smiled. His eyes flashed blue and he disappeared from this plane.

Spike woke to the sound of tinny music blaring out from downstairs and the sound of people moving around. He could hear four heart beats which meant that the watcher and Buffys friends had arrived. He snarled and pulled the duvet up over his head and tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He threw the covers back in a temper and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. As he reached for his jeans that lay where he abandoned them the previous nigh, the first spark of pain hit him.

He clutched at his chest and tried to get up. He pulled his hand away to check for blood and was surprised to find none. He stood and pulled on his jeans as the second ,more intense pain hit him and he fell to the floor. Spike curled up in the fetal position and hoped that Buffy had heard the thud of his body hitting the floor.

Buffy and Giles were talking about the plan to find and finally deal with the soldiers. A thud from upstairs drew her attention from the conversation and Buffy looked at the kitchen ceiling. She focused on Spike and sensed his fear and also his pain. She dropped the cup of blood she was having and ran upstairs using her preternatural speed and threw the bedroom door open. She had expected to see someone attacking her mate but saw an empty room. She edged around the bed and saw Spike laying in the curled ball.He was paler than usual and had beads of sweat at his hairline.His body shook from the pain and convulsed .

"Giles! Willow!"

She yelled out , gaining the attention of her friends who entered the bedroom mere seconds after she had called. They knelt beside her and Spike and were shocked at what they saw.

Spike flitted between his human face and that of his demon. He growled out and yelped like a puppy as the bolts of pain shot through his being. He clutched Buffys hand and she was pulled in to whatever was happening. She roared as the electrical pulse ran through her.

Giles shot back and held his arm out to keep Willow and Xander away from Buffy and Spike.

"Willow is there anything you can do to find out what exactly is happening to them?"

"I can cast a revealing spell which will tell us if this is black magic or ... or "

Willow was cut off by the two vampires howling in sync. As their voices rang through the room an ethereal glow surrounded them. Their cries of pain died away and they clung to each other for support .

"Maybe we are too late for that particular spell Willow. I think we need to center our efforts on finding out what has just occurred instead."

Willow nodded and went to leave the room, dragging an unamused Xander with her.Giles stayed to keep vigil over Spike and Buffy.

L.A. Hyperion Hotel.

Angel tossed around in bed , uncomfortable was an understatement. A tense feeling grew in his gut. It reminded of the first time that his soul was taken from him.

He sat up abruptly as his thoughts began to clear and he realized what was happening. The pain built up and radiated through his gut as he staggered from his room and made his way downstairs. As Angel reached the top step, the pain exploded and he fell to the foot of the staircase. Cordelia ran to Angel and fell to her knees before him. She called for Wesley and stroked the vampires brow. Wesley approached and stopped dead as a inhumane scream voiced itself . Light shot out of Angels eyes and disappeared through the high ceiling.

Seeing this, Wesley grabbed Cordelia and ran from the lobby.

"Let go of me Wes, Angel might need me help and ow! Guess we know who ate all his spinach last night!" she glared at him angrily.

"Cordy don't go back in there. That's not Angel ... not now"

Cordelia snatched her arm back and rubbed at the abused skin there whilst rolling her eyes at Wesley.

"How can you be so sure? What if it is? He could be hurt. He is so going to fire your ass when he recovers and finds out you left him"

"You go back in there Cordy and ..."

He was interrupted by a maniacal chuckle."Yeah, you tell her Wes, don't let me stop you"

Cordelia spun to see Angel leaning against the door frame.The deadened eyes and devious grin told her exactly who this was and it was not her ensouled boss. Instinctively she held out her hand and met with Wesleys. Together they backed away and once at the front door to the lobby, they ran.

" The looks on your faces was priceless" he called after them.

Angelus walked back through the lobby whistling. He'd have to find out who was responsible for his current lack of soul and send them a fruit basket as thanks.

Back in Sunnydale, Xander and Willow sat in the lounge and waited for Giles to come downstairs and let them know how Buffy and Spike were. Willow chewed at her nails as she read through book after book ,searching for a way to find out what had happened to her friends.

Giles sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Buffy and Spike to regain control of themselves. Until then he stayed so that they would know if anything else happened. He knew that there wasn't any chance of him preventing it himself ,but it made him feel as though he was useful to some degree if kept vigil.

L.A.

Angelus walked out into the night .His first night without that pesky soul for what was too long and he was determined to let the body count reflect that. His first call would be to that cute cheerleader , he only hoped that she hadn't used her lack of brains and had reversed his invitation into her home.

Angelus rubbed his hands together and sniffed the night air, maybe a brief stop to keep his hunger in check first...

Sunnydale.

Spike turned in his fitful slumber and sobbed. The torment he was going through proved too much and he broke down. Buffy came too and felt the emotions coming from her sire. She curled around him and began to purr soothingly to him. Giles had never been privileged to witness vampire behavior before and was in awe at what he was seeing. It was as if Buffy didn't register that he was even in the room.

She nuzzled at Spikes neck whilst letting the low rumbling purr ease him. Spike sobs slowed and his arms encased her as he woke. He morphed and sought out her neck.They both growled low, almost too quiet for Giles to hear and then both started to sip from each other.

Spike felt her love and devotion fill his veins as he drank from her, Buffy felt his ... his soul?

She pulled back and looked into his eyes as they filled with fresh tears and then she knew.

"Giles... I don't know how but ... it's Spike... he has his soul"

"Oh dear lord"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N :- I hope this clears up the 'ick' factor for you Kudagirl , I agree with your views btw ,thanks hun xx

On with the story ...

Chapter Eighteen

L.A

Angelus let the body of his victim fall to the ground without a thought, using his thumb to capture a stray droplet of blood that had pooled in the corner of his mouth. He had managed to pile up a high body count and smirked as he recalled the screams from each of his victims. It had been too long since he had heard anything that sweet. Police sirens whaled all around him and he chuckled, he knew they were because of him.

"Maybe that uptight Kate Lockley was investigating them? Being the gallant guy that I am... who am I to refuse her my assistance" he said aloud and to himself. He walked off in search of the blond cop.

Sunnydale

Spike stood on the back porch smoking a cigarette. Deep in thought, he didn't hear or feel Buffys approach. He jerked away as she touched his shoulder before sitting down. He smiled sadly and hung his head as he watched his cigarette burn away.

"One of these days, those will kill you" Buffy said in an effort to break the tension surrounding him.

Again he smiled sadly.

They both sat in silence for a while and enjoyed the cool night air. Buffy heard the muffled sound of the phone ringing and looked over her shoulder to see Willow answer it for her. She turned her attention to Spike.

"I kind of know how you're feeling but well, how you feeling?"

Spike pulled her onto his lap and into his arms.He kissed her gently.

"Better. Sort of. I feel almost whole, complete yeah? I have you and now my soul. I feel the guilt, don't get me wrong but it's like my soul and demon are harmonized, content at last"

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed. God the souls already affecting me... sound like that bleeding ponce, William"

"Well I think it's sweet" she replied, kissing him deeper than before.

Willow opened the screen to the back door and waited until Buffy had come up for air to speak.

"What's wrong Will..." she really didn't like her facial expression .

"That was Cordelia. it's Angel"

Spike turned his head towards Willow now that his sire had been mentioned "What about him Red, spit it out"

"Cordy said that he fell down the stairs in the hotel last night"

"And?" Spike narrowed his eyes "Did his thick neck break his fall and now he's in a wheelchair cos that would be worth going to see.That would be bloody karma..."

"No... he's ... he's Angelus again. He's lost his soul.They want me to go there and perform the ritual again "

Buffy got up off of Spikes lap "When did you say we would be there?"

"I said I would leave right away and be there as soon as I could. I'll have to get supplies but I think I have an orb"

Buffy took charge "Right, go get everything you need and be careful. The commando's are still around, take Xander. We'll get ourselves sorted here and will be ready for when you get back. "

Willow nodded and left Spike and Buffy on the porch. Giles over heard and cringed. He went back over the conversation again and knew something wasn't sitting right. The coincidence of Angel losing his soul and Spike gaining his was too much.

Buffy took her place back on Spikes lap and played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Penny for them?"

Spike looked her in the eyes "Somethings not right pet, don't you think it's funny, I get my soul as he loses his?"

Buffy looked shocked as she came to the same conclusion as he had.

"Who would do that and why?"

"No idea love but you have to admire their sense of bloody humor "

"It's not funny Spike, Angelus is a monster. How many people are going to die because somebody has done this"

"Sorry , your right.Just bloody ironic is what it is"

"Come on, let's get ready to go"

The being materialized at the foot of the porch steps and coughed. Buffy turned and narrowed her eyes ."Great , just what we need" she sighed.

Spike morphed and growled, pulling Buffy protectively into his arms.Great now his inner William was being gallant.

"I assure you my Queen, I mean you no harm.I have come to aide you and to explain."

Buffy laughed nervously "Queen? Right, now I know this is some kind of joke. Who sent you?"

"I have been sent by the Elder beings ,Acacius and his Queen , Sarah, a sister slayer"

"Um... kay... so , ..."

Spike smirked at his girl and turned "What she's trying to put so eloquently is, spill"

The being stepped forward and watched warily as Giles stepped out onto the porch. Again he had heard the beings speech and on hearing the names, had let his curiosity lead him out onto the porch.

"Maybe it would be better for ..."

"I do not have a name... i belong to a tribe beyond this realm .We do not need names, we are beyond labels. We just are"

"Giles is right, let's go inside" Buffy said as she walked into the kitchen.

Giles followed her in and Spike gestured for the demon to go in before him. Buffy led them into the lounge.

"So, your here to explain why Spike and I are together and why he now has his soul? Also, why Angelus has lost his?"

"Yes."

A brief pause

" Long ago, Sarah, the slayer and Acacius fell in love and when she was mortally wounded and on the cusp of death, Acacius gave her the gift of his blood. Sarah recovered and became half demon, half slayer. Acacius underwent several changes, the first of which was to regain his soul. That leads me to how and what it had to do with Angelus. Angelus' history is know and therefore, I do not have to repeat it. Suffice to say that he was one of the most vicious beings and was tamed by the soul that he was cursed with. "

The being turned specifically to Spike.

"The soul that inhabited Angelus was in fact your soul. The Kalderash knew that his own soul was already tainted . Angelus as a man was no different from the demon, and so it would not of served as a punishment.The Kalderash sought out Williams soul and used that as he was a kind and gentle man.Now that you have started to ascend , you have been granted your soul back and so, Angelus was freed from his curse. "

The demon had affirmed everyones thoughts and fears.

"Angelus can be cursed with a new soul, but it will have to be done soon. I will accompany you on your journey and will aide you as much as I can"

Spike sat down , shocked.As much as he had suspected that his soul was used as the curse for Angel, it was a lot to take in.

Buffy frowned "So if Angels soul is too tainted to use, who's soul will they choose ? Is it fair to use another soul in this way? Will it not damage it?"

The demon studied Buffy before answering.

"No. It will remain with Angelus and will not be touched by his darkness. It will fill him with light to counteract his darkness and allow him to feel remorse.Should Angelus die and the soul should be released back into the ether, then it will be cleansed as Williams was"

Giles took off his glasses and remained quiet. Spike swallowed hard and thought over everything he had heard. He wanted to know more about the changes that he would go through and also wanted to know what the being meant when he said that he would 'ascend'. Buffy was in slayer mode. She was cutting off her feelings and her opinions regarding the whole Spike ascending thing. Her focus was on capturing Angel again so that Willow could perform the curse. As if on que, Willow walked in with Xander trailing behind her, his arms full of various items that she needed.

"Have you got everything you need?" Buffy asked, anxious to be on their way and to not have any delays.

"Yep, we're good to go.Err Buffy? Who's the newby?"

"Come on, let's get on our way, I'll fill you both in once we're in the car."

Spike stood and retrieved his car keys from his pocket and headed out the door. Giles followed him out and left the three friends to gather the items and lock up the house.

It wasn't long before Spike had pulled out and was heading towards the freeway.

L.A.

Cordelia stood at the window to Wesleys apartment looking out onto the dark street below.

"I told you, Angel has never been to my apartment and has never received an invitation to enter my home.You are quite safe I assure you"

Cordy looked over her shoulder "I know, thanks for putting me up. It's just, we have no idea how this happened and I'm thinking, can it happen again like this, he wakes and poof, no more soul"

Wesley rubbed her shoulders "I doubt that it just happened, there must be a reason or catalyst that lead to it . We'll get to the bottom of it Cordelia and in the meantime, Buffy and her group will be here before daybreak. Willow has said that she can curse Angelus again"

"That's good news at least, who is coming besides Buffy and Willow?"

"As far as I am aware, Giles ,Xander and Spike"

"Spike?!" she yelled "Bleached idiot that tried to kill us all ? What the hell is he coming for, and why is he with Buffy? Don't tell me... Little miss higher calling has a thing for vamps and not just the ensouled variety?"

"Cordy, Spikes changed.Buffy's changed.A lot has happened since we left Sunnydale and yes, Spike and Buffy are involved.Regardless, they are coming to help us and who are we to judge them?"

"Fine!" she snapped "I'm sorry it's just I'm so tense and I still remember the last time he reverted to type."

"I remember too , we were just lucky the effects of the drug wore off and that was all it was"

Cordelia laughed as she recalled Wesley charging at Angelus , sending him to the bottom of the elevator shaft.Wesley joined her .

"So we wait?"

"What else can we do Cordy?"

Cordelia smiled broadly "Oh I can think of a few things that will not only pass the time but will take our minds off of Angel"

Kate arrived on scene and ducked under the crime scene tape. A male officer greeted her with the crime details. Kate bent down and turned the womans head to the side and sighed deeply at the sight of the puncture wounds.

"Did you find any witnesses?" she asked bluntly

"One, this girls friend. She's on her way to the hospital as we speak. The man attacked her in the same way and then raped her. When he was done he told her to pass a message on to you."

Kate frowned "Me? Okay, what did he say?"

The officer took out his notebook and flipped until he reached the required page, then read it "He said, I'm only keeping you alive so you can tell that uptight bitch Lockley that I'll be seeing her soon. She thinks she's an expert on me, let's see how long it takes her to find me.Catch me if you can ,Katie"

Kate hardened. She scanned the crowd and caught sight of a tall dark figure. She drew her gun and eased through the crowd, looking for Angel. She felt the air move behind her and spun into his arms.

"Katie, Katie , Katie... did you learn nothing from those books? Bullets can't kill me, they sting and itch... "

"They can if they're wood tipped " she growled out.

Kate shoved the muzzle of her gun into his chest and pulled the trigger...

A/N :- So am I good to you or what? Two updates in one day! Thanks for the reviews , let me know wha you think of my l'il twist x


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:- To everyone that has left a review, I thank you all x. I'm glad that you all liked the Williams soul being used as Angels plot.I was worried about how it would be received.I hope that redeemed me ,Kudagirl :) . I hope you all like this chapter and I look forward to any reviews you leave me. TTFN x Lise x

Chapter Nineteen

The shot rang out , Kate looked up into his face and watched his face twist into his demon. She flinched as Angelus growled into her ear.

"You are going to pay for that Kate.Be seeing you soon"

He stroked down her cheek causing her to pull her face away from his touch. Angelus pushed her away,Kate watched as he backed up into the fleeing crowd and disappeared from sight.

Kate heard an officer call her name and looked back briefly to acknowledge him ,then watched as the street emptied, leaving no trace of Angel. Kate put her gun back in it's holster and turned to rejoin the rest of the investigative team.

Spike took the exit and drove to Wesleys, following the directions that Wes had given to Giles. They pulled up outside and piled out of the car. Giles immediately entered the building ,Buffy and Spike followed with the demon . Willow and Xander followed them. Xander stretched and moaned about being squashed in the back.

"I don't see why I get to sit next to the demon.How do we know we can trust him? You know... he smells like cheeseburgers..."

Willow giggled "Get you all hungry again did it?"

"Ya huh... " he replied.

They arrived at Wesley's door and were surprised by his disheveled look.He bid them all entry and closed the door behind them.

"Sorry about the lack of space but do try and make yourselves comfortable. I never intended or thought that my apartment would be used in this manor. Would anyone care for refreshments?"

He received a few nods and retired to the kitchen to see to his guests. Cordy came out of the bedroom in just his shirt and after a brief smile at the houseful, made her way into the kitchen. She wrapped her hands around Wesleys waist and kissed his back.

"I could drown in coffee right now" she yawned "You'd think vampires would have found a way to switch to daylight hours like the rest of us, inconsiderate if you ask me"

Wesley smiled "Of course, can't have them interfering with your sleep can we, and the sun issue? "

"Okay.. I get your point but" she kissed him as leaned in "Someone wore me out"

"I intend to do more of the same as soon as this is all over"

Cordy swatted his chest and smiled as she sipped her mug of strong coffee and walked out behind him to join the guests.

Wesley put the tray down as several hands grabbed mugs of the caffeine ladened drinks. Giles sat on the couch, Spike sat beside him with Buffy on his lap, Willow had taken the floor ,as had Xander. Wesley sat in the chair and Cordy sat beside Spike but tried to keep the distance between them as wide as possible.The demon stood by the window .

Giles got straight down to business, telling Wesley and Cordelia all that had happened in Sunnydale and aout Buffy and Spike's circumstances. Wesley went into 'watcher mode' and started bringing out any books they felt might be relevant.

Spike sighed and whispered into Buffys ear causing her to laugh."I thought your watcher was dull, but watcher junior takes the bloody cake"

"Shhh" she smiled back at him though.

Giles and Wesley continued to talk and Giles explained the whole situation in Sunnydale and what had happened to cause Angelus to lose his soul. Wesley huffed and wiped his hands down his face. Of course he was happy that Willow was there and ready and willing to curse Angelus again, but they had to capture and hold him for that to happen.

"He will avoid the hotel so there's no need to go there , he will be local though. One constant is that he always comes after those he considered family, maybe we can use that to our advantage"

"Is that wise? Angelus isn't a fool.He'll be expecting us to do something like that" Giles said

Spike sat listening ,but kept quiet.He had an idea forming. It was just whether watcher Jr and his bird trusted him.

Buffy frowned. "So, if that's what he normally does ,and you think that he'll be expecting us to use that knowledge against him, how are we going to catch him? Angelus will see a trap long before we see him"

Buffy was right, her experience with him during the Acathla episode taught her exactly what he was like. She wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with him again.At least she had Spike with her again. If anyone could keep her safe, it was him.

"Is there anything that will give us an edge, anything or anyone?"

Wesley sat back in his chair and shook his head. The only thing that he could think of Wolfram and Hart and he wasn't willing to bring them into the equation.

Giles sighed and removed his glasses to massage his eyes. The lack of sleep they had had was finally catching up on him.

"Can I suggest that we retire .After a good nights rest we may be able to think more clearly."

He stood up and straightened his jacket .

"Could you tell me what sleeping arrangements have been organized?"

Wesley stood and led Giles into the hall , The group slowly followed them.

"Well I don't have a lot of room, I thought that Willow and Buffy would share whilst Xander, Spike and yourself would share the other room. Cordelia and I will be across the hall should you need us. I have put out clean linens and I'll leave you to sort out the sleeping arrangements "

Wesley bid them all a good night and went to his own room. Giles stood in the doorway of their room and saw the double bed. He groaned and went in, Spike and Xander followed. Immediately Xanders face fell even more than it was already.

"I'm not sharing with dead boy "

"Oi!"

Giles took a deep breath, to him it was like having teenage siblings with him.

"Xander, you can share with me, Spike can take the floor"

Xander smirked in Spikes direction and threw a pile of sheets at him. Spike shook of his duster and folded it to use as a pillow.He settled himself for the night and ignored the two men still struggling to get comfortable in the double bed. His thoughts centered on his mate in the next room as he fell asleep.

Buffy slid under the covers as Willow plumped her pillows .As soon as Willow was settled they both said goodnight and was soon asleep.

Across the street,Angelus watched as the last light went out .He smirked and stepped out of the darkened doorway and smirked. So, Wesley had called in the witch and the slayer? It saved him from having to go all the way to Sunnydale.Angelus sauntered away from the apartment building, a plan already formulating in his mind.

Kate threw a file on her desk and sat down hard in her chair. She pushed her hair away from her face as she leaned over and sifted through the photographs of Angels victims. One stood out. She lifted the picture away from the rest and focused intently. The cross carved into her cheek stood out, mocking her.Angelus was no doubt laughing at her, knowing that she would take the case based on that detail. Luring her into a trap that he no doubt had set for her.

She pinned the photo on the crime board and walked away. She passed her desk and stayed long enough to grab the file before leaving the precinct. Once in her car , she made her way home.

She left her car in the communal parking area and took the stairs as the elevator was out of order. Once on her floor ,Kate fumbled through her bag for her house keys.She heard a noise and turned to stare down the darkened hall.Aware that Angelus know where she lived,Kate hurriedly tried to get the door open.She considered trying to get her gun from the holster on her hip,but continued to turn the key in her lock.The door flew open and she just got over the threshold as Angelus reached her.His body hit the barrier and he growled and snarled at her.

Kate drew her gun with shaking hands and backed away a couple of steps. Angelus smacked his fists against the barrier blocking his entry.

"Your luck will run out Kate,sooner or later, and I'll be there"

"I'll be expecting you"

She slammed her door and fell against the wall of her hallway.She let out a breath and relaxed her fingers on the trigger of her gun. After a few minutes of recovering, she walked into her lounge and put the file and her gun on the table.She pulled a bottle of vodka out and poured a large shot and drank it down without pause. Kate wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and sat on the couch staring at the file.

The morning was more hectic than Wesley could have imagined. With more mouths to feed , a small kitchen and no dining area, it was catastrophic. At least Spike and Buffy were easy.A blood pack each and a few minutes through the microwave and they were fed. Although he noticed that they both slipped away together , he neither wanted to know or bothered to ask.

Spike closed the bedroom door and pulled Buffy into his arms.She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss. He pulled back before it could get too heated.

"I missed you so much last night pet.Sleeping with your watcher and Xander , not to be recommended."

"I missed you too." Buffy answered.

"Red going to do the spell today?"

"I think so, I know that Giles and Wesley were going to source the soul, whatever that means.I just hope that it works and the spell doesn't take yours"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I have confidence in the watchers and Red... Okay maybe not Red, but with the two watchers keeping an eye on her ,I'm sure she'll do great"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Not working?"

Buffy shook her head. "How about we both go out and hunt Angelus down while they prepare . Might take our minds off it, maybe not but we might come across something to slay and a spot of violence always improves your mood"

"I know something else that does that just fine" Spike said as his tongue curled against his upper teeth.

Buffy slapped his chest "Down boy"

"Spoilsport"

"Come on , let's grab some weapons and go a hunting"

"Daylight? That thing that I can't go out in... happens about this time of day pet"

"Well I doubt Angelus is out in it ,so you'll be fine"

Spike rolled his eyes as Buffy opened the bedroom door and stepped out into chaos.Giles stood rubbing the bridge of his nose, Wesley was tense and close to grinding his teeth and Cordy stood pouting.

"Miss anything?" Buffy asked as she scanned the group.

"It appears that Xander is all for staking Angel thus removing the possibility of this happening again.Willow seems to think that she can ground the soul this time and Cordelia and Wesley are all for Willow doing that.Personally ,I think that whatever needs to be done to reduce the risk of Angelus returning , is best.Should that be staking him, then so be it"

Buffy looked from Giles to Spike, who shrugged. She sat down hard and fiddled with her knuckles.

"I say we do the spell.If it fails then I'll be the one to go out, find him and I'll kill him again. But we have to at least try. Angel did a lot of good , with him dead the worlds a champion down and we need all the help we can get"

Giles smiled softly "As you wish Buffy "

Spike picked up a handful of stakes, offering Buffy three and then picked up a sharpened baseball bat and tucked it into a long pocket in his duster.Buffy picked up crossbow and a dagger. Once armed, they told the group that they would be capturing Angel if they could and to be ready to perform the spell upon their return.

Spike concentrated on feeling the familial bond he had with Angel and found that although dull from the years of seperation, he could still sense him on the edge of his consciousness.He wasn't far, probably in the warehouse district. Buffy and Spike got into the car and he drove off in the direction his senses were leading him.

Across town in a run down warehouse, Angelus prowled around his captives.

"I always thought I was an old fashioned guy, but I have to say, technology has it's uses."

Angelus picked up the video camera from an old counter top and placed it on it's tripod. He pushed a few buttons and stepped away. He picked up a meat hook and again, circled his victims.

"Now which one of you do you think Kate will miss the most hmmmm? Will she miss the eager cop who chased me down or the detective who followed her orders and worked out where I was? I wonder why it is that she didn't come herself?"

He stepped closer to the cop and he tried to move away from Angelus. He swung on the chains that he was strung up by causing Angelus to laugh.

"And where do you think you can go? I have you right where I want you and nobody can hear you scream."

"Except me" came a voice as the old wooden door swung open .

Bathed in the sun, Buffy stood ,hands raised ,stake in one hand, crossbow in the other.

Angelus growled loudly "Buff... so good of you..." he halted mid sentence and he inhaled deeply "Well , well, well... someone has been a busy boy"

Spike ran in, dropping his blanket and extinguishing the embers. He issued a warning growl which in turn made Angelus roar.

" And here's the man that made her the girl she is today! Have to say , Willy, I didn't think you had it in you.Even Dru thought you had more humanity in you than a demon had rights to. How'd you manage it , I have to ask? I'd congratulate you on your first childe but you took what's mine."

Buffy felt her demon scream for violence, her face shifted and her fangs dropped into place.Spike placed his hand on her shoulder and walked beside her and took her hand in his.

" You gave up the right to call her yours the day you walked out on her.And for your information, it wasn't actually me that turned her"

"She reeks of you and I can feel that she is family ,boy. That's your mark she now wears, is it not?"

"Everything is always so bloody cut and dry with innit? She was turned by some jumped up scientist that had a god complex .She captured us both and gave Buffy a blood transfusion.Happy now you know , wanker?"

"Is that true Buffy?"

Buffy sighed, why on earth were they even talking and telling him? Weren't they supposed to find him and capture him, and take back so that Willow could perform the spell?

"Yes, it's true, okay? Spike is my sire through some bitch that played god.No, I'm not exactly a true vampire and yes, Spike and I are an item.Can we get on with the fighting now?"

Angelus laughed. "What do you mean you're not a true vampire? I have to hear this one"

"How about I just give you a demo instead?"

Buffy morphed and growled as she flew at Angelus, knocking him backwards as her fist connected with his jaw.She swung her foot round and hit him at the back of his head, sending him into Spikes reach.Spike caught Angelus with a multitude of punches to his face and jaw .Angelus didn't stand a chance but gave a good fight .Spike held Angelus as Buffy kicked and punched him , rendering him helpless against her attack. Finally he slumped in Spikes arms and he let Angelus fall to the floor. Buffy bent to cuff his hands and found herself caught up in Angelus' hold, a stake at her heart.

Spike saw it happen in slow motion but couldn't act fast enough to stop Angelus from grabbing her. Now seeing the stake at her chest, he backed off, both hands raised submissively. Angelus backed away from Spike, smirking as his childe fought his inner war.

"Your wondering if you can leap at me and get her away from me before I sink this stake between her breasts.Why don't you try Willy?"

Spike almost went for it but hesitated and stopped himself. Buffy closed her eyes in disgust as Angelus licked at her throat and cheek before he planted a kiss there.

"Maybe I'll have some fun before I kill her, or maybe I should drain her and give her more of my blood. Make her mine William, just like Dru .Hmmmm bet you taught her some tricks , things I could do to this body that I never had a chance to before.Reckon she'd like that ?"

"You don't get to touch her like that you sick bastard!"

"No? And who's to stop me then? You?Don't make me laugh boy"

His hand wormed it'd way down her body making Buffy cringe with disgust and fear. Angelus ground his hard cock into her ass as his hand forced it's way into her folds and plunged into her core.It was neither gentle or pleasurable and Buffy yelped as he curled his fingers up into her womb.

Spike roared as Angelus withdrew his hand and licked at his fingers.He yanked Buffy back and opened the doorway.He glanced back briefly before turning back to Spike.

"If she's good I might let you have her again once I finished with her.Until then..."

Angelus and Buffy disappeared from sight.Spike ran to the door that still swung from their exit , he looked around and saw nothing.Even their scent had been masked by the laundry across from the warehouse.Defeated, Spike returned to the watchers and Buffy's friends.

A/N:- Oh noooooo!!! What is Angelus going to do with her now?? Find out in Chapter 20 !!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A/N :- Torture and violent sex in this chapter.If you do not like to read about it then please skip. I will give brief chapter notes at the beginning of chapter 21 for anyone who does skip ahead so that you will know what has happened previously. T.Y , Lise x Thanks to all of you that have taken the time to review , it means a lot x

Angelus stormed into his hotel room with a now, bound and gagged Buffy. He locked the room door and then threw her onto the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and paced the small room.

"See what you made me do? Hmmm , you and that moron of a childe of mine. I should just stake you and end your misery.Would you like that, would you?"

He pulled her up by her hair and spat in her face as he yelled. He watched her tears form in her eyes as she shook her head .He looked down at her like she was worthless and let go of her hair, casting her down onto the bed again.

"You're covered in him, how could you let him do that to you? Let him defile you .You were a slayer for gods sake!"

Buffy leaned up on one elbow and watched his movements, waiting for his next attack.After learning all about his cruel and vicious ways, she expected the worst from him.Especially as they had a past and even more so, because of her relationship with Spike. Their history was littered with territorial fights over women. Well okay, Dru...

" So William took what's mine? I'll just have to take it back, even if you don't want that, I'll make it so he won't even want you back, let alone be able to stomach looking at you"

He back handed her and morphed. He lunged at her neck and bit down hard.Buffy cried out against the gag and her tears fell easily from her face. Angelus smiled against her flesh as he drank hard, gulping noisily as her blood flowed down his throat. He raised himself up and forced himself down onto her. Buffy turned her face away as he leant in to kiss her, his lips still tainted with her blood.Angelus ripped the gag away and grabbed her chin and held her face firmly, his fingers bruising as he did so. His lips met hers and Buffy had to fight to keep herself from throwing up. His tongue invaded her mouth and his hands pulled at her top, sending the buttons scattering across the floor. His lips moved south and made their way to her breasts.His fangs cut her skin and nipples as he sucked at them greedily.

"I warn you now, you scream or draw unwanted attention to us and I will tear your tongue from your mouth"

His mouth went back to their original path and he made his way down to her jeans.He tore them from her body and thrust his fingers into her dry core without pause. Buffy bit down on her tongue to stop herself from crying out. She closed her eyes and tried to disengage herself from what was happening.

"Are you always this dry or is it because I'm not him? Not that I care, it would be easier for me if you were wet, but then I would be asking for a miracle.You were a frigid bitch the first time I had you , is it no wonder that I didn't attempt to have sex with you again? Did you ever ask yourself if maybe that was the reason I left?"

Buffy tried harder to block the vicious words he spoke and the cruel way he was treating her body, but it was too much.

Angelus lapped at her outer lips with his rough tongue, his fangs drew blood and cut into her pussy as he feasted on her.

"At least if you bleed bitch, it will ease my cock into you when I decide to fuck you.Let's see if you learn to get off on this as Dru and Darla did.Even William liked it in the end"

Buffys eyes met Angelus' and he laughed at the horrified gaze that met him.

"Ahh... He didn't tell you about that then. I wonder what else he neglected to tell. Oh , sweet William loved taking my cock into his most sacred place Buffy.He'd beg for it. Beg me to bend him over and fuck his ass til it bled.Will you do the same?"

Disgusted Buffy couldn't hold back. "Never!We'll stake you as soon as he comes for me, and he will, I have no doubts in him as I did in you and he would never abandon me, not over you.Spike wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

Angelus sneered at her. Buffys words angered him as he knew that at least some of it was the truth.He did what he did best and hit out at her to quell some of the frustration that was building within him.

He opened his pants up and forcefully pushed into her core, making her yelp from the harsh intrusion. His hands gripped her wrists tightly as he pounded into her . Buffy bit her bottom lip in a bid to stop from crying out.

Giles threw a stake at Xander, which he caught with ease , Wesley picked up his weapons bag and slung it over his shoulder .Cordelia had an axe , Willow had her bag of herbs and bones that she would need for the soul restoration , she cradled the orb of thesulah to make sure that it didn't smash. Spike spun the sword he had chosen as his weapon of choice, knowing that it had been weapon that had taken Angelus down last time.He smiled inwardly at the image of Angelus impaled on it, only this time it was by his hand. Angelus had taught him to sword fight in his younger years and Spike was confident that he knew all of the git's moves , anticipating his every thrust and parry was going to be easy.

They took Spikes car and Wesley's and drove off, Willow in the lead car , doing a location spell to pin point where Angelus had taken her.

Angelus withdrew from Buffy and laid beside her laughing.Buffy turned her face from him and felt the bile rise in her throat.

"I think one more go and you might just start to enjoy it."

He rubbed his stomach and groaned.He was hungry and had left the warehouse without his captives.Now he had nothing to drain and it meant going out and hunting. Angelus looked out into the night and growled.Maybe a quick hunt and then be back before dawn so that he could continue his 'games' with Buffy. He shrugged on his shirt and drew on his pants, he put his shoes on and left without saying a word.

Wesley pulled his car up behind Giles and the all exited the vehicles.

"You're quite sure that this is the place ?"

Willow nodded and showed him the map, the spot still illuminated ."See , Buffy's here, it's just finding out which room"

Spike snarled softly but most still heard him.Giles looked across "Something wrong Spike?"

"I can sense them both and I can smell her blood.Looks like he didn't waste any time .Watcher, you best prepare them for what we might find.I know what that bastards capable of , they don't.What Angelus did in Sunnydale last time was nothing to what he would have done to Buffy. He considered Buffy his and he would have punished her for taking me as a mate."

Giles gulped audibly . "Then maybe the others should stay on guard outside and only enter the room should we need back up?"

"Would be a good idea watcher , now, let's go get our girl before he senses me here "

The group walked towards the reception, talking over the plan as they went.

Kate held her gun up high on her shoulder, waiting fir the right time to kick open the door and enter. Mentally she counted to five and aimed a strong kick at the door.The door swung open and laid open the room before her.

Kate heard the whimpers coming from her left and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before she stepped into the room. She felt around with her free hand and found a surface.Using it as a guide for the time being, Kate made her way into the room. Her hand hit an object and she felt it, she found it was a lamp and remained where she was.

"I'm a police officer and I'm here to help you.Can you tell me where he is?"

The person sniffed and choked "He didn't say, he just left". The voice was weak and graveled from crying.

Kate swallowed hard, he could come back at any moment.

"Cover your eyes or turn away, I'm about to put the lamp on"

Kate fumbled with the lamp until she found the switch and put it on.Both girls flinched and closed their eyes against the harshness of light .Once Kate opened her eyes she gasped at the view she had of the girl. She was bound at the wrists and was for the most part,naked. Her body was littered with claw marks and deep bites. Her skin and hair were matted with dried blood. Her eyes were hollow and blood shot ,with tear stains down both her cheeks.

"Okay now, I'm going to take of the cuffs, but try and ease your arms down, it will hurt after being like that for a while. Lets get you out of here and fast, can you walk?"

"Yes, he put a bag of clothes in the closet, I'll need a shirt or something"

Kate nodded and went to retrieve an article of clothing from the bag.She handed it to the girl and watched as she hurriedly put it on, wincing as she did .

"Let's get you out of here and to safety " Kate offered the girl some support as they left the room ,but the girl refused and walked unaided.

The girl was nervous and flinched as noises and would turn her head towards the area that had generated it. Kate smiled sadly as their eyes met. Once near the reception area, the girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared. Kate frowned and looked over towards the car park. Before she could do anything ,the girl she had rescued took off and ran to the group of people , she was soon encased in a mans arms .

Kate made her way over to them and within a couple of steps she recognized two as being the employee's of Angels. As to who the others were, she had no clue.

Spike held Buffy as she began to break down.Giles and Willow rubbed her back, despite the growls that emitted from the vampire. Xander stood back with tears in his eyes, grateful that Buffy was now safe.

Wesley and Cordelia spoke to Kate and thanked her for what she had done.

"I can't write up a file on this, it will be off the record. The girl did say that he would be back soon, I don't know when he left so it's probably best that we go somewhere a little safer than out in the open"

Giles heard her and nodded, as did Wes, and they started steering Spike and Buffy towards their cars. They halted abruptly when they saw Angelus leaning against Giles' car, smoking and smirking.

"If it isn't team scoobies coming to save the day and the damsel.And you, Kate, well done"

He applauded

"Found the girl and saved her from the monster." he stared at Wesley as he heard the arrow click into place upon the crossbow.

"I could reach out and snap your neck before you could fire, I suggest you rethink your actions"

Wesley swallowed but held the crossbow true at it's intended path.Kate withdrew her gun and took aim as well. Angelus saw the other weapons and knew that it wasn't looking good for him now. Giles moved forward and punched Angelus, knocking his head back against the car door and stunning him momentarily.Kate handed two sets of cuffs Giles and aided him in getting them on. Once Angelus was bound, they placed him in the back of the car, Buffy on one side and Spike on the other. The group, including Kate, made their way back to the Hyperion hotel.Once there, they all gathered in the lobby.Angelus now sat on the circular couch, again he sat between Spike and Buffy.

Buffy stood straight and composed herself,wiping tears from her face as she stepped forward.Spike tried to pull her back but she raised a hand to halt him.

She stood and looked into the face of her one time love.Her face changed and he looked down at her amused by her.

"What are you going to do huh Buff? Drain me? Or maybe you fancy claiming me for your own now you've seen how good we can be together"

He looked at Spike and saw the pain and anger play across his face.

"Neither"

Buffy pulled his hair back and growled into his throat.

"Wasn't it your intent to make me your submissive and to keep me under your thumb? Well, guess I did learn from you after all Angelus"

Buffy bit down hard and tore at his throat.Her mark on him would be permanent, and he would no loner have power over her.

"Let's see how you like being my bitch shall we" she whispered before she pulled away.

The group that stood back ,grimaced as they saw the wound.Spike rocked on his feet as the smell of sires blood hit him.He managed to control his demon , but only just. His girl needed to take some of her power back and he wouldn't interrupt .

Giles nudged Willow,Willow nodded her understanding and went into the office to perform the spell.

Kate blanched at the display and turned away, talking to Cordelia to keep her curiosity in check. With a quick smile at the rest of the crowd, Kate made her way out to the car park and drove off.She released a deep breath and hoped that she wouldn't be seeing Angel any time soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Previously :- Angel takes Buffy against her will and brings her to a hotel room.Once there he threatens to stake her, and after recognizing Spikes scent on her becomes enraged. He grows angry that his childe has taken what he still thinks of as his, namely Buffy. He attempts to claim Buffy and then rapes her.After repeatedly raping her ,Angelus becomes hungry and leaves to hunt.

The team all go looking for Buffy as Spike comes back to Wesleys and informs them that Angel has taken her and he was powerless to stop him as he held a stake to her chest. Willow does a location spell and they arrive at the hotel.Unknown to the gang, Kate Lockley arrives after keeping survielance on Angelus and is in fact the one to find and free Buffy .

Buffy falls into Spikes arms as Kate and the rest of the gang find themselves being mocked by an amused Angelus.His amusement is hsort lived when he is surrounded by weapons and captured.The gang take him back to the Hyperion.He angers Buffy and mocks her until her demon takes action and places a dominance bite on him.

�

A/N:- Thank you so much for your support and reviews. Enjoy the next installment xx�

�

�

�

�

�

�

�

Chapter Twenty-One

Willow set the bones out and lit the candles ready to perform the restoration. Once she had set up, she came back into the lobby and asked Buffy and Spike to join her. Spike was the last to follow and shut the office door. He looked up at Willow through his lashes.

"What's the problem Red?"

"No , no problem , nothings wrong." she paused briefly and smiled "I want Wesley to take Cordy out of here and stay at his apartment.Giles can help me with the spell, I just don't want anyone who doesn't need to be here, here and at risk. It's just precautionary."

Buffy agreed. "We're going to make sure that he is bound good and tight, if Angelus knows there's a weak link ,he could make more of an effort to break free and escape, or worse.I'm not leaving you open to attack.You'll be busy doing the spell and you won't be able to help Giles.I'm not risking any body else and we can't be in the room in case the spell calls for Spikes soul again."

"Good thinking, but demon guy and I worked out the kinks and I have a soul ready.Right now it is in the ether waiting, all I need to do is call to it through the restoration spell and wham! Instant Angel again"

Buffy smiled "Even so, Will, Spike and I will feel better being at a safe distance.Just scream if you need us"

Willow nodded and handed Buffy and Spike a protective quartz amulet each. "These will repel the magicks, just in case"

"Cool" Buffy put hers over her head and tucked it under her shirt.Spike raised his brow "Pink? Can I just put it in my pocket ,Red? Pinks not exactly my color"

With a roll of two sets of eyes , Spike relented and put on his amulet.He tucked it away under his shirt and smirked as if to say 'satisfied'.

Willow followed Buffy and Spike back into the foyer of the hotel. Angelus was still as Buffy had left him, with Giles watching him with a keen eye.Once he saw the three of them return , he relaxed a little.

"I assume we are ready to start then?"

Willow gave a nod to affirm that she was and Giles followed her back into the office. Willow got comfortable on the floor and waited until Giles was ready with the herbs and his spell sheet.Once he had looked over the spell for a last check, he lit the herbs and Willow began her quiet chant.

Out in the foyer, Spike held Buffy from behind while they kept vigil over Angelus.

"Do you think his personality will change once he has this new soul?" she looked over her shoulder to watch Spikes reaction.

He looked down and kissed her forehead "I doubt it pet, the soul gives us a conscience and the ability to know right from wrong but it doesn't actually make us who we are, not in the sense of whether Angel will be him or the person who 's soul he has"

Buffy frowned briefly "I guess, I mean you don't seem any different really.Other than the not wanting to kill me now, but then who knows how things would have turned out had Maggie not intervened "

Spike turned her in his arms so that he could look into her eyes. "Buffy, listen to me when I say that this is the best thing to happen to me in a long time love.We went through the wanting to kill each other and yeah o.k, I'm mostly to blame for that, what with my wanting to off as many slayers as I could,but this? Wouldn't change it for the world"

"That was so touching , really"

Both Buffy and Spike spun to see that Angelus was now awake and grinning at them. 

"Look who decided to join us, and just in time to get a soul shoved up his ass"

Angelus shrugged. "The flaw in your plan is that the spell is so fragile, one moment of bliss and poof it's gone"

He laughed as Buffy frowned . She took a step towards him but found Spikes hand on her arm, holding her back. She pulled away from him .

"Buffy" he said softly as a warning .Worry marred his face.

"Listen to him Buff... you wouldn't want to do something you regret or to upset Willy, now would you?"

Spike rolled his eyes at the use of his human name , when would the git get over using that, not like it annoyed him anymore.Years of it's use had worn that aggravation from Spike.

Buffy gritted her teeth and got into Angelus' face. "The only thing I regret is not dusting you the first time you lost your soul. Seems Five hundred years in hell wasn't enough to teach you how to play nice.Maybe you need a reminder"

Buffy reached back and produced a stake and held it to his chest."Don't make me do it "

Spike stepped in, though he couldn't think of a reason why he had. He would like nothing more than to see his elder dust at the hand of his childe, but. He shook his head as his eyes met Buffys. 

"You said it yourself, he does good while he has a soul .Listen to me , pleading the case of this git. " He sighed and ran his hands over his gelled locks "If you dust him then he gets off easy, curse him again and he'll live with knowing what he did again."

His hand instinctively went to her cheeks as he saw her tears start to fall.

"I know what he did pet, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him but he will pay, I promise you.Once Red does her bit, I'll make him pay ,but right now isn't the time"

Buffy nodded slowly and looked down at her tormentor. Angelus smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth, causing her to tighten her lips .Her fury burned deep within her chest , both her demon and her slayer were calling for his dust, his blood to spill, for him to suffer as he had made her suffer. Buffy came out of her thoughts when she felt Spike take the stake from her .

"Why don't you go sit over there for a bit ,love.I'll watch over the poof"

Buffy walked over to where Spike had gestured and watched as Spike pulled his duster around him and sat beside the bound Angelus and flung his arm over the elder vamps shoulders.Spike leaned in to his ear and smiled.

"See what I just did there Gramps? Saved you from getting the staking of your life." Spike hissed through his teeth before he continued " Now, question you should be asking yourself ,is why? Did I do it because your family? No, I did it cos you owe that girl, I did it so that once this is over, I'll finally show you exactly how I feel about you and what you did to my girl."

Angelus growled and turned to face Spike "You suddenly grow a pair Spike? You could never best me before, what makes you think you can now?"

Calmly and without warning , Spike raised his fist and swung his fist into Angelus; face, catching his nose and mouth. Angelus shook his head and licked at the pooled blood on his lip.

"For one thing mate, I haven't been your whipping boy for near on seventy years and have made a name for myself.Didn't survive all this time by being that idiot you tried to mold me into ,now did I. I'm a master in my own right, you on the other hand ,went soft. Oh a few months of being without the soul may have happened, but your still the same soft prick you always were.Red and the demon bloke in there, they're working up a nice curse for you.Only difference is, no get out clause this time. You'll be able to be positively giddy with happiness and you'll still have your bloody soul" 

Angelus roared and tried to free himself , so that he could rip Spike limb from limb. Spike moved away and stood laughing at the display.

Buffy shot of the couch she had sat on whilst Spike had his man to man with Angelus , but was now beside him. As Angelus heaved at the chains ,they heard the chant coming from the office.Three sets of eyes froze on the office door.Spike and Buffy looked back down at the struggling elder.He froze , his body arching off the couch and straining against the chains. His face was frozen in fear.

A cry of 'Acum', and a light shone brightly around Angelus and filled his cold dead eyes. His mouth gaped in a silent cry, his chest heaved as his body was invaded once more ,by a soul that would tame his beast.

Buffy watched as Angelus slumped ,the chains now so taut that they cut into his flesh. She stepped forward and pushed Angelus back onto the seat. His eyes flickered back and forth rapidly, his chest heaved in shallow breaths as he a war raged within his body. The soul and demon battled against each other , both screaming for dominance within the vampires mind. 

Spike walked away from Angelus and left Buffy to stand guard. As he walked towards the office, Giles emerged, looking tired and physically drained. Willow was laying on the leather couch in the office.The demon waved his hands over Angel's unconscious form and nodded.

"It is done"

Giles smiled and rubbed his forehead with his handkerchief.

"She's resting, she'll be fine after an hour or two's sleep, I assure you"

Giles glanced at the now cursed vampire. "And how were things out here while I was aiding Willow?"

Spike and Buffy shared a look before Spike answered "Fine"

Angelus gasped and licked his lips as he started to become more aware of his surroundings. He looked up at Buffy with tears streaked cheeks and looked away as their eyes met.He muttered to himself , barely audible to Giles but Buffy and Spike could hear.

"What did I do, no , no , he did it, not me, me, I hurt her did those things , tore and defiled, Oh god help me ,all the blood, dead, I killed them."

Buffy flashed back to the Acathla incident, seeing him stood before the stone demon as the portal opened.His eyes full of soul, crying at what he had done. She remembered how she felt just before she had run the sword through him, and grimaced. She had loved him then but now she felt numb. She could look in his soulful brown eyes and feel nothing but pity. Her anger still resided within but she had no intention of venting it now. Spike had been right when he had said that he would be tortured enough by his own thoughts and by the soul. It was there in his eyes and in his words.

Giles sat down on a stool that rested against the lobbies front desk. He looked tired and drained. The past few weeks had taken all of his strength and resolve.With Angelus taken care of ,he was keen to return to Sunnydale and deal with the back lash of the Initiative disaster. After rubbing at his exhausted eyes , they fell upon the phone and he picked it up .He held the phone to his ear and dialed Wesley's number.

Spike lit up a cigarette and watched as Angel slumped back on the couch.He could sense the disharmony within Angel and he didn't envy him one bit. Spike rounded his shoulders and looked over at Buffy ,who was now talking to Giles. He caught the last of the conversation as they discussed when they would be leaving. He knew he would have to talk with Buffy regarding Angel and what she had done,and it would have to be before they left L.A.He joined them and took her hand in his before leading her out into the garden. 

Willow and Giles uncuffed Angel and took him up to his room.Once there, Angel settled on the bed, an emotional mess ,still muttering to himself as the guilt for everything he had done invading his being. Willow stood close to Giles and watched Angel as he shook his head and pounded his chest and head .

"Do you think he knows who's soul we gave him and that's why he's acting this way?"

"I have no idea Willow.If he does ,it would explain why he is acting this way, he didn't when we cursed him after Acathla"

"Well he might have, we have no way of knowing, not really .After he got his soul back, Buffy had to kill him and he went to hell"

Giles went to say something but changed his mind , just nodding instead.

Outside ,Buffy sat on the side of the fountain.She waited for Spike to talk to her , knowing that he was going to bring up the bite that she had inflicted on Angelus.

"Just spit it out,Spike"

He looked up from the ground where he had been focusing on nothing at all.Buffy met his gaze and smiled.

"I know you want to say something and I think I know what it is, so just say it.Tell me I was an idiot, tell me I was wrong but just don't sit there"

"Look pet, it's not easy to say this.What you did was bloody stupid ,you have no idea how all this biting stuff works.You're lucky that all you did was dominate him. If you had claimed him ,I wouldn't have been responsible for my sodding actions"

"But I didn't. And I didn't know what I was doing! It was the demon, it wanted to do it.It was angry ... and ... and it just took control and did it"

"I know pet, and I understand.As a fledge I let my demon get the better of me and I tried to prove to Angelus that I wasn't his bloody whipping boy.Didn't do any good though.He always managed to knock me on my ass.Or worse, but not going into that with you . You made him accept your dominance over him love, which is great for now, but should he lose his soul again, he'll be coming for you. Angelus is too proud, always was a stuck up bog trotter"

Buffy sniggered and Spike raised his brows.

"There's two ways we can stop that from happening love, and I doubt you'll like either."

"Tell me" Buffy watched as Spike stood and walked away, lighting a cigarette before he turned back to her.

"Alright, first thing you could do ,is to let him bite you,put his own mark on you to cancel out your dominance on him.I would have to place a bite over his to stop his connection with you as he's the elder. Or, I bite him over yours and take the dominance claim from you.But, it means I'll have to fight him if he refuses to let me do that."

"But he has always hated you, he's not likely to let that happen, is he?"

Spike stood before her and gently stroked up and down her arms soothing Buffy.He placed a kiss on her forehead .

"Let me worry about that pet"

He looked over her shoulder and saw Giles ,the demon and Willow stand by the desk in the foyer.

"I think we best go back inside and see what the watcher and Red say be the poof won't be able to through with it today"

Buffy nodded and took his hand as they walked back into the foyer.They all stood at the desk and talked over Angels state of mind and just as Spike had said, he was in no fit state to have Spike dominate him. 

"You think that it is for the best?" Giles asked "Because I suggest returning to Sunnydale and leaving Angel to Cordelia and Wesleys care. Should they need you or should Angel need Buffy, we can come back" 

Giles watched Spikes face harden but continued 

" I believe that you would use this as a chance to exact some sort of revenge for all the times he dominated you in your younger years, and not to protect Buffy as you would have us believe. What Willow has managed to do is to anchor the soul ,there will be no chance of Angelus getting free of the curse.We have used the soul of the Kalderash gypsy that originally cursed Angelus"

Spike narrowed his eyes "All sorted then? We just leave it to his little posse to do the clean up? "

"More or less. Whilst I understand that you would have doubts Spike, I can assure you that Cordelia and more importantly, Wesley, have the ability to see Angel through this.Buffy and indeed, your presence here will only hinder his progress. Any actions you take to change things now will make it that much harder on him and on his friends."

Buffy took Spikes hand and pulled him over to the couch and sat him down.Giles and Willow went and collected the last of their belongings.

"Let's just go home and get back to our normal lives.Angel will be fine and from what I understand, without me here to enforce it, the dominance claim will fade. Am I right?" 

Spike looked down at the floor and toyed with his lighter "Yes"

"So there is no need for you to do what you where suggesting , is there?"

Buffy paced before him " What? You couldn't stand the thought that there would be a connection between him and me or was it as Giles said? That you wanted to get one over on him and prove that you had the bigger bumpies? Seriously Spike, you are going to have to accept Angel is part of my past ,and yes I screwed up by biting him.But you need to get over it and understand that he is in my past now.My futures with you."

"I know" he whispered "I can't help it,it's in my blood to want to protect you now.I've always been impulsive and jealous when it comes to people I love.Just can't stop myself from being a git"

Buffy softened and placed her hand on his shoulder and brought it up to his cheek.

"I guess I can forgive you this once, just don't go getting all macho on me again.I can take care of myself."

Spike looked up and met her eyes ,he stood and took her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.It was then that Cordelia and Wesley returned and they stood at the entrance to the lobby.

Wesley cleared his throat and looked around to see if anyone else was walked down and placed her bag down on the desk with a dramatic sigh.

"So I take it tall ,dark and fangy has been cured ?"

She sat on the stool and crossed her legs "Please tell me everything worked out okay and you didn't have to dust his ass."

Buffy smiled "Nope, he's upstairs recuperating , Giles and Wills are just getting the last of their things together before we ship out and leave you guys to it"

Wesley looked perplexed "You're all leaving so soon after the spell has been cast?"

Don't worry, Willow and Giles have assured me that it all went okay and that the souls permanent now.No more grrr in your boss"

Cordelia smirked "Pffft... like there's a cure. As long as he doesn't stare at my neck ,we'll get on great. At least we don't have to worry about bleach boy here now either.Although it was his fault we ended up with Angel going all psycho again"

"Hey!"

"Well it was"

Buffy shook her head in Spikes direction, warning him not to get into a pissing contest with Cordy. Nothing good ever came from it and she knew that they were leaving at any would have her hands full and be cursing them enough soon.

Giles appeared at the top of the stairs and made his way back down.He put the small case down and beckoned Wesley into the watched as the door closed.

"What's going on ?" she asked ,keeping her gaze on the door . 

"Giles is just going over a few things with him, you know watchery stuff. Spike? Can you put this stuff in the car for me"

Spike grabbed up the bags and begrudgingly took them out to the car. While he was gone, Buffy took the time to explain things to Cordelia. At first Cordelia seemed fine, until Buffy explained the dominance claim and how it would affect Angel.

"That's so typical of you" she yelled "Can't you just leave him alone? This is so all your fault! You and that peroxide pest of yours.You don't want him but you can't leave him alone!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! It's not enough that you cause him to loose his soul, no , you come back here and screw with his life more. You give him this new soul, one that is probably torturing him more and then you just waltz off into the sunset or whatever with your new vamp and leave us to do the clean up. Well this is the last time Buffy."

"Just who do you think you are " Buffy replied through gritted fangs.

Cordelia didn't back down at the sight of Buffy's game face, instead she carried on undeterred.

"I'm the one that was here to help him get over you when he first got to L.A. I was the one that was here when he needed someone and Wes and I have been the ones fighting by his side to keep him on the right path"

"St Cordy, like you ever do anything for nothing? Tell me, who's idea was it that you charge his clients?"

Cordelia frowned "Mine, but that's so not the point"

"Never is with you. Fact is Cordy, Angel was meant to repent for his past ,seek redemption.Do you think that includes getting rich off the misfortune of those that suffer at the hands of people like Angelus ? No. He doesn't need to, Angel has more than enough money put by.He refuses to use it as it wasn't rightfully his"

Cordy stood with her mouth gaped. 

"Close your mouth Cordy, so not a good look on you" Buffy turned from her and apologized to Wesley before she walked out to the car,Spike following her out.Giles ,the demon and Willow said their goodbyes and joined Buffy and Spike in the car.

Wesley stood beside Cordy as the car pulled out into the night time traffic .

"They left a number that they can be contacted on should we need them.Also, Spike gave me the telephone number of Angels broker"

Cordelia snatched the cards from Wesley and tucked them into her jean pocket. She frowned at Wesleys raised brow.

"What? Well you don't think I can afford my apartment on fresh air do you?"

"Then move in with Angel, here at the hotel, there's more than enough room"

"Yeah, right, would that be a room that hasn't seen daylight in ooo a millenia or one of the rooms that are rat infested?"

"Move in with me then?"

They walked back into the hotel, bickering ,but both making their way up to Angels room.

The Desoto passed the welcome to Sunnydale sign, Spike grinned wickedly as he approached it but left it standing after Buffy shook her head.

They pulled up outside the watchers apartment and woke them gently, letting them know they were finally home. Giles stepped out of the car and stretched.The demon got out and followed Giles in. Willow and Xander were dropped off at his parents house. Finally alone, Buffy curled into Spike side as he drove them towards Restfield and his crypt.Once there, they dropped down into the lower level. 

They were both tired and drained, emotionally and physically ,from the weeks events and they were looking forward to the first good nights sleep they had had in a while.Buffy was the first to slip into the huge bed,pulling the plush duvet up around herself. Spike finally came to bed, spooning up behind his girl. He kissed her neck and breathed in her scent. 

"Night kitten"

His only answer was the soft purr like snore as Buffy slept in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:- This is a short chapter as I wanted to leave this at a place that would then lead into the next part, as you'll probably understand once you have read it. As always , I thank all of you who have taken time to review . It means a lot so please let me know your views on this chappie , next one will be up soon, possibly even later on today! My muse is running heywire and won't rest x

Chapter 22

Buffy tossed and turned, the images spun through her mind , she saw them yet they flashed too quick for her mind to focus on them.She could feel a vampire close to her and the slayer in her raged.She sobbed in her sleep, the sensation of her attackers hands still so fresh ,it was as though he was there with her now. Buffy fought the invisible hands that clutched at her and invaded her body.

Her cries echoed through the crypt and stung Spikes ears, he tried to hold his girl and got punched and kicked back .He watched as the rage took over and her face contorted and her fangs dropped. Her fear and anger flooded him through the claim and all he could do was watch as she went through her own personal hell in front of him. Tears ran down her cheeks and stained her pillow. Spike leaned over and placed his hands on her arms ,ready to shake her back to consciousness.As his grip tightened, Buffy shot up and sunk her tiny fangs into his neck .It was neither gentle or full of love as it usually was, no, this was full of fear and hatred.

As his back hit the mattress ,Spike closed his eyes and held his girl to his body as she drank. It wasn't long before her strong and vicious pulls lulled and they became gentle. Buffy lapped at the ragged wound and pulled away from Spike. She wiped at her wet face, drying off the tears that had soaked her cheeks. She gathered the sheet around her and picked up her clothes before she went up to the upper level.

Spike held his neck in an attempt to stem the flow of blood as he went up after her.A quick look around the crypt and he couldn't see her, but he felt her,could hear her heart racing and the sobs that escaped her as she hid.His head shot to the darkest corner and Spike closed his eyes as he concentrated on sending calming vibes through the claim.Buffy's tear stung eyes met his before she buried her head in her arms that were now crossed over her knees.

Spike approached with caution, not knowing how she would react. He crouched and crawled panther like to her. He reached out and stopped , fisting his hand in the air and then withdrawing it. Instead he sighed and sat a foot away and mimicked her pose.

"Buffy... love, I'm just going to sit here. It's okay right?"

He didn't get an answer and he shifted a little closer.Her face lifted and Buffy drew her knees closer to her chest. Spike froze and sat back down. He watched as she stared at him. He sighed again and rested his head on his knees and looked off to the side.He was not known for his patience and yet when it came to Buffy, he seemed to have all the time in the world.He was deep in thought when he heard her broken voice.

"He always said that he loved me, that he would never hurt me."

Spike looked up and in that instant, wished he could have saved her earlier that day, wished that she had never been taken, wished that he could have staked the bastard for her.So many things that could possibly make it better for her now.True, Buffy had seemed okay and like her usual self once they had her back , but Spike had no idea how rape affected girls afterwards.He'd never committed the act ,but knew that Angelus would use this form of torture on women back in the day.Spike would hear it, but when he woke the following night ,there would be nothing but a corpse, no bruised,battered and broken women to see just what it did to them.

Her feelings flooded him and his own tears fell silently as they sat in the darkened corner, on the cold stone floor.

"That wasn't Angel pet, that was Angelus.If he had had his soul ,he would never of hurt you"

"I know"

Minutes past before Buffy shifted as the hard floor started to hurt.

"How is that you aren't, weren't, like him without the soul Spike? Why haven't you ever hurt me like him, we fought but it was always a fair fight"

"I don't rightly know, except that I never wanted to be like him. He would try and make me, but I was always the rebellious stand the wanker even then love.Angelus always said I was still to much like the sap I was before Dru sired me.Said that I still reeked of the soul"

Spike sucked air in over his teeth resulting in a hiss and watched as Buffy smiled sadly.

"Is that why you went after the Slayers and became a and became as bad as him? To prove him wrong?"

"No" Spike looked down again, shame filled him as they talked about his past now. "That all happened once the git got his , my soul.After finding out who's soul he had, makes sense why I reveled in the kill when he left us"

Silence fell over them again and both thought over everything.Tears still fell from Buffys eyes but she felt calmer. She glanced at Spikes neck and grimaced.

Slowly Buffy unwrapped herself and crawled to his side.She tore the sheet and held a strip to the wound she had inflicted .Tears fell more freely again. Spike raised his fingers to her chin and caught her tears before they fell. She met his eyes and held his gaze.He took his finger into his mouth and closed his eyes.

"I'd drink every tear if it meant that I could take the pain away Buffy"

She closed her eyes and shuddered at the depth of love she felt for him and coming from him at that moment.Buffy caressed his cheek and smiled sadly at him.His lips laid a gently, barely there kiss to her palm before she retracted it.

"I wish I could crawl into your arms and have you tell me everything will be okay, to be safe and feel that security there in the haven of your embrace .But I can't.I'm sorry. I know this isn't fair on you and that you would do anything I asked, so I'm asking you to give me time.Time to heal from this without you.If I stay I'll end up hurting you, and I can't stand the thought of doing that to you. Most of all I'm scared.Scared that I'll end up hating you for being a vampire, hate you for being like him, a part of him and I don't want that.I do love you Spike, believe me when I say that,please."

"I do Buffy"

Buffy stood and disappeared into the lower level before he could say anything else.Spike stayed where he was and cried.He heard Buffy get dressed and knew that she was returning to her watcher, when he heard her foot falls grow more distant.

Wipes tears and blows nose Don't panic and don't throw anything at me, I promise it'll get better ...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N :- I'm so sorry it has taken a while to update but real life has been dealing me a bum hand of late. But, I'm back and ready to pick up where I left off, so, on with the show! Enjoy!! Thanks for all the kind reviews!

Chapter 23

Buffy ran to Giles' apartment, aware of every noise and movement in the dark.Every branch that swayed in the breeze made her flinch.Right now Buffy felt even less of slayer than she had at the hands of Angelus. Her heart raced and pounded within her temple , her body was slick with a cold sweat and she ached from her injuries and the tension that balled her muscles against the stress. Finally the wooden door loomed and Buffy fell against it, panting , she knocked.

The door swung open and Giles stood the other side with a shocked expression.He had expected Buffy to stay with Spike, as her sire he would be the one to help her through this difficult time.

"Buffy, what ever is the matter?"

Giles groaned inwardly.What a stupid thing to say to the girl you idiot, he chided himself.

"Come in"

Buffy eased into the apartment and stood with her head hung, looking away from Giles.

"I need a place to stay where I'm not alone Giles, can I stay with you?"

"Of course but shouldn't you be with Spike? As his mate and as your sire, he should be the one you stay with Buffy"

"I can't"

Giles didn't push her .He could see that there was an obvious reason, but at that moment Buffy hardly seemed to be up for conversing as to why she felt that she couldn't stay with Spike. Giles stepped towards Buffy and halted as she took the same steps back from his advance.He gestured towards the couch and Buffy sat on the edge ,seeming uncomfortable under his close scrutiny.

"Maybe a cup of tea? Some blood ? When did you eat last Buffy?"

He walked into his kitchen and watched through the breakfast bar.The mention of blood bought a flashback of her feeding from Spike in her rage before she woke.Buffy swallowed hard and wiped the fresh tears away.

"Not hungry but some tea would be good"

Worry marred his face as he set about making the tea.Once the kettle had boiled, Giles set up the tray and then returned to the lounge area.He held her cup at arms length and then sat in his usual chair. Buffy watched him intently.Her eyes flitted around the room as she sat awkwardly. Without provocation ,Buffy started talking.

"I nearly killed him.I wanted to, for a second while I had my fangs in his throat,I wanted to drain him.I thought he was 'him' and I could of killed Spike."

"Is he alright Buffy? "

Buffy flinched at the sound of his cup being placed on the table, a sign that he was about to rise and come to comfort her.Buffy instinctively moved further up the couch.Upon seeing Buffys reaction,Giles sat back down and picked up his cup once again.

"Physically? Yes ,Spikes fine, although it will take a while for his neck to heal,emotionally , I can feel him.He's so confused,and I can feel how much he loves me and wants to help me but he can't.The slayer wants revenge Giles, I can't be around him when I feel like this."

"Do you blame him for not protecting you?"

"No, no. God no."

"Tell me how you feel, if you want to that is?"

Buffy smirked " Are you trying to psycho-analyze me, cos I have to say,with everything that's happened lately, it could take all night"

Giles smiled "Would it help if I did?"

Her smile faded "No, this is something only I can sort out for myself."

They sat in silence for a long time before Buffy spoke again,although she hesitated.

" Have you heard from Cordy or Wesley?"

Giles polished his glasses as he contemplated telling her that he had. He decided that it was probably best not to lie to her.

"Yes, yes I have,Buffy"

"How is he?"

"Still in a bad way , his guilt is causing him to behave erratically.He has been confined to his room and locked in.He has begun to self harm and constantly repeats names and dates, they believe they are names of victims and the date of their death at his hands."

"Buffy sniffed and wiped her face again. "My dominance claim on him can't be making it any easier on him"

"You couldn't know that for sure.Angelus did a lot of harm in his life "

"This is such a mess Giles." Buffy looked up at her watcher "How can I make it better? How do I stop from feeling like this?"

"By taking it one day at a time . By letting all those that love you, help you"

"You mean Spike?"

"Not necessarily but maybe ,yes"

" I'm not sure I can trust myself to be around him right now.Would you be there to stop me from hurting him?"

"Of course Buffy, you know I would.Now, how about we get some sleep now?"

Buffy nodded and stood.

"Take my room for tonight Buffy and we'll sort out alternative arrangements tomorrow"

Buffy nodded again and then headed up to Giles' bedroom.Once the door was shut ,Giles settled himself on the too small and uncomfortable couch. He pulled the throw over himself and stared at the staircase until sleep claimed him.

Back in his crypt,Spike was having trouble sleeping .He got up and ran his hand through his disheveled hair.He picked up his t shirt and pulled it on before picking up his coat and heading upstairs. He walked out into the night, throwing his duster on and without thought ,walked in the direction of the watchers apartment.

He could feel her, her grief , her pain and her uncertainty . Buffy invaded his senses so much now that Spike didn't know where he ended and she began. All he knew was that he couldn't be without her for even one night, his body wouldn't let him apparently. As he neared the complex , he slowed and put into practice the 126 years of stealth. He climbed the trellis work and sat on the cill outside the bedroom window. He watched as she tossed in her sleep, whimpering as her dreams made her replay the rape at Angels hands.

Spike tried the window and found that it opened.As he climbed in, Buffy thrashed in the bed. Tears flooded her cheeks as the dream continued. Without thought,Spike climbed onto the bed and took her in his arms.Instantly Buffy stilled and woke , finding the scent of her sire and mate calmed her and had chased the dream from subconscious. She held him so tight that a mortal would have been crushed.Spike stroked the damp hair from her face and kissed the top of her head as he whispered words of love to her.

Buffy pulled back and wiped the remaining tears away. Spike, not knowing if she would be happy that he was there, now that she was fully awake, drew back to the edge of the bed. The space between them seemed cavernous to them both now and they sat in silence.

"I'm glad your here, Spike.I need you more than I realized. I don't think I can't sleep without you holding me"

"Always be there for you kitten" he pulled Buffy back into his arms , feeling her rigid posture soften as he embraced her. "Was going out of my mind without you there to hold"

"I'll still need time Spike, I don't know if I'll ever be the same. But I still love you , I want you to know that "

"I know baby , I can feel you, can feel it here" he pointed to his head and then his unbeating heart " and here." Spike laid her back and pulled the covers over her , he slipped his coat off and hung it over a chair that sat across the room. He returned and laid above the covers. He kissed her cheek "Sleep now , I'll stay and we can talk more in the morning"

Buffy nodded and turned onto her side, her back to Spike. Her arm reached behind her and pulled his hand around her waist."I need to feel you there"

He kissed her shoulder and pulled her back against his front.That is how they fell asleep and that is how Giles found them in the morning.

Giles opened the door carefully and peered around the door.He hadn't heard much coming from the room and thought it was a good sign.Giles noticed the window ajar and went in to close it and saw the white blond hair. Pleased that at least Buffy had let Spike close again, he smiled and left the room and the lovers to sleep on.

Spike raised his head as the door clicked shut and smiled, grateful that the watcher hadn't kicked up a fuss at his being there . He tightened his hold on Buffy as she murmured in her sleep and nuzzled his mark before falling asleep again.

It was now early evening and Giles had spent the past four hours going through his notes. Wesley had sent a copy of his notes and had included a diary of Angels progress. It seemed that the elder vampire was struggling with his guilt, more so than before. Giles feared that Angel would never truly recover this time. Angel was straddling a fine line between good and evil, with barely there sanity. What would happen if he lost it completely. Giles sighed and whipped off his glasses and sat deep in thought. His mind going over and over everything but never really forming one coherent thought. His head ached and tension within his body needed release. Giles stood abruptly and went to his weapons chest.He picked up his favorite crossbow and the baseball bat stake and headed out into the last of the night.He intended to vent out his frustrations on the undead in true Ripper style.

Buffy could feel his hands all over her skin, could feel his coolness of his tongue gliding over her .His scent was filling her senses but try as she might, she couldn't scream.His hands held her firm and his lips kept her silent. His cold dead shaft filled her with pain she never thought she would ever know.Not by him, not by her Angel. His whispered threats echoed through her mind as he forced himself back inside her.

"Always knew that you were holding out on me, that deep inside you somewhere ,was the slut that liked it this way"

He slammed back inside her again, not caring that she was dry and split from his forceful thrusts . Angel laughed as tears leaked from her eyes, not that he cared ,not that it stopped him. He would snake his tongue up her cheeks capturing them as they fell.

"Who would have thought it would be so easy to reduce the slayer to this. I never thought I would be the one to break you Buff" he laughed, enjoying the pain that showed in her eyes and on her face "Gee, if I had known ,I'd have done this years ago.I never did get to thank you for sending me to hell"

He twisted her body and re-entered her with renewed force "Tell me Buff, how will Willy like you now? Think he'll thank me for breaking you in . Let's face it, that boy has never had it in him to be a real man. Now that you've finally had one, think you can go back?"

Buffy tossed and turned in the bed, whimpering and fighting off the phantom that invaded her mind.Her struggles woke Spike, who immediately tried to calm her. Buffy fought him as he tried to gather her in his arms. Spike felt the sting off his tears as they cascaded down his cheeks. He did the only thing he could do.

Spike ceased her shoulders and pulled her towards him sharply, his fangs burying into his mark and he drank.

Buffys eyes shot open and she took in a deep breath, one that she had needed since the dream had begun. Her nails embedded themselves into his shoulders as reality seeped through the haze of her nightmare. Slowly she returned to him, holding onto him for fear off losing him, off losing her grip on this reality. Her head fell to his shoulder and she cried. Spike let his fangs recede and held the girl he loved, as she shattered in his arms. He just hoped that he could pick up the pieces and put her back together.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Of all the things that Buffy dreaded was feeling the way she did. Weak and vulnerable was not her, was not in a slayers physique or mentality. Buffy hated it. She turned to see Spike still beside her, one of his arms reached out to her and held her firmly and the other was under his pillow as he laid on his front. His face was turned away from her and Buffy assumed that he was still asleep. She eased out of the bed and went to the bedroom door. As she reached for the knob he turned and sat up.

" Morning pet , looks like a bright and fatally sunny day out there"

Buffy smiled and looked anywhere but at him. Spike frowned and took matters into his own hands. He threw back the covers and walked over to where he had left his t-shirt. He pulled it on and then ran his hands through his unruly hair.

" I've had some awkward morning afters but got to tell ya pet,this is one of the worst. I thought we were past this?"

"We are , it's just , issues you know. I just need time, I told you that ,Spike. Please , just be there."

"You know I will be Buffy, I just , I want to kill him, for what he did to you and I try not to let it get to me, but I can't.I'm a vampire love, some things we just can't help."

He sat on the end of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Buffy sat and listened .

" You're in my blood, you know that, and I'll do all I can now, to protect you, be there just to hold you if that's what you need. Anything, I've always been that way,even with Dru. But it's so much more with you pet, I need you like I need blood and it tears me up inside to know that you don't feel that way about me."

Tears fell from Buffy as he confessed how deeply he loved her. Never before had anyway been so honest and open.She could see it there in his eyes. Buffy thought that Angel had been her 'one' and that he had loved her but what Spike showed her, what he was offering her, was eternal, was unconditional love. So deep in thought, she didn't feel him rise from the bed. As he pulled on his coat ,Buffy looked up.

He looked as distraught as she did. Buffy rushed to him and caught his arm as he reached out for the door handle.

"Wait, please. Look I'm no good at heart felt words or poetic declarations or anything like that , but I do. I do feel that way about you. What happened , he took something from me and I need to find a way to get that back and I know that you're the one to help me Spike. You are the one, you are my one"

Spike tilted his head and smiled .He took a step forward and Buffy stood still, her heart rate increased and she held her breath as he approached her and reached out to touch her cheek. The sensation to pull away was overwhelming but she allowed his feather light touch . As Spike slide his hand round the back of her neck, Buffy leant into it, allowing him to step in closer and to ease his other arm around her waist. Buffy rested her head against his chest and breathed in his scent and felt calm.Her taut muscles relaxed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood there for a while before she felt the first pangs of hunger, as much as Buffy hated to leave his embrace, she needed food, real food and knew that he must be needing to feed too. She pulled away and took his hand as they left the bedroom.

Giles heard the door open , closed his book and placed it on the table.He made his way into the kitchen to make some fresh coffee for himself.

Buffy stood the other side of the breakfast bar and smiled .

"I think we're going to head back to the crypt Giles.Spike and I need more sleep and to talk over some things." she took Giles' hand in hers and gave him a peck on the cheek "Thanks for last night.I'll check in with you later"she picked up an apple and started to eat it .

Giles smiled down at Buffy and saw them both to the door.

"Take care of her Spike"

The threat was clear in his voice and Spike nodded as he left.

Later that night

"Go to sleep if you can, slayer , I'll be back in a bit "

"Where are you going?"

He stroked her hair before he answered "Some beasty is making itself known out there.Thought I'd go and get in a spot of violence before I come back and take care of my girl"

He shrugged on his coat and put a few stakes in his pocket, Spike then opened his weapons chest and picked out a sword. He pecked Buffy on the cheek and then headed back out into the grave yard to confront the demon. He rushed out of the crypt ,eager for the hunt and kill.

He spotted the demon ahead and stealthily crept up until he was within a few yards of it. He stood up and saw that there was at least ten of them. He cursed under his breath for leaving Buffy in bed and for coming out alone. He looked behind him and turned to go back and get her.

The lead demon grunted and spoke something in his demon tongue. All of the demon gurgled something back and all eyes shot to where Spike was hidden. Spike watched as they all raised their heads and gargled something to the sky.

"Bollocks"

Spike took off , running towards the crypt as fast as he could, hoping that the demons were slower than he was.

As it was, Buffy was up and getting dressed. The slayer demon couldn't settle knowing that evil was afoot. She pulled her boots on and grabbed a stake as she past the weapons chest and darted up the ladder. The swung open and Spike stood gasping for air.

"Incoming... ten... bloody hell!"

He turned as the first demon attacked and found his back to the wall. He roared as his game face fell in place. He elbowed the demon and then launched a series of blows to it's neck and face, successfully knocking it out. He raised his sword and decapitated the being before moving onto the others that had come in through the door. He watched as Buffy pummeled her fists into two demons in succession.Finally staking them both , she took out another by knocking him out and then impaling her stiletto heel through his head.

Spike grimaced and took a hit from the side.He was about to twist the head and break it's neck when he heard a round of applause. Buffy swung an axe that she had found behind the sarcophagus and took another two out. One demon remained by now and she wiped the sweat from her brow as she saw the person behind the applause.

"Quinten, should have known you would make your presence felt soon enough"

"Ms Summers. "

"Cut the bull , what're you doing here?"

"We heard that something unfortunate had transpired here and we thought it would need investigating. With you being the only active slayer at the moment, well , we couldn't ignore the rumors"

"You came you saw, you leave" she said as authoritatively as she could.

Spike backed away from the watcher and stood beside Buffy. He made no moves and watched the exchange, waiting for any possible attack that the watcher might try.

"I assure you that we will leave as soon as we have satisfied ourselves. Ms Summers, it would appear that you have aligned yourself with another vampire. Did you not learn anything from the Angelus debacle?"

Buffy fumed "First of all, Spike is nothing like Angelus" she hissed the name and refused to let Quinten to see the pain the mention of that name bought on.

"Secondly, Spike is doing more good than Angel ever did in his whole existence and I won't allow you to belittle him, or anything else you have in mind" her eyes had caught sight of the stake hidden under his jacket. We protect the hellmouth and slay as usual, what is there to investigate?"

"Are you or are you not half vampire now? Did William the Bloody sire you?"

"Yes... no ... kind of ... it's complicated"

"Hmmm" Quinten smirked "You admit that you are a half breed then Ms ..."

"It's Buffy ... quit the Ms shit , makes me sound old"

"Old... there's a word... lets focus on that a while. Ms ...Buffy, old is something that no longer applies to you. Neither does illness or death. You will never have a normal life again, never have a family or a husband, is that what you want? You always struck me as the kind of girl that would want those things"

Spike growled in her defense , her hand joined with his to calm him. He glanced down at Buffy and nodded, his features softened back into his human guise.

Quinten smirked, almost amused by the fact that Spike had somehow read her mind and had slipped from his vampire mask to please her.

"Go back to England or whatever rock you crawled from and leave us alone. There is nothing to see other than a slayer doing her job with her friends beside her and her watcher taking care of her. Spike is my lover and he helps, thats all, anything else is of no concern of yours. "

"Unfortunately we can't. It isn't as easy as that. You have become something of an anomoly Ms Summers ,one that the Council cannot allow.If future slayers find out about you and your strength , they could try to reach your status. We cannot allow this. The slayer line itself could be compromised. "

Spike rolled his eyes "So, let me guess? You prats are here to kill her and then what? Remove that possibility? How stupid are you? Rumors , they get around, and after a while they become myths and from then they become legend mate. This woman here, she's legend . Regardless of whether you kill her or not, and I'm thinking not, she will inspire the future slayers. She's single handedly stopped more disasters, averted more apocalypses and fought harder than any other slayer. She's died twice and she's still going strong, and , still fighting on your bloody side. You try and kill her and you take out your only chance of ever defeating evil"

"Be that as it may, William, she still has within her, a demon. A demon born from evil itself and we cannot allow the chance that she may become corrupt in the future"

"Idiot" Spike spat .

"I am not evil, nor do I intend on turning evil" Buffy snapped.

Quinten back up towards the door and stood solidly.

"I will be talking to Mr Giles tomorrow evening and I shall be reading his diaries. Once I have, the Council will be making it's final decision as to what actions we take.I bid you both a good evening"

He backed out of the door and left Buffy and Spike deep in thought.

Spike took her in his arms and held Buffy until she pushed him back gently, wiping away tears that fell silently.

"They'll kill me"

"Not while I'm alive they won't. Not letting those wankers touch a bloody hair on your head pet"

"We have to warn Giles"

Spike agreed and they both set off across the cemetery at speed.

Giles opened the door and watched as Buffy and Spike rushed in through his open door.

Spike gathered Buffy back into his arms as she prepared to tell her watcher what had happened with Quinten Travers.

Giles slumped into his chair and stared at the floor. Nobody spoke for a while. The silence was deafening. Finally Giles bought his gaze up to meet Buffys.Tears stung his eyes as he spoke.

"You have to go, tonight , now. "

He stood up and went to a bureau and retrieved a large box. He took out a thick roll of money and two credit cards. He handed them to Buffy and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Theres at least fifty thousand in notes and the cards have roughly the same on each. They belong to two accounts that I held for you.In all the time that you have been slayer, I have been putting some money aside for the day that something like this happened .Unfortunately the Council have an issue with longevity and their slayers.I knew that you were special Buffy, and knew this day would come.You managed to avoid it when you faced the Cruciamentum and also when they sent assassins after you in the form of demons .You need to go Buffy, somewhere safe"

Buffy felt the sting of tears falling and yet she smiled at her watcher.

"What about you, Rupert?" Spike asked.

Giles waved his hand to dismiss any danger that might befall him. His worry and his fear was for Buffy.

"Just promise to keep her safe Spike. I'm in no danger so long as I give the Council my notes and diaries. Of course I have the correct notes and such hidden safely ,should we need them , but rest assured ,the Council we not be getting them. "

He held Buffy in his arms and kissed the tp of her head before he pulled back, his arms still on her shoulders.

"Keep a low profile , change your looks so you blend in. Heres a key to a lock up not far from here. In there you will find a car , passports, paperwork for new identities for you both. "

Buffy glanced at the credit cards and noticed the names. Mr W and Mrs E . Lockheart. She frowned.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, for both of you. You'll be known as William and you as Elisabeth from now on. William, you are 29 and Buffy, you're 24. Married three years . William is a writer of sorts and Buffy you ..."

Willow burst through the door and slammed the door shut behind her. She got her breath back and took her laptop out of her bag.

Spike and Buffy looked at her with blank faces. Everything was happening so fast that they were sure nothing else could possibly sink in.

"I thought you might need me again. I can book you flights out of here tonight if need be. I ..."

Willow looked at Giles worriedly before she continued " I tried a new spell tonight, one to show demons and their locations, and it showed a large group outside your crypt. Anyway, I ran over there and saw what happened. I heard the Council guy and so I ran back to get my laptop and came here. Since you were turned Buffy, Giles and I knew they would come so I put together everything you would need for your new identities"

Buffy hugged her best friend "Thanks Will, I don't know what to say except thank you, so much"

"Yeah, thanks, Red, and you Rupes"

"You'll both find clothing packed in the back of the car .May I suggest finding a room in a hotel somewhere and doing as I suggested, and change your looks"

Buffy nodded and hugged Giles. Her tears fell freely again.

"I'll never forget what you guys have done for me. I'll come back when we know it's safe to"

Giles smiled sadly. He knew that may never happen , the Council would never let them go.

"We'll see you soon. " Buffy said as she hugged Willow. Willow held Buffy firmly as she let her emotions get the better of her. Crying heavily now, both girls parted.

"Where will you go ?"

Buffy looked up at Spike. He frowned but nodded "Angels, I need to put him firmly behind me and in the past if William and Elisabeth are going to stand a chance at a new life"

Everyone understood .

"I can have flights booked on a plane leaving L.A.X tomorrow night. Theres a laptop in the car, just use instant massages to communicate with me and let me know"

Buffy nodded and hugged her best friend .

"What will you tell everyone?"

"We'll tell them that you died" Giles took a while and then cleared his throat " We'll tell your Mum and Xander the truth so that you can contact them as and when it is safe to"

Buffy nodded. "Guess I get to stay dead this time them. Third times a charm"

"I suppose" Giles answered sadly. He shook Spikes hand " You keep her safe or I'll hunt you down myself and stake you "

Spike nodded and turned to Buffy "Time to make tracks kitten, I'll go make sure the coast is clear while you say your goodbyes" He held his hand up as a goodbye and left .

Outside, he lit a cigarette and stared at the tip. This was huge.Regardless of what he wanted, he had to leave Sunnydale, and with the slayer.

Buffy walked out slowly and met his gaze. "You okay?"

"I'm fine pet" he kissed her forehead and took her hand in his.With one last glance back to the open door, they both ran off into the night.

Giles watched the retreating backs of Spike and Buffy , his arms drew Willow in to comfort her.

"Never Come Back".


	25. Chapter 25

A/n :- So sorry it has been so long since I updated ,but crap just kept getting in the way and then my son went and broke my hubbys rib while they were playing. I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and say that I appreciate each and every one .I hope that you're all still enjoying the story , let me know!

Chapter Twenty six will be posted tomorrow hopefully!

Chapter 25

Spike stood beside the car while Buffy went and booked the hotel room.He lit up and looked around as he blew out a plume of smoke.L.A hadn't held any fascination for him, he hated being here even if it was for just one day .He trod on the cigarette and squashed it with the heel of his boot.Buffy walked out swinging a key round her finger in an idle fashion, her mind on what she would say to Angel and his crew.

"All set then love?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, do you think we're safe here?"

"As safe as we can be I guess" he saw the worry cross her face "Try not to worry pet, we'll soon be on our way and find somewhere we can settle for a while at least"

Buffy held back the tears and grabbed the bags that sat at his feet.Spike grabbed the large hold all and swung it over his shoulder and followed Buffy up the stairs and to their room. Once inside he dropped the bag and sat on the bed. Buffy instantly rummaged through the bags.

"Well do you fancy black hair or brown?"

He rubbed at his blond and sighed.He'd had this look for so long that he felt that the change may in fact be a good thing ."Black I guess"

An hour later and they had both finished their transformations. Buffy had dressed in a long summer dress that had been packed for her. Spike was now dressed in black pants with a blue tight t shirt.His black hair somehow made his ice blue eyes stand out more against his pale skin. She stared at him, making him feel a little self conscious.

"Is it bad Buffy?"

"No, no ... no way. You look so ...Gah... "

"That good huh?"

Buffy nodded. At any other time she would have leaped at him and devoured him, but right now they needed to get everything sorted so they could start a new life somewhere safe.The first thing on that list was Angel and she didn't think that going to see him after sex with Spike would be good.

"You ready to go? Sooner we do this the better pet"

Buffy picked up her purse and keys and looked around the room.

"All set "

Spike opened the door and Buffy walked out into the night.He locked the hotel room door and once they were in the car. he asked Buffy if she was sure she wanted to do this. With a nod, he started the car up and they pulled out of the hotel car park. Buffy sat silently staring out of the window for the journey to the Hyperion. Spike held her hand and glanced a her every now and again. He could see that she was putting on a brave face and that she was dreading coming face to face with Angel again. He understood why she wanted to get the air cleared before they had to go into hiding , he did, it's just that he didn't think it would help her.Angel ? Yes , but not Buffy. She carried enough emotional baggage from that bastard already, he didn't want her to end up feeling more guilt.

He saw the hotel looming in the distance and felt her tense even more than she was already. He pulled up to the curb a few blocks down and turned the engine off.

"You sure you want to do this kitten? It's not too late to turn around and just go."

"I don't want to but I need to Spike.The girl in me wants closure, the slayer wants to bury a stake in his cold, dead heart and the demon wants to reek vengeance on him for everything he did to me. But hearing that he's suffering makes me think that I need to help him as well, god , I'm so conflicted right now.With the Council after us too, it doesn't help things.We need to warn them, tell them to expect the Council at some point as well"

"So long as you're sure Buffy. I'll be there for you, you know that.If he so much as looks at you wrong, he's dust"

Buffy nodded and smiled at him. She knew Spike meant every word, every syllable and it warmed her to know that she had someone who would protect her,even against family.She was also grateful for the silent strength he gave her and that he gave her the strength to make her own decisions without criticism.He pulled back into the L.A traffic and drove the short distance to the hotel.

As he pulled the key from the ignition, both could feel their elders signature at the edge of their subconscious. Buffy stalled.She sat in the car and waited until she was used to the new connection that had formed. She swallowed hard and exited the car.

Angel raised his head from his pillow. He could feel his childe close and could feel his mate, no, not mate, he corrected, his tormentor. She was here again, but why? Was she here to exact some revenge on him? He pulled the reign in on his sanity.It wouldn't be good for her to witness him at his weakest. He was sure she would take pleasure in knowing how pathetic he had become.

He smoothed his bed and rushed to get dressed .He could act as though nothing was wrong , it wasn't going to be for long.Once she saw that he was strong , he knew she would go.There would be no reason for her to stay. He wiped his palms on his trouser fronts as the voices swam around in his head, laughing at him. Angel closed his eyes firmly and gritted his teeth . They lied to him, spoke of the slayer coming to assert her dominance on him again.He blinked hard and swallowed as he felt them walk into the hotel.

Cordelia sat at the desk in the lobby, bored.No calls had been coming in lately, and in a way she was grateful.It wasn't as if Angel was in a demon ass kicking frame of mind of late.She glanced up from her magazine and didn't absorb who it was that had just walked in until she looked up for a second look.

"What are you doing here?And what the hell have you two done to yourselves?"

"Good to see you too , Cordy" Buffy gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"Right, so what are you doing here? "

Cordelia could see the tension in both Buffys and Spikes faces.It was obvious that they really loathed being there, which only made her more insistent on an answer.

"We're here to see Angel"

Giles returned back to his apartment after finding a dead girl that looked very much like Buffy. He hated that he had to do this and he hated the fact that his slayer had to go on the run. He opened the door and closed it before he flicked the switch to the main light.It didn't work.Giles frowned and threw his keys onto the table before turning around.As he did, a lamp beside the couch lit the room, illuminating three of the Councils elite.

Giles sighed.They had arrived a lot sooner than he expected them. It made his plans a little more difficult to put into action, but not impossible.

"I wouldn't try anything Rupert, now, how about we sit down and have a nice cuppa and a chat about a certain girl"

Giles breathed deeply and walked slowly to the couch. " If you're here for Buffy Summers then you'll be sorely disappointed. It so happens that last night,whilst on patrol, she was killed"

The main man, Christian, laughed ,which was shortly followed by the other two laughing. "You think we're ignorant as to what has been happening here?"

Giles grimaced and looked up at Christian "I'm telling you the bloody truth. I just got back from the funeral home where her body is being held "

Christian and the other two men stood. "If that's so, then you won't mind taking us to see her "

The shorter of the other men handed Christian a handful of recent photographs of Buffy, one that showed her fighting along side Spike,a close up photo of her morphed and a close up of her normally. Giles saw the picture and smiled inwardly. It was one that he had taken shortly before the Initiative had captured her. It was also the photo that he had used to find a girl that resembled Buffy. His nerves settled a little,knowing that the watchers wouldn't be able to tell the difference and that they didn't know of her immortal status.Giles wasn't even sure if Buffy would dust upon dying,making it even more obvious that they didn't comprehend the full extent of her turning. He only hoped they had not deployed more watchers to survey Angels hotel.Giles picked up his keys and opened the front door.

"No time like the present then gentlemen"

The watchers followed Giles out and went to their car, ushering him to join them. Giles got in the back with Christian. He gave them directions to the funeral home and sat back, he was deep in thought ,yet he hoped to them it looked as though he was mourning.

Angel snapped his head towards the door as he heard her approach.He was with her too. Angel swallowed hard as Buffy knocked. He pulled himself upright, he walked to the door and opened it slowly. His eyes never met theirs as he let them come in.

Buffy stood in the room , not too far from the door .Spike walked in boldly and slumped in a chair.

"Hows it going Peaches? Way the cheerleader tells it, you're not having a very good time of it"

"Spike" Buffy frowned at him and mouthed "Be nice" to him.

Spike smirked and then shrugged.Fine, he'd be nice , for her. Just as long as he didn't go and do anything threatening.

"How are you? "

Spike rolled his eyes "Think I just asked that love"

Angel shuffled over to the bed and sat down, his eyes remaining downward cast. "I'm okay, coping."

He was a mess.She looked him over, he had lost weight and was paler than usual. He'd been hurting himself ,fresh scars littered his arms and she could see some on his chest from the gape of his shirt. It made her wonder if his team were trying to help him , by the looks of it they hadn't.Where the hell was his support? Guilt hit her again and she closed here eyes and sighed. She sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

Spike watched as she took his hand in hers. He growled. Her eyes met his and she shook her head. Angel stared at their hands.

"I can see that you're not coping Angel, you look a mess"

Angel looked up at her with a frown upon his face. He thought he had covered up that fact well enough.He looked away and held her hand tighter than before.

"It's hard, everyone I ever hurt, all those ... Buffy ,I can't go on with them all in my head, all screaming" Tears started flowing down his cheeks.

Spike watched and raised a brow. 'Oh this is just bloody great!Sod this, I'm not sitting here listening to his self pity and I'm not watching as my girl gives him a shoulder to cry on'. Spike stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Buffy ,jumped as the door slammed loudly. Angel looked up at Buffy and smiled weakly."Sorry, seems William doesn't take too kindly to you helping me "

"Let me worry about that, he'll be fine.Angel, I want to talk to you about the dominance claim I put on you before"

Angel touched it with his fingers and closed his eyes as the bite started to throb and itch. Buffy's eyes watched as he grazed it lightly. Her demon came forth ,she closed her eyes until she had it under control. Angel snapped his hand from it, realizing that she wasn't happy with him touching it.

"What about it Buff?"

"We need to stop it, make you unclaimed. I know that you probably hate it anyway ,and any link between me and you, well. Let's just say that now isn't a good time for it and will only cause you trouble. Spike and I are on the run from the watchers council,hence the make overs. If they find out that there's a link between us, they will use it against me, against us. I don't want you going through that and I don't want to have to worry about you or any of your crew"

Angel sat silently for a while before answering her.He took her hand back into his and kissed the back of her palm."I'll do whatever will keep you safe. Have you any idea how to unclaim me" His voice faltered as he spoke of her not wanting the claim to stand.

She was surprised to see that Angel seemed more lucid now.He was acting more stable and ,with guilty realization, she thought that maybe Spike was right and this was just an act.

"We let Spike take over the claim from me"

"No!"

"Wait , what? What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I said, No.I am not letting that boy claim me"

Buffy felt her demon rise again.His raised voice and demeanor bought out the need to assert herself again.

"Look Angel, you're making it hard for me to control my demon and if you insist on being difficult,I will make you accept the fact that Spike will be making the claim"

Angel stood up and held his ground. "I said no, listen to me before you go off the deep end."

Buffy narrowed her eyes and watched as Angel continued.

"If you and Spike are staying together and the Council know, then you will still be at risk. So you see, he can't do it."

Buffy sighed deeply.He was right, as per usual.

"So how can we do this? A human can't do the claim and all of your friends are human"

"I'm not"

Buffy and Angels heads turned to the door as it closed.Cordy stood in the barely illuminated room smiling.Buffy frowned, how on earth was Cordy a demon? Well, that would explain Cordy in high school, she thought.

"I can claim Angel, and both you and Spike would be safe"

Buffy glanced at Angel and saw the smile that he now wore and then at the twinkle of something that was in Cordelia's eyes. So much for Spikes insecurities, Angel was smitten with Cordy and by the looks of things, Cordy had the hots for Angel.Buffy blew the hair out of her eyes and nodded.

"Great, erm... do you want me to stay or get Spike or..."

"I thinks it's best you go downstairs Buffy, this could take a while"

Buffy flushed with embarrassment and made her way to the door. Once it shut behind her she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she had to go find her stroppy mate and let him know what was going on.

Spike sat in the garden, sheltered in the shade and smoking. Buffy stood at the top of the steps watching him. Without looking up he smirked "Rude to stare pet."

Buffy came down the stairs and sat beside him.

"Cordy's doing the claim now, how lucky is it that she's half demon.Kinda explains her total bitchiness in high school and how is it I couldn't tell?"

"She wasn't a demon in school love, that's something that's happened since she worked for the git upstairs"

Buffy said nothing more about the subject, just happy to sit for a while.They both knew that this was possibly the last they would see of anyone they knew .At least for a long time.

Spike flicked the fag across the garden and leaned back, pulling Buffy into his side.

"Where'd you fancy going now then pet? Anywhere in specific?"

Buffy looked down at their joined hands and smiled sadly "Home.. "

Spike sat forward and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her tenderly "C'mon , you know what could happen if we go back.I want to too, but face it pet.We go back and we not only risk our lives but those of your friends and family and the watcher too.Do you want that?"

Buffy shook her head and clutched at his t shirt "It's just not fair , that's all. We haven't done anything wrong "

For the umpteenth time, Spike wished he could change the past and end her heartache. "You know what you need to break this mood? A bloody good slaying session pet" He patted her butt and she got off his lap.Spike took her hand and lead her into the foyer.

Gunn stood with his back to the couple with Fred sat between his thighs.Fred blushed and pulled away and hopped off of the counter. Gunn turned and rolled his eyes.

"What you up to ?" he watched suspiciously as Spike grabbed some weapons from the cabinet. He handed Buffy Angels favorite sword and picked a battle ax for himself .

"Catching rabbits, what you bloody think we're doing?"Spike replied

"If you take that sword .Angel will be furious"

"Do I look like I really give a shit? No. Just tell the brooding forehead we're doing his job an' I'm sure he'll be okay with it,Charlie"

Without pause,Spike lead Buffy out into the night for a hunt.

Cordelia rolled off of Angel and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and moaned deep in his chest. He felt calmer than he had in a long time and for once ,had peace from the soul. He looked down at Cordelia and stroked the bite mark on her neck. She in turn licked his.

"I should really be thinking eww, but seeing that on your neck, it's like a feeling I can't describe.How are you feeling? Not grrr are you, cos I'd hate to have to stake you after this"

Angel laughed for the first time in what seemed forever. "No, you're perfectly safe."

They fell asleep, both content .Angel felt his soul snap back into place and the guilt ease. After the turmoil of the past few weeks he finally felt like his old self.

"Are you going to stake him or are you starting to show your age?"

Spike set his jaw at yet another sarcastic quip from her. He garnered his anger and punched through the vampire in front of him.The vampire gasped and turned to ash before Spike could pull his hand back out of his chest.

"Will you give it a bloody rest woman. He happened to be a big bastard and you giving me verbal,it's bloody off putting "

"Whatever, so, what now?"

Spike looked up at the sky and guessed that they still had a few hours of darkness left. "Fancy a drink? Know a little place just round the corner from here that serves demons."

Buffy shrugged, at that point her mind had wandered back to the hotel and back to Angel. She hoped that the claim was going okay and that Angel would accept Cordelia.

Silence fell over the bar as they walked in. Buffy gripped Spikes hand but showed no other sign of being nervous. He threw a twenty on the bar and ordered a bottle of JD and two glasses. The barman served them and sneered at Buffy. Spike grabbed a handful of shirt and hauled the guy over the counter,

"Something wrong, mate?"

"She reeks of slayer, what the hell are you doing bring her in here?"

Buffy let her demon forth and showed off her fangs. Spike smirked and turned back to the man that was now holding onto his arm for fear of falling.

"Still think she's a slayer? " he let the guy go and pushed him back over the bar.

Hushed whispers circled the bar, all present wondering what Buffy was .She was like no demon they had ever seen before. Spike poured their drinks and swallowed his in one gulp. Buffy grimaced as the bourbon burnt her throat.

"This isn't keeping a low profile Spike.Are you sure we should be doing this? What if the Council did have people watching out for us?"

He leaned forwards and quietly spoke "They did pet" he grabbed Buffy gently to stop her sitting up and looking around "Ones sat at the bar and one is stood by the door. I'd hazard a guess that there's a group in a car parked out back too"

He heard her heart rate pick up to an alarming rate.

"We sit here and have a few drinks and then when I say, you're going to the ladies. "

She frowned and he rolled his eyes.

"One will follow you and you take that bleeder out while I, take out Percy ,his mate ,get me"

Buffy nodded and relaxed a little. There was still the possible group that lay in wait outside though and he hadn't mentioned how they would get away without them following or attacking them.Spike poured them both another shot and downed it as fast as the first. Buffy sipped at hers, not wanting alcohol to cloud her actions. He kissed her free hand and raised his chin towards the bathroom. Buffy nodded and got up. Sure enough, the watcher at the bar got up and followed her.' Percy watched as his colleague left, he turned to watch Spike ad saw nothing but the blur of Spikes fist.

The watcher dropped to the floor unconscious.Demons stirred and growled at the smell of human blood.Spike hauled the unconscious man up and deposited him into the booth he had shared with Buffy.It was then that a crash was heard from the back of the bar and Buffy came out of the bathroom straightening her hair and wiping her hands on her skirt.

Spike took her hand and breathed deep. She had no injuries and they ran out of the bar as fast as they could. Spike lead her down an alley and pulled down a fire ladder, making Buffy climb first.

"Now's the time we check out your new abilities pet. Reckon you can jump from roof to roof?"

"I guess, why are we going to do that though, why not just run back to the hotel?"

"First of all Buffy, we aren't going back,it's being watched and secondly, they're nothing but watchers. They won't be able to follow us.When was the last time you knew of a human that could jump a gap like that one?"

Buffy looked across the alley to the next roof and swallowed hard. The gap was at least ten feet wide. His point made, Spike smiled , the smile that spoke of danger and excitement. She hadn't seen that smirk since they last fought each other and it gave her a rush.It was intoxicating and she felt her whole body respond to it. As he leapt across the divide, his duster billowing silently in the breeze, Buffy knew that she could do this, she would as long as he was there with her. Buffy glanced behind her to make sure she wasn't followed and ran. She cleared the gap and landed softly, crouched low , sword in hand.

"Admit it love, that was fun" he grinned at her in a seductive way.

"It was , now stop looking at me like that and lets get going.The bigger the head start we have on them the better."

Spike looked over her shoulder to check the coast was clear and took her hand. Together they leapt the next few buildings. Now close to the hotel, Spike watched as he stalked along the roof tops. Their car sat below, he was sure no one was watching it.

He took Buffys hand and prepared to step over the edge ,to drop beside the car for a faster get away. As they nodded to each other, a whistling was heard , it was too late, they had committed to the jump and Spike fell to the ground below, Buffy limp beside him.

Spike caught her as he landed and got her in the car.The arrow protruded from her left shoulder. He put his foot down and left in a cloud of smoke and burnt rubber. The watchers car trailing after them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Giles had managed to convince the funeral director that the men with him were family members that had traveled over from England.They were now stood over the open casket, three watchers , one ex , staring at the lifeless face of 'Buffy'.

The photograph was held aloft so that all three could look and see if this was in fact the slayer. All seemed content to believe that it was Buffy lying before them. Giles' silence lent even more credibility as the men thought he was grieving. His short temper also helped.

"Now that you have seen my slayer, I assume all contact between us will end and that this matter is finished and you will all return to England?"

"No reason for us to stay now.We will of course, be needing your diaries.I trust you won't be putting up any objections?"

"None, if that is what it takes for you to leave me be" Giles walked out of the room. His nerves couldn't take much more of this.

Christian laid a hand on Giles' shoulder and cleared his throat "I'm sory for your loss old boy.If we do not cross paths again then take care. Quinten will contact you within the next forty eight hours for a debriefing , that will be that last you'll ever hear of the Watchers Council"

Giles breathed deeply "I severely doubt that", he whispered

Spike glanced into the rear view mirror and saw the black suv turn the last corner just a few minutes behind him.He had a healthy lead on them, thanks to the sports car that Giles had given him.He changed down to third gear and took yet another corner sharply.Gaining speed again, Spike took to the freeway. He accelorated until he was doing over one hundred miles per hour. The suv was nothing but a black dot in his mirror. The adrenaline was wearing off now that he had given the watchers the slip, his concern now went to the unconscious form beside him. He had to get somewhere that was safe and where he could tend Buffys injury.

As if she could sense his worry, Buffy stirred and let out a whimper. Spike pulled her close, being careful not to jolt the crossbows arrow.He held her, knowing that contact between them would help keep her calm. One last glance behind him and he relaxed into the drive.

He took the next exit and drove to L.A.X . He pulled into the car park and found a spot on one of the more vacant levels. Once parked up, he popped the trunk and retrieved the first aid box. He sat Buffy up and poured the antiseptic on the wound.Buffys eyes shot open, red from her demon and she growled at him.

"I know it bloody hurts pet,but I got to do it." he looked into her eyes and was grateful when they faded back to her usual green.

"Brace your feet against the dashboard love and count to three when I say.There's no easy way to do this love, I'm going to have to pull it through. It's going to hurt like a bitch , d'you want something to bite down on?"

Her eyes hardened and she set her jaw.

"Fine, stubborn bint, have it your way .Ready?"

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath, bracing against the dashboard. Spike sat between her legs in the footwell and gripped the arrow.

"One , Two " and he pulled hard on the arrow. It slipped from her shoulder and he felt it jar against bone.He closed his eyes, knowing how it felt from his own experiences. Her scream pierced his ears and he was grateful when she fell unconscious again from the pain.Spike climbed out and went back to the trunk, he dropped the arrow in and pulled out some clothes, choosing a thick jumper. After dressing the wound , he got the jumper on with minimal difficulty. Now that he was calming down, his thoughts turned to where they would go.

Spike reached back and took the laptop from it's bag and turned it on. He was surprised that the laptop had connected to the internet and that he seemed to be having some luck with the contraption. He knew little about computers and what he did know, he'd picked up from Red .

He clicked on the triangular icon and found that it loaded up a series of boxes, one had a name in it and he snorted.

" SunnydaleSlayer1 , bloody hell Red, how obvious do you want to be?"

Then a name showed up and a box opened . RedWitch , Spike shook his head. The box blinked as an instant message was received.

"Buffy? Are you two okay?"

Spike groaned, he cast a quick look at Buffy and typed back.

"We're safe Red, had some bother with Council but we're okay. At L.A.X , need you to get us a hotel booked A.S.A.P"

It was a while before he got an answer back from Willow .When she answered him it was to tell him that he was booked into a suite at a near by hotel.

"We're stuck here for the day Red, suns almost up, can you book a flight first thing after sundown?"

"First flight that has available seats is one to Heathrow,London. It leaves at ten p.m tonight. One leaves for Miami half hour later if you prefer"

Spike looked at Buffy. He was sure she wouldn't want to go to London and that was were the Councils base was. He was sure that would be a mistake and so, he asked Willow to book them on a flight to Miami.

"Will do, can I talk to Buffy . Her Mum has sent a message through me"

Spike looked at his mate ,who was still out of it .

"She's sleeping, can it wait?"

"I guess, just tell her that we all miss her and we'll talk as soon as you get settled in Miami."

Spike shut the laptop down and put it back in it's bag.Once that was done, Spike got all their documents ready and lit up another cigarette, mentally telling himself that Buffy would wake up once he finished it.

Giles slumped into his chair and allowed some of the tension to ease from his shoulders.His door swung open and Willow walked in, she slid her laptop onto his table and started to talk fast, Giles looked up at heaven and wondered when, and if, he would ever get a chance to relax and also learn to lock his bloody door behind him.

"Repeat that last part please Willow, I'm sorry I didn't quite get that"

"I said, Xander went on patrol earlier and saw someone enter Spikes crypt, if you can still call it his crypt now that he no longer lives there and that I spoke to him online and they had some trouble from the Council. I guess we should prepare for them to come back again.I take it they bought the ' my slayers dead come and see for yourselves and have gone, well for now anyway"

Giles sighed and nodded, it was all he could do. He took his glasses off and rubbed at his forehead and tired eyes. This was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth. Maybe they should have grouped together and fought them off.

"Do you have them booked on a flight somewhere at least?"

Willow nodded "To Miami, it leaves at ten thirty tomorrow night, well , tonight now"

"Very good.Can I suggest that you return home and keep a low profile.I'll contact you should I need any assistance tomorrow. Let me know if you here from Spike or Buffy please"

Willow gathered her belongings and said her goodbyes, closing the door carefully behind her.

Christian watched as the red head came back out of the ex watchers home and nodded to his companions. They got out of the car and crept up unnoticed. The smaller watcher grabbed her from behind and smothered her mouth and nose with a rag.It wasn't long before she fell unconscious ,thanks to the chloroform. Christian and the taller watcher gathered her up and placed her on the rear seat of the suv and drove off.

Giles finally made it to bed, satisfied that for now, Buffy was safe and tonight they would both be on a plane for Miami and could hopefully start a new life using their new identities. He hoped,but then nothing ever went right for them, maybe this time would be different.That was he last thought as sleep overtook him.

Spike drove to the hotel and parked , thanking whoever built the place for the underground parking. He carried Buffy into the elevator and was pleased when she stirred in his arms and began to wake. By the time the doors opened ,she was fully awake. Although unsteady on her feet,Buffy walked through the hotel lobby and up to the front desk. Spike handed over their i.d and was given the key to their suite.

Once in the room, Buffy went straight to the bed and laid upon the silk bedding. Her body ached and sought comfort from the soft mattress beneath her. She closed her eyes and moaned at the bliss.Spike dropped the bags and listened intently to the soft moans that flowed through to him from the adjoining room. He smirked and stood in the doorway, watching his girl.

Buffy stretched and moved her arms and legs against the cool fabric , it felt like Spike, cool to the touch and so soft, yet warming from her body heat. She closed her eyes and let her imagination take her , take her anywhere it wanted, she was a slave to her own passions at that moment and they weren't going to be denied.

Spike slipped out of his duster slowly and silently, not taking his eyes off the sensual act that continued unaware of his presence.Buffy pulled at the jumper, her heated skin hating the thick layer that was keeping her from full contact with the sheets.Using all her strength, she tore it away from her body and discarded it.Her hands and fingertips grazed lightly over her sensitive skin. Her nipples peaked and she pulled at them softly, moaning and pressing her thighs together .Anything to get some friction to her now throbbing nub.

Another gasp left her lips and Spike found himself stripping out of his clothes.His jeans were starting to strangle his hardness. He watched as Buffy took off her own jeans and laid before him, naked and in need. She moved to find a cool spot and hitched a breath as her now overly hot skin met with the cool silk again. She ran a finger over her lip, her tongue darted out to wet it before she took it down her body to nestle in her curls. Her back arched as her finger traced the edge of her sex. She wanted more, needed more. Her other hand joined the other and Buffy stroked herself until her breathing was short ragged sighs.

Spike couldn't take much more of this.Watching as his girl pleasured herself. His cock ached ,needing to be inside her heated core, surrounded by her, strangled by her muscles until he couldn't stop himself .He moved towards the bed unnoticed and knelt in front of her.He tilted his head and watched as she began to speed up the rhythm.He took another deep breath in and his mouth watered at the scent that she gave off . His eyes flashed gold and he licked his lips before desending them to her flesh.

Buffys body was shaking from need, as hard as she rubbed and stroked and tweaked, there was something missing that she needed. The coolness of his caress, of his tongue.Her hips raised as she felt him then, not sure if he was there or if her imagination had pulled the sensation from memories. She didn't care.

"Spike" she whispered as her thighs parted further still and her back raised from the cool sheets again.

Spike remained quiet and kept up his assault on her soaked core.His tongue flicked at her clit as his fingers slipped easily into her center.Her eyes shot open at the invasion, knowing it wasn't her hands that were working her into a state of absolute bliss.

His eyes met hers and she smiled before resting her head back on the bed. He placed a kiss on her thigh before moving back up her body. He kissed her gently and whispered words of love to her. Her hands wandered down and gripped his ass.

"Please baby , no more teasing , I need you inside me"

Spike entered her slowly and rocked them both gently. Her head thrashed as he withdrew from her again. He turned her onto her side and took one leg up onto his shoulder, the other leg lay under him as he knelt on the bed. He pushed back in, eliciting a moan from both Buffy and himself.

"Going to make it last love, going to show you how much I love you.Going to make you feel it all . You're so beautiful. Make me lose my mind . Watching you touch yourself , was beautiful pet. Knowing it was me you were thinking of"

"Please , faster Spike , I need to ..."

"Touch yourself for me, let me see those little hands of yours play while I make love to you"

Buffy didn't hesitate. Her hand snaked between them and her fingers rubbed at her clit, occasionally stroking him as his shaft pumped into her. Spikes head fell back as he felt himself swell inside her . His cock grew harder and his thrusts came faster and harder. His fingers joined hers in their quest for completion.

He turned them and drew her onto all fours.

"Lay your head on the covers pet, that's it. Now you'll feel me ,and I'll get to see it all"

He slammed back into her, making Buffy moan louder than before. He felt his cock go deeper and watched as his cock became wetter. Buffy began to push back and thrust against him, meeting him with equal need. He drew her up against him and held her to him tightly. He placed kisses along her neck and shoulder between his whispered words.

"I know what you need now baby , you want to come, feel me fill you as you grip my cock with those muscles of yours "

Buffy could scream she was so worked up. All she managed was a nod as she tilted her head to grant him access to his mark. his face shifted and his fangs dropped. He growled before sinking into heaven, his fangs and cock buried within his mate. Her pussy tightened around him and pulsed , her come bathing his cock as he thrust up into her one last time before he shot his seed into her.

"Buffy! My Buffy , mine.God yes, all mine " he gasped as they fell forwards .His fangs receeded and he licked at his mark to seal the wound.

Giles was awoken abruptly by the insistant banging on his door. He threw on his robe and then went to answer it.

"Alright ,I'm bloody coming will you knock it off now"

He swung the door open agrily and raised his brows as Joyce marched into his home. He blushed at his state of undress and pulled the belt to his robe a little tighter.

"Joyce, how lovely to..."

"Cut the pleasantries Giles. I have just had to shoo three men from my house.They claim that Buffy is dead and that they have seen her in the funeral home . Now I want straight answers and I want them now. Is my daughter alive as you say or is she dead?"

Giles rubbed at his sleepy eyes and went into the kitchen, talking as he went.

"I assure you Joyce that Buffy is well and very much as she was before she left here last night.One can only assume that these men were the three that were here to see me as well. I had to throw them off of Buffy and Spikes trail and so, I fabricated Buffys death by finding a girl simular in looks and passing her off as your daughter. They are from England and are part of the Watchers Council. I believe they have told you this in the hope that it will somehow lure Buffy out of hiding, in a hope to appease your doubts. Tea?"

Joyce slumped onto the sofa and nodded " So she is safe?"

"As safe as she can be and I'm in no doubt that she is safer where she is than if she had been here"

"Have you spoken to her since she left?"

"No, but Willow spoke to Spike and she has arranged a flight for them later tonight , they'll be heading for Miami."

Joyce's brows raised and a small smile graced her lips."Buffy in Miami, wow, never thought that she would actually get to travel, I envy her a little"

"As do I, Joyce. Maybe if they settle there for a while, we could surprise them with a visit" he placed the teapot and cups down and went back to fetch the milk and sugar.

Buffy came out of the bathroom , towel drying her hair and sat on the end of the bed. Spike had already had his and had started to gather the few clothes that lay on the floor by the bed and put them into the hold all.

"You're quiet pet, what're you thinking about?"

"Just how much easier I feel since we saw Angel, I don't know,there's so much to think about.I feel guilty about leaving my Mum and Giles .What if the Council do something ?"

"Then we'll deal with it love, Willow seemed adament that the Watcher gits bought Ruperts story "

"You don't know Quinten , he'll be back , with more of his goons in tow. Maybe we should go back"

Spike sat on the bed next to her and looked down at his hands as they rested in his lap.

"If you want to,we will, I'll go anywhere you choose , but ,you could be putting them in more danger by doing that"

"I know , I know " Buffy stood and paced erratically " I just have a really bad feeling about this .Call it my slayer senses or whatever , but somethings wrong ,I know it Spike"

"Why don't you call your Mum before we leave ,put your mind to rest pet. I'll just put this lot in the car "

Buffy nodded and sat on the bed nearest the phone and watched as Spike picked up the bags and the hold all. He smiled over his shoulder as he left the room. Buffy dialled and waited for her Mum to answer.

"Hi Mum, is it safe?"

"Elizabeth?"

"Is everything okay there? Are you alright?"

"Everythings fine.I spoke to Giles and it would seem that the Council have gone back to England.The were satisfied by the set up that Giles orchestrated .How are you baby?"

"I'm good" she lied, "We're just getting ready to go to the airport now, Spikes just putting our bags in the car.I just needed to check up on you guys. You don't want me to come home? No apocalypse looming that Giles needs me for?"

Joyce smiled "No honey, we need you safe, I think Giles mentioned Willow and Xander going for a patrol and found nothing unusual"

"That's good, well I think I can hear Spike cursing at something or someone so I best go before he does something I end up regretting"

"Take care of yourselves ,I love you baby "

"Love you too Mum "

Joyce hung up and looked across the room.

"Did she suspect?"

Joyce shook her head and took a deep breath, calming her nerves and to hold back the tears . She had no idea when she would hear from Buffy again and only hoped that Spike would look after her.

"No, Giles she seemed on edge , like she knew something was wrong.Maybe we should tell her and get her to come home.Buffy would never forgive us if anything happened to Willow."

"It's out of the question Joyce " he cleaned his glasses and replaced then " If the Council manage to capture Buffy ,she would endure all kinds of torture.These men are ruthless and neither herself nor Spike would be able to anything .Believe me Joyce, as much as it pains me, it is best that they stay away"

Joyce bit her lower lip and nodded. "So how are we going to save Willow?"

Giles looked up at the frantic woman "I have no idea."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"We know that you know where they are, now please Miss, just tell us so that we can... "

"So you can bring them back and do tests on them? I won't tell you"

Christian had had enough, the red haired friend was as stubborn as an ox.He pulled her hair back and stared into her eyes.

"Ow .. ow... " Willow took a deep breath and gritted her teeth against the pain.

"It don't matter none, we have this" the shorter watcher said as he held Willow's laptop up. "Just boot it up and this nice little bit of kit, will show us any and every conversation that she's had over the last .. well , ever. It'll also show me any web address and any purchases that she made on here too. Neat huh?"

Christian looked back down at Willow and smirked "Seems we don't need you after all" . He let go of her hair and stood beside the other watcher,who was now typing furiously.

Willow smirked, she did love it when people underestimated her.

"Bugger!"

"What? What's wrong? Is it supposed to do that?"

"No" short watcher replied "The bitch must have put up a firewall and encoded the hard drive " He rubbed at his forehead and slammed his fist down on the table. "This is unfortunate, but not impossible to fix.I'll have the info for you soon, just give me a few hours"

Christian nodded and the watcher took the laptop and left the room.Willow watched as Christian paced .Willow had no idea what time it was, but she hoped that it was late and that Buffy and Spike were on the flight. She also hoped that she had bought them enough time to land and to get somewhere before the Council broke through her firewall and code.

Christian walked back to Willow and back handed her across her face, her head snapped back and silent tears began to roll over her cheeks. Willow swore under her breath and stiffen her lip against the pain. Her eyes focussed on her laptop and sparks shot out the back before a metallic fizzing was heard and the laptop became engulfed in flames. The short man shot away from it as blue green flames grew larger and licked at his face.Christian was less than happy and rushed to him, pushing him out of the way and tried to put the flames out.

"Don't just stand thee you idiot , help me put the fire out"

Willow smirked at his frustration and closed her eyes .She focussed on the third watcher and whispered "Somn ". The watcher staggered and then fell to the floor asleep.The shorter man pointed at his comrade.

"It's probably the fumes from this you prick, go over and make sure he's still breathing" Christian yelled .

He did just that and was relieved to find that he was okay, still, he put him into the recovery position.He looked up and saw that Willow now had eyes as black as night.His own eyes widened just as Willow spoke again "Congelo". Instantly ,he froze on the spot.The only movement came from his chest and eyes.Fear and panic gripped him and yet, there was nothing he could do but stand there panting.

Christian watched and narrowed his eyes.

"You're good little girl, but did you not think that I would be prepared for this? " he moved to the stricken Watchers side "Purus sibimet".

Both watchers that had fallen under Willows spells stirred. Christian took a step back as he saw the inky swirls return to Willows eyes.Her red hair began to darken at the roots , though Willow remained unaware of the changes taking place.She hissed something and wind rushed at the Watchers, it swirled around her, somehow untying her bounds .Willow rose up from her chair and hung mid air, still chanting at the men below her. She narrowed her eyes and held up her hands,lightening bolts shot from them, hitting each man in turn.The Watchers fell in a heap , unconscious. Willow turned her focus on the locked door, with one last bolt of lightening , the door blew out and shattered. Without casting a look back, Willow left the confines of the room she had been held in. She just hoped that she wasn't too far from home.

Giles had gone up to bed but was far from sleep.His mind not giving him a seconds peace. He knew that Buffy and Spike were more than likely on the plane to Miami now. He let out a deep sigh and felt the start of a plan to get Willow home safely. He sat up quickly and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Yes, yes , that's it"

He shot out of bed and opened the bedroom door , whilst still trying to put on his robe. He hit the light switch and ran downstairs. He opened a huge compendium and flicked through the pages as fast as he could.Once he reached the page he wanted he ran a finger down the page. His face was full of concentration as he read the paragraph that he needed. Once finished ,Giles ran into the kitchen and grabbed the salt cellar. He poured a circle on the wood floor and stood inside it.

"Mistress Iyana , Guardian of the lost, help me find the one I seek and free her"

A gentle voice whispered to him , no shape or form took shape, but Giles knew she was there.

"The one you seek is no longer captive, she has gained freedom herself. As we speak ,she is making her way here. Be careful , there is darkness consuming her."

The tranquil feeling of Iyana left Giles and he stood, shaking , but grateful to the priestess for letting him know that Willow was safe. Although her warning had him worried. Didn't they have enough to cope with for now?

Willow felt completely exhausted, her body ached and her head hurt from the spells she had cast earlier. She rested her head on the window of the bus that she had caught back to Sunnydale, grateful that she hadn't been too far out of the towns limits and that transport was easy to find. The cool glass helped a little , but the fumes from the bus along with the smell of old food, drink and stale hot bodies did little to help with the queasiness. Her hair was still jet black but her eyes were now a dark inky blue, her look still gaining glances from other passengers.

As the hydrolic brakes let out a hiss and the bus came to an abrupt stop , Willow groaned and hauled herself up out of the bench seat. It was now getting dark and the last few minutes of daylight clung to the pavement ,as if trying to put off the night.Willow shouldered past a bulky man and didn't turn to apologize, her focus being trained on getting back to Giles and keeping safe. Finally ,she made it back and never had she thought she would be so grateful to see the carved wooden door that now stood in front of her. She knocked and waited the short time it took before it opened .

"God , Willow"

Giles caught her around her waist as she slumped inside .Giles kicked the door shut and helped the girl to the couch.Once sat comfortably and sipping some herbal tea, Willow relaxed and could let out everything she had bottled up.Giles took her cup and cradled Willow until her sobs subsided.

Buffy looked out of the planes small window and sighed, catching Spikes attention.

"What is it pet? "

"It's just, I don't know how to explain it , it's just ..."

"Your Mum?"

"No , yes, maybe she's a part of it but it's everything. " she turned to face him and lowered her voice " Giles said that it wasn't safe for us and he and Willow got everything ready for us to run away. You spoke to Willow and she said that the Watchers Council bought the fact that I'm dead."

Spike nodded

"So why are we still staying away? We could keep a low profile for a while and then go back. Why do we need to start a new life away from Sunnydale and everyone we love?"

Spike took her hand from her lap ,where she had been toying with her lap belt and kissed her palm "Pet, we don't know what is going on there. For all we know the Watchers are staying and will have the newest slayer put to work there.Until we know for definite ,we're safer going to Miami as planned. And hey , wouldn't you at least like a holiday? A break from all the death and chaos that comes with living on the hellmouth?"

Buffy smiled at him,albeit a small one "I guess"

"Well then " Spike kissed her lips tenderly " I can't wait to see that swimsuit I saw in the bag, yeah, midnight swims with my girl wearing that "

Buffy smiled fully at him and swatted his shoulder "Perv"

As much as he had tried to put her thoughts and fears to rest, they kept forming.Buffy looked back out over the ocean .Somehow she knew all wasn't right back home, she just didn't know how she knew or what was wrong.

Giles finally managed to calm Willow and sat back, her head still against his chest while he played with her hair.

"I could feel the anger boiling inside me and I couldn't control it any longer. Before I knew it , I'd killed them"

"I doubt that you had killed them , it's just not in you to do that Willow."

She took a deep breath and sat up, pushing herself away from Giles and the comfort he offered. "Yes, it is. You didn't see me ,Giles. It was scary, worse than anything I have done before.I still don't know how I knew what I was doing or how I knew the spells I used"

Giles pondered over what he had just heard, "I'm sure you just injured them enough for you to escape, I bet they have taken themselves back to England to report back"

"No!" Willow said sternly "I.KILLED.THEM! I know I did. I thought that they wouldn't stop until they had Buffy and Spike , I knew that they would have to report back and that's why I did it"

She broke down again and hesitantly,Giles took her back in his arms. As he held her, he thought about how this whole situation was getting out of control. How the situation was changing everyone involved.

"We have to get them home again, we can't defeat the Council without them"

Willow sat up and their eyes met, Giles hardened his posture , determination set on his face. Willow looked away .

"But you can't.They would have landed by now .We have no way of knowing where they went. When we set this up, we didn't provide them with a place to stay , just the plane tickets and money .They could go anywhere"

"You , you gave them a laptop ,right?" Willow nodded "Then we send a message and get them to come home immediately"

The hotel had been a forty minute drive from the airport and when they finally got to the room, they both collapsed on the bed exhausted .

"Don't know about you pet, but I don't intend on getting up for the next forty eight hours"

Buffy moaned as she stretched out on the bed "I think my body's stuck in an S shape from sitting down too long"

"Come here love" Spike gestured for her to sit between his legs.As soon as she moved into position, he rubbed at her shoulders and back, working on each muscle until he felt them release the pent up tension.

"You are the best ,you know that right?" Buff whispered as she fell asleep,cradled in his arms, her back against his chest.Spike kissed her hair and smiled .He laid down and turned them so that they now spooned against each other before falling asleep himself.

More than twenty four hours had passed and still no word from Buffy or Spike, Giles paced as Willow sat before her laptop.

"They must have settled somewhere by now.Sunlight issues alone would make Spike find them somewhere.The only reason I can think of is that they are staying somewhere without internet access"

Giles stopped pacing and looked over at Willow. "Yes, that must be the reason. It doesn't help us though.The Council could have received any number of faxes regarding our situation and may well be sending another unit here"

He grimaced as he noticed Willow flinch at the thought of more Watchers returning to Sunnydale.

"Sorry Willow, I know that was tactless of me, but it is truth.I promise you that we will be extremely cautious from now on.And I'm confident that Buffy will return as soon as they get the message"

Willow wanted to believe Giles, but after her capture, she couldn't.He could try and convince himself, but he couldn't convince her.

Buffy stretched out and rolled over to lay her head on Spikes chest,absently running her hand over his chest . He took his first breath of the morning and moaned , turning towards her and smiled.

"Morning pet, I could get used to this "

"It's hardly morning Spike, it's dusk" at his amused look ,she rolled her eyes "Okay, so it's morning to the undead populace, so, what do you have planned for us today? "

"First of all love, I've only just woke up, second , I intend to keep you locked up in the room for hours while I have my evil way with you"

Buffy laughed as he rolled them over and bit his way down her body "Sounds interesting baby , what else?"

"Then I thought we could go out and get something to eat , maybe walk along the beach and if we have time, stroll through a cemetery and see what we can find to kill around here."

He came to rest at the apex of her thighs and smiled before tracing her folds with his tongue.Buffy hissed and nodded," Sounds so good " .When he didn't continue , Buffy opened her eyes and looked down at him, frowning ."Why stop? " She wiggled under him.

"Frisky little chit" With feline grace, Spike crawled back up her body, dropping kisses every now and then until he was looking into her eyes. " Do you want something love?"

"You ... inside me now"

Without pause,Spike thrust up and slid inside her, hissing at the sensations that assaulted him.Buffy gasped and clung to his shoulders .The pace he set was furious and bruising,not that Buffy cared as long as he was inside her, making her feel complete.It didn't take much ,and before long both of them were crying out in ecstasy ,panting and laying kisses on each others skin.

"I love you" she whispered, catching his gold gaze.How could she not? He always looked at her as though she had fallen from heaven .

"Love you , love you so much Buffy, my Buffy " he kissed her softly and drew her close as he rolled onto his back.

She moaned into his shoulder and kissed it before she sat up, drawing the sheet around her breast. "We better check in, see if Giles or Willow have contacted us and let them know we're safe"

Without waiting for him to answer, Buffy scooted off of the bed and went to retrieve the laptop.She picked up the bag it was in and bounced back to her spot next to Spike. Once it was opened , Buffy booted it up and snuggled back into Spikes arms.Once it was ready,she logged into the mail center and clicked on the message.

' Dear Elisabeth,

We have had a few problems here .Need you home asap.'

"So much for my vacation, huh?"

"Didn't even get to unpack ,pet.I'll go and pay for the room love, you get yourself sorted and we'll make our way back to the airport.See if we can't get a couple of canceled tickets "

Worry was already etched on her face and he could feel her apprehension through the bond.He sent her calmer feelings back and stroked her face gently. "Everyone will be okay, I promise you.Once we get back, we'll find out what's going on and deal with it all.We're strong, you're strong Buffy, you can beat this"

Tears hung on her lashes and she nodded "Right , let's get home"

A/N:- Sorry it has taken so long to update but my muse has been thinking up new stories and hasn't been focused on NCB. But we're back now and plan to finish this story soon.I'll be updating as regularly as I can.Thanks for your patience and for your reviews.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N :- A/N :- Thank you to all the reviewers that have stuck with this story even though it has been a while since I updated.I hope that you are all still with me.Also I'd like to thank my new Beta ,Jude. I don't know how I managed without you before now !

Chapter Twenty Eight

Arriving at the airport, they both went to different airlines to try for the fastest flight home to Sunnydale. Buffy had some luck and there had been two seats available on a flight that left in two hours. Two hours, and a long flight, meant they would get into Sunnydale just before dawn.

"Pet?" he looked at her with his head tilted, "Tension is coming off you in heaps, let's go do something about that before you drive me bloody nuts on the plane, yeah?"

Buffy smiled at him. He knew her so well now, she wondered if he knew her better than she knew herself. He probably did. She smiled and placed her hand in his before they walked off to the private lounge. Spike just hoped that it was empty. At this time of night he thought it would be. If not a flash of fang and it soon would be.

He held the door for Buffy and a middle aged guy looked up from his copy of the Financial Times. Buffy growled low with disappointment. She could feel the waves of need and sexual tension coming from Spike and it just heightened her own needs. Spike looked down at the guy, all predator, and whispered in his ear.

"Me and my girl here are looking for some privacy. Now before you go getting all high and bloody mighty about being kicked out of here, I'd take a quick look up and ask yourself if it's worth it," he added a snarl.

As expected, the man started to object but then looked up and saw the face of a demon. He shrank back into his chair as Spike leaned forward. "Take it you never seen a vampire before mate, you watch horror movies yeah?" The man nodded "Good, so you know what we do. .?" The man nodded, again. Spike sighed and raised his voice, "So why the bleeding hell aren't you running out the bloody door screaming you moron!"

The man grabbed his briefcase and ran for the lounge doors. It looked as if he may have wet himself, yet he obviously still had more decorum than to run screaming from the room.

Spike slumped onto the comfortable couch and beckoned Buffy over. Slowly she sat on his lap, facing him and sweeping her hair to one side, exposing his mark. His eyes flickered between azure and gold as he watched her move her hair to grant him access. His cool tongue glided up from her collarbone, tracing the vein that lay beneath her skin. A shiver raced through her and then up her spine as his blunt teeth grazed over his mark. The attention he'd paid her neck had her grinding down on his lap, causing him to grow painfully hard. His hips raised up to meet her as he felt her lips caress his neck, a low moan slipped from his lips as her hands tugged at his belt. His fingers felt for her skirts hem and slid it up as Buffy finally released his cock from its confines. He cupped her ass and pulled her forward, her breath hitching in her throat at the unexpected movement. Their eyes met and held each other still until Buffy finally sunk herself down onto the object of her desire. She smiled at the hiss that escaped him and let her body take over, a dance as old as time. As the rhythm built up, they're gasps and moans turned to low growls and mewls came from Buffy. Spike broke from her lips and looked up at her blood red eyes and it brought on his own change.

His tongue wet his fangs with anticipation, the sensation of connecting with her on an intimate level as well as an animalistic one fuelling his need. His hands gripped her ass harder and began moving her faster. Still no words were spoken by either of them, their bodies doing all the communication needed.

Buffy looked down at his neck and drew her top lip back as she slowly descended, her fangs piercing her mark gently. The first pull of his blood seemed to make her own blood sing to her and call to him.

Spike drew one hand away from her ass and wrapped her hair in it, pulling her away from his neck, her lips shone with the wetness, with his blood. He crushed his lips to hers, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Hungry for more he pulled her away from him again and tilted her head to give him access to her neck. With a growl he began thrusting hard up into her as his fangs finally sunk home. Euphoria set over them as Buffy claimed her place at his neck. Both drank as their bodies continued to thrust and grind together. The feelings that coursed through them took over. Buffy was the first to sense something deeper and more powerful than the usual orgasmic end approaching. As she felt Spike harden more, signaling his impending release, she felt a strange heat envelope her and opened her eyes. Spike arched his back and opened his eyes. A pure white energy surrounded them, warming them both, it crackled in the air around them.

Spike looked angelic, bathed in the white light, Buffy thought as she watched. It never occurred to either of them that maybe this was some kind of evil or that they should separate to stop it.

"Buffy," he smiled, "do you feel it?"

She nodded against his neck.

A slow trickle of blood ran down her neck and without pause, Spike latched himself back at the fresh bite mark. The pull was all Buffy needed to send her over the edge and into an orgasmic abyss. Spike thrust until her muscles clamped and pulsed around him, taking him over into the abyss with her.

Buffy stood in the field, wild flowers swayed in the breeze, tainting it with their delicate perfume. She inhaled and closed her eyes, letting the calmness wash over her. Arms slid around her waist and elicited a moan of pure pleasure to escape her. Lips laid against her neck as a soft voice whispered to her.

"Three were wise but yet unknown, your destiny is written in stone, of evil and good, bound by blood, A Champion is born."

As Buffy turned in the arms that held her, she smiled. Never before had she seen Spike bathed in sunlight. Okay, maybe once, when he had the damn Gem of Amara, but that didn't count. It had been brief and he was evil then, she'd been preoccupied with kicking his ass rather than noticing how beautiful he was when bathed in sun. His eyes looked more blue, more soulful now.

"Are you my champion?" she asked him.

Spike frowned as he regained consciousness.

"I didn't say anything, pet and I bloody doubt it. Not exactly hero material."

Buffy woke to see those intense blue eyes looking down at her, disorientated, she moved off of Spikes lap and righted her clothes before she sat in the chair next to him. Spike pulled his jeans up and fastened his belt before sitting back down. With the way Buffy was acting and also the fact that he had joined her in a trance like dream, he was starting to worry.

"It doesn't make sense that. . ." she paused and kept her thoughts to herself.

She picked up her bag and got out some tissues, handing some to Spike, she placed some on her bite to soak the last of the blood and then motioned for him to do the same. The fact that she had done that rather than lap at the mark to close it, gave him even more concern. Pushing his insecurities aside, he did as she had suggested. Good thing too, not a minute after, a man in a Gucci suit came in and sat opposite them both. He was tempted to morph and scare off what he considered an intruder, but a look from Buffy and he decided against it.

And so with a quick, insecure smile to them both from Gucci man, all three sat in awkward silence until the flight was called. Buffy was contemplating her slayer vision, dream of sorts, Spike thinking about the distance she had put between them since it. He leaned forward in his chair and clasped his hands, elbows on his knees. He needed a fag, a drink, anything to make his mind stop. He glanced her way and saw that she was in a world of her own. She looked up sharply and smiled, albeit a shy one The man in the Gucci suit cleared his throat and went back to his book.

Spike sighed and stood, not sure what for, perhaps just to break the tension, and went to the floor to ceiling window and looked out. Buffy looked up and watched him. She knew she should say something to him, anything, but with Gucci man there, it would just come out wrong.

They both looked up at the speaker as the flight was called. Gucci man made his way out, stuffing his book into his briefcase as he left the room. Buffy made to follow him out, but found that Spike had grabbed her arm and held her back.

"We have to talk about this, Buffy"

Buffy looked over her shoulder at him, "Not here, not now. We do need to talk, and we need to tell Giles. I just want to go home now, get this over with. Things are starting to get weird and out of control and I feel like I'm sinking. . . I can't do this right now. . ."

Spike nodded, she had pretty much covered the way he felt too. As Buffy walked out of the room, he shook his head as his thoughts ran wild through his mind.

Once the plane had taken off, Buffy soon fell asleep. Exhausted from everything, Spike followed her into slumber, they both woke as the announcement that they were soon to land at L.A.X. came over the PA. Buffy brushed her hair from her face with her hands and rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to wipe away the last remnants of sleep. Her gaze out of the window just made all the anxiousness flood her again. A strong hand slipped under hers and squeezed gently, pulling her attention back.

"Be home soon pet, then we can figure all this out and get rid of the bloody Watchers once and for all."

Buffy nodded and squeezed his hand. The plane touched down and taxied to its dock. Spike watched as the other passengers pushed their way to the exits, he stood and motioned for Buffy to take his hand. Once off the plane and in the airport, Spike located a phone and dialed Giles' number. He glanced at the clock and shrugged, Five am being a perfectly acceptable time for a vampire.

Giles heard the annoying ringing and staggered from his bed, he snatched the receiver, almost dropping it before he got it to his ear. Annoyance flooded him, almost as if he knew who it was that was calling already.

"Do you know what the bloody time it is?" he snapped.

"Good morning to you too, Rupert."

"I should've known. What is it Spike? It had better be important."

"Me and the slayer are back. We're at L.A.X now, be back in a couple of hours. Best get the gang round yours, I don't think my girls going to want to waste any more time on this little problem we got. You might also want to get your thinking caps on too. Me and the slayer will explain all when we get back. Just be ready."

Giles rubbed at the bridge of his nose, the tension already coming back with a vengeance, he sighed. "Fine, just use the utmost caution when you get back into Sunnydale. We have no idea if there are any other watchers. . ."

"Watching the place? Don't worry , me and the slayer still look different. Maybe you could get Red to do a spell, one that masks us from view or something."

"Good idea, well, see you both soon."

Giles hung up and stretched out his back before he went to his kitchen and filled the kettle. Once he had his first cup of tea, he sat down and began assembling the 'scoobies', he just hoped that this would soon be over and their lives would return to normal.

Within the hour Giles' apartment was full of chattering adolescents, his head ached from the constant noise and his fridge had been stripped bare by Xander. Restless and tense, Giles wandered back and forth, going from door to window, watching the perimeter and eagerly awaiting his Slayer and Spike. His heart started racing every time a cab slowed near the complex. He realized it was idiotic, childish in a way, but it kept him from hearing Anya talk about her sex life and how many times Xander could perform. If only he could remember the spell that would render him temporarily deaf.

One last look out of his window and he moved away, his sights set on the twenty five year old malt he had stashed for special occasions. This was not one of those, but Giles didn't think he would get through the next few hours without it. He poured a glass and winced as it ran smoothly down his throat and he reveled in the gentle after burn. Oh yes, this would help a lot!

Ever the watchful and insightful girl, Willow worried about Giles. He was getting more and more reliant on alcohol to get him through their meetings and it was only seven a.m. Willow could understand that yes it was stressful, probably more so for him as Buffy's watcher, but Buffy didn't need to add an alcohol dependant Father figure to add to her collection of men that had let her down. At this point, it was the last thing any of them needed.

Forty minutes later and Giles sat in quiet contemplation, staring at his fifth whiskey as he swirled it around the glass. He bought it to his lips and swallowed the amber liquid in one and slammed the glass down, loud enough to pull all the attention to him. He'd simply had enough. To old. That is how Giles felt now, too old and left behind. Oh, they came to him for advice, when they needed to use his books for research or when they needed a place to meet up. But they had surpassed him a long time ago if he was honest. Buffy certainly didn't need him anymore, not now that she had Spike. Once this was over he would abdicate his position as watcher and return home to England. His retirement felt long overdue now.

At just before eight, a cab pulled up and Buffy got out of the rear passenger door, Spike from the front. A brief look around and they both headed for the apartment. Spike watched the perimeter as they waited for the door to open, when it finally did, they were both shocked to find a less than sober Giles.

"Ah, come in, come in. . ." he slurred

Buffy entered first and eyed the whiskey that sat on the table. Her friends sheepishly smiled.

"Liquid breakfast I see." Spike said as he nodded towards the table. Giles had the grace to put his head down as if ashamed.

Buffy sat down heavily next to Willow. She wiped her hands down her face to stave off her tears. Yet another of her peers that she loved was falling apart and adding to her already overloaded stress levels. Giles being like this was a danger to them and they really didn't need a drunk watcher as a loose cannon. Her temper flared and she couldn't hold back.

"What the hell is going on here? What happened while we were away? We're gone a few days and this is what we come back too? Take a good look at yourself. . . your drunk and it's not even eight thirty in the morning Giles. You're meant to be the adult, the guide. . ."

Giles rolled his head and looked at her through squinted eyes, "And just who am I meant to be a guide to? You don't need me now, I'm the proverbial spare dick at the wedding Buffy. You outgrew me as your watcher years ago, we were both too bloody needy to admit it then. I needed a job and a family and you needed my guidance and a father. Not anymore, oh no. . . you got him now," he pointed at Spike, "Bloody Spike. . . you know what. . . you wouldn't have half this crap going on now if you had just stake the bastard when you were s'posed to."

Buffy let the tears fall, but the hurt and anger stopped her from falling apart. Xander, Willow and Anya all watched, embarrassed to be witnessing the faceoff between Buffy and Giles. Slowly, trying hard not to draw attention to themselves, the group tried to make their way to the front door. Buffy turned to see them all hovering by the door, Willow had her hand on the door knob.

"Leaving already? Why not stay and then you can all join in and tell me how bad my choice has been and really get the knife in and give it a good twist."

Not sure what to do, they all made their way to the table, hoping they were less likely to come into Buffy's firing line. Giles stood and wavered before he locked his legs and stood firm.

"I have made a decision, I'm returning to England and retiring. You don't need a watcher now, time you stood on your own and faced whatever comes your way. With all the resources available to you and with the power between you all, you shouldn't have any problems."

Buffy was shocked, disappointed, angry and hurt at Giles' words. How could he think she didn't need him now and in the future? He was her surrogate Father for god's sake!

"You're wrong! I do need you, I'll always need you," she said as she wiped her tears and nose on her sleeve. "You can't leave me."

Seeing her like this tugged at his heart. He longed to hug her and tell her that he was wrong and that he would stay, but he couldn't. If he stayed she would never grow and Buffy wouldn't reach her potential. Yes, it would hurt and the distance would mean that he would always worry, but it was time she stood on her own two feet and took command. She had the potential to be the greatest slayer in history, she was already but he knew there was still more to come yet. With him there she wouldn't reach that status, she'd always lean on him and not progress.

His eyes wandered to Spike, he stood stiff, watching the Slayer fall apart but knowing that this was between the watcher and his girl. He couldn't stop the glare in his eyes though. Giles saw the contempt there and looked away. Willow, who had been quiet up 'til now, stood and drew Buffy's attention as well Giles and Spikes.

"I get that you feel the way you do, but we still need you, all of us do. Since Buffy was called, you have been the one that we could turn to, whatever the problem." she also was crying now. "Look at the way you helped me recently, I wouldn't have got through it without you."

Giles sighed ,as true as it was, he knew that he still had to go. "I won't leave until after this crisis has been averted, but my mind is made up. I'm. . . I'm sorry but this isn't a choice I made lightly and believe me when I say that I think it is the right choice for all involved." He had been feeling this way for a while and had finally made his choice. He wasn't about to be dissuaded.

Giles stood on sobered feet and made his way to the foot of his stairs. "I'm tired, physically , mentally and spiritually. I fear I may be more of a hindrance to you now." he made his way up to his bedroom and quietly shut the door. His back remained against the door for a while after he closed it. Tears spilled down his cheeks before he reigned them in. His bed called him from his place by the door and he laid down, tired and weary with emotion. The alcohol pulled him into slumber, albeit a restless sleep.

Downstairs, Spike cradled Buffy to him, her eyes searched his as if looking for an answer she needed to her question, "How can I cope with everything, without him?"


End file.
